


Lady of the Night

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: Danny accidentally finds himself in Amity Park's red lights district after a fight with a few ghosts, entice by the allure of beautiful women and the offer of sex, the mighty hero of Amity Park tries the pleasures only the Lady of the Night can offer.





	1. Chapter 1

Lady of the night

Erotic fanfiction

The hot steam waves around in the girl’s showers as the cheerleader squad takes their after-practice shower. Their uniforms gently and carefully place on hangers in their lockers, though the sign at the entrance clearly said “girls only” it didn’t stop on a particular ghost.

Better yet a teenage half-ghost boy to be precise, Daniel Fenton had his jaw open ajar as he watches with insane detail at the wet young female bodies. His neon green eyes ogle at the cheerleaders as they shower.

The faint smell of shampoo and soap along with the steamy water made his manhood hard, though his eyes chose one particular girl among all of the cheerleaders. Paulina Sanchez, the captain of the team.

Her caramel skin and black hair make Danny as he was often called by his closest friend drool like a puppy, the girl was just as old as him and unlike the rest of the team she was much more developed than the average the teen. 

Her breasts were large and so were her hips. Her main attraction was the rear, her perfect bubble butt, Daniel could stare at it for hours without getting bored. Paulina suddenly gave a slight yelp as she could swear to have seen a face in the steam.

“Fucking retard”- mentally curse the boy for getting too close.

The cheerleader drops the soap from the sudden impression, shaking her head to the sides and laughing the fright away she turns around and bends over to pick up her soap. Danny’s green eyes widen in delight as he saw her perfect pink “rose” in full display.

He would give anything in the world to have a taste of that flower, but for now, he could only pleasure himself with his hand while looking at the object of his affection. The tan cheerleader had the decency of keeping her face towards the shower.

The boy could see her perfect and round butt as he jerks his phallus up and down as he imagines penetrating her womanhood, he fires his load over Paulina but the girl didn’t notice the warm cum over her back as the water quickly washed it away.

Breathing heavy Danny looks at Paulina as she finishes her shower, there was a pang of certain guilt over his action. Nevertheless, it wasn’t the first time he did this; thanks to his ghost abilities he could peep at the girls during their showers without the risk of being caught.

Paulina and her team walked out wearing their towels around the bodies, though he already did his deed and there was no further reason to stay any longer Danny chose to follow the girls to the lockers. The girls pull out white and pink panties, some with cute bear designs.

But the cheerleader captain opens her sports bag and pulled out a thin black thong, a G-string for that matter. Too adult for any of the girls in the locker room to use but Danny was more than pleased to see her slide the string in between her buttocks. 

Danny couldn’t help but lick his lips as Paulina soon adds her pants and blouse. His show was over and so he had to leave.

(XXXXX)

The sight of Paulina’s nude form dances around his head as he flew back home, using a nearby alley he transforms back into his human form. Danny didn’t feel particularly proud of having use Paulina as mere fap material.

After dinner Danny repeated his self-pleasuring session with a few creep photos he took of Paulina during her practice and at the shower, the boy took special pride over his ability to turn anything he touches invisible and intangible. 

He could spy on any number of girls he so please but chose to use his power for the greater good and not just his personal perversions, the cold breath he exhales order him to raise up to the call of battle. Leaving the comfort of his bed at nearly two in the morning Daniel leaps out of his bedroom window into the darkness of night.

Only a pair of octopus-like ghost roams the skies who ran away the moment they the legendary Halfa in front of him, Phantom as Danny had nicknamed his alter ego couldn’t let the ghosts escape for them wreak panic another day. 

Despite both creatures flying away at top speed, Phantom caught up fairly fast. Knowing there was no escape they attack him using their tentacles as whips, but after merely ten minutes of combat both ghosts end up with their tentacles wrap in knot.

Praising himself perhaps a little too much for his success, Danny seals his triumph by locking the ghosts inside the Fenton thermos. It still surprises the boy how the device work in the first place, even more, why a thermos.

“That was quite easy, the chase lasted longer than those guys.”- mocked Danny.

He knew that things would have ended up differently if he had fought against Skulker or Ember. But still patted his own shoulder as landed on a nearby roof to better understand his location and figure out a way back home.

All around were buildings and shops he hadn’t seen before; it was a part of Amity Park he seldom visits, especially at night. Large red neon signs announcing bars and other establishments of ill reputation scatter around the street, among them one caught his eye more than the others.

“Girls, girls, and girls. XXX shows”- read out loud the boy.

Phantom was more than sure he had flown over this street before during the day but never once stop to read the billboards or take a hard look at the buildings. Hotels and strip clubs but above all women in lecherous clothing’s.

Going invisible he flew down to the ground level to better see the girls, the skirts they wore were so short he could see their underwear, some other paraded with their breasts exposed. Danny was utterly mesmerized by the sights.

Daniel wasn’t stupid as he knew exactly what these women did for a living, he could feel his pants tighten as he ogles at the women. A man in a long raincoat walks up to a blonde girl who wore a shorter version of a miniskirt and purple top with the word “slut” written. Her breasts were bigger than that of Paulina but not so much her ass. 

“How much babe?”- asked the man. 

“Hundred bucks for an hour”- replied the hooker.

Danny’s heartbeat hard as he flew back home at top speed, he knew there was enough money in his wallet and piggy bank to pay for the hooker, his new Call of Honor game would have to wait a little longer as this was far more important.

“Thirty, sixty, eighty-five and a hundred. Yes, I got enough”- almost yelled the boy.

Not caring for his father’s faulty anti-ghost shield, Danny flew back to hooker lane. He didn’t care who took his virginity so long she was busty and hot, in a car, it would have taken him over thirty minutes to arrive but thanks to his flight ability it was a five-minute trip.

Phantom carefully chose his girl using his invisibility to brose the street, in the end, he went for a blonde girl just like the one he saw previously. The girl wasn’t as busty as other but was nonetheless pretty, the red lipstick made even more attractive.

The boy couldn’t help but fantasied with striping her light blue skirt and skin-tight blouse. Once again using an alley to return to his human form he came out with trembling steps, using the man with raincoat as an example he walks over to the girl.

“H-ho-how m-mu-much?” muttered the boy as he blushes deeply. 

The girl looks at him for a moment before pulling her eyes away, Danny muster up all his courage and asks one more time. The prostitute looks at him again and leans in closer to him, her eyes scan him up and down.

“Grow so hair down here and we’ll talk”- said the woman as she gropes his crotch.

Danny couldn’t believe he was rejected like that in front of everyone, the hookers laugh loud and rude at him as some pedestrians add their own giggles. The boy tells her about having money but she still refuses to say she didn’t want to deal with cops.

It was then Danny recall how prostitution was illegal in the country including his hometown, the streetwalkers were too selective on their customers, even the slightest hint of them been policeman was enough for the girls to walk away. 

Naturally, they assumed Danny was perhaps a bait for them, considering his small size and build there was no way he could be a cop. The boy turns around defeated and humiliated, it was an answer he was expecting but it was too direct.

“I’ll do it”- suddenly said a voice to his right.

A morbidly obese woman who clearly had seen better years offer to take his V-card but Danny shook his head in denial. He was much to embarrass to continue asking, he was sure there would be on willing to accept his money but his boner had disappeared. 

(XXXXX)

Back in the alleyway he turned invisible and took flight ready to go back home, but as he reaches the top floor of the hotel, he noticed an open window. The blonde prostitute he saw earlier was walking inside with the raincoat man.

Danny had seen porn before but he hadn’t seen it perform live. Not many if any had his powers, though he constantly used them for the better of the people right now he wanted to see a live-action show, gently he sat on the drawer.

“Pay up”- said the woman.

Not a minute after she had the money in her hand, she began to unrobed herself before lying down on the bed. Danny couldn’t take of his eye from her crotch, he desperately wanted to be the one sharing a bed with her.

“What’s your name girl?”- asked the man.

“Dora”- replied the young prostitute.

Despite having her naked in the bed, her John didn’t remove anything making the girl close her legs and despite his horniness Danny notice the fear in the woman’s eyes. Therefore, he turns over the man as he got ready to show him a world of pain.

“The name’s Vlad Master’s and I own a rather elegant brothel; I want you to work for me.”- suddenly offered Vlad as he handed over a business card.

“I don’t know, it sounds dangerous. I’m just doing this to pay for law school.”- replied Dora.

Dora knew brothels were dangerous more so than working the streets if the police caught her there than there would be no way for her to bullshit her way out. So long she wasn’t with a client at the moment of her arrest she could be let go the following day. 

“Think about it, no more standing in the cold street or hiding from your friends if they ever come here”- added the man as he sat down on the chair.

Vlad’s brothel hires only the best girls in town, hand pick by the owner himself. Dora met with his criteria; her young voluptuous body was perfect for his business; her naturally large breast and luscious lips were to die for.

“I’m starting a new venture, you see many of my patrons can’t come to my establishment due to fear of the police and so my girls go to them now. You don’t have to be at the brothel.” – continued Vlad.

Danny had never put so much attention to someone before, not even at school when his teacher mister Lancer gave out his class. But now he was taking mental notes of every word Vlad Masters spoke with great detail.

“Yeah, but if I show up and it’s a cop then you ditch on me”- said the girl.

“Oh no my dear, I take good care of my girls besides only people who got my card can hire my girls. I like to play it safe”- replied Vlad.

Strip clubs were ok and so were bars but prostitution wasn't allowed even though it was on sale in the street at full view of everyone. Danny saw the girl get dress as she declines the offer given by Vlad, she stated her whoring was temporary.

“I’ll leave my card here in case you change your mind”- added Vlad.

Vlad left first and Dora follow shortly after but not without looking at the business card for more than a few minutes, she was considering working for Vlad. Escorts made a lot more than streetwalkers but she didn’t want to tangle with him.

“If you’re not taking it then I am”- whispered Phantom.

(XXXXX)

The days carried out as normal, a few brave ghosts dare challenge him for control of the city only to get acquainted with the interior of the Fenton thermos, yet Phantom found himself distracted by the card in his wallet.

It was far too tempting to leave on the side, though the moment he came back to his bedroom the first thing he did was to check the card for the fiftieth time. “Vlad’s house of pleasure” read the card as a handwritten phone number was put on the back.

More important than the number itself was an e-mail address. He knew that if he looked online, he was bound to find any number of hookers but this was the surest he could think about, the owner was trying to get new talent for his brothel.

Once Friday afternoon came by Daniel sat down on in front of his computer pondering the idea of contacting Vlad and see if he could help him get laid, no longer did spying on teenagers was enough. Now that he knew there was the possibility for him to have a real woman.

As he opens his e-mail account, he came to realize a new problem had arisen, money. A streetwalker charges up to a hundred dollars for an hour but this wasn’t some cheap slut on the road but an escort service that cost a lot more.

From under his bed, he took out all his savings hoping to have enough to hire one if he even managed to trick Vlad into sending him a girl. The boy with raven locks gazes upon his life savings, all six hundred dollars, it took him months to gather that much money on his own.

Thinking with the head in between his legs, the boy rush to his computer believing the cash he had was enough to get him an all-night service, with trembling fingers he types the address and asks for the rates and the girls available. Scores of minutes pass by and no reply came back. 

“Maybe he knows I’m a kid…”- whispered Danny as his mom calls him for dinner.

Defeated once more he shuts down his computer and heads down to the dinner table where his sister was already getting her dinner. The idea of asking her to pop his cherry cross his mind though he grosses himself out the moment he pictures her naked.

Jazz talked about having made ace another of her test while Danny couldn’t get past his B+ which slightly bothered him more out of competition than anything else. Once dinner was done, Danny excuse himself as he returns to his room.

Much to his surprise, there was an e-mail notification on his computer, his heart started to beat harder as he opens the mail. It was from none other than Vlad Master who had sent him a portfolio with his girls.

Danny instantly locks his bedroom door and closes his windows before open the file. Common sense told him to run the file on his anti-virus but the boy was much too eager to listen and so he opens it up revealing a few dozen ladies.

Blondes, brunets, and redheads to choose from, Vlad was so sure only his selected clientele had access to his cards and didn’t care to do a background check. One by one Danny brose the files looking for the perfect girl.

A young tan woman with ebony hair caught his eyes instantly, her beautiful face and hypnotic eyes were too much to resist. He clicks on her file and began reading all the services she offered, the rates were higher than he thought.

“Desiree…$300 for one hour and $500 for the whole evening… damn 1200 for 24 hours?”- said Danny.

Danny began writing a reply to Vlad asking for Desiree, he wanted her for the whole evening and how should he pay. Vlad took his sweet time to answered back but told him he needed to give a down payment and an address.

The boy barely had enough money to hire Desiree but told Vlad he would do a money transfer as he didn’t want to use his “credit” card, Danny was begging Vlad wouldn’t see through his lies but soon instructions on where to send the money came in.

He only needed to pay half to guarantee the service and the rest was to be given to the girl. Danny’s heart was beating so hard he might as well have a heart attack but told Vlad he would send the money in the morning all he needed was to get the rest.

(XXXX)

It was very rare for him to be standing in a bank line, even more when he told the cashier he was sending in money. Danny began to sweat cold as she looks at him almost as if she knew for what the money was being used for.

The sound of his receipt being printed made him relax so much he almost passed out on the spot, all he needed now was a hotel room. Danny in his ghostly form cruise around the city searching for the perfect place to have his first time, he couldn’t afford anything too expensive otherwise questions would be asked.

“The pig pen”- whispered the boy.

The place seems clean and at the same time dirty, it was a small three-story hotel with some old feeling to it. The desk clerk seems to have seen better day given his grumpy look, filling himself with the same courage he uses to fight off the ghost, Danny headed over to the front desk.

“Hi. I-I need a r-room for t-two”- stammered the boy as he mentally facepalms himself.

“… Sure kid, one night? That’s thirty bucks”- said the clerk as Danny put the money on the counter.

“My aunt is coming later”- added the boy.

“Whatever you say”- replied the man not caring if what Danny said was true.

The wallpaper was old and decrepit, the stairs creak with each step he took but Danny didn’t care in the least. It seems there weren’t many guests staying in the hotel as he headed to the first floor, the room wasn’t as bad as he expected, clean sheets on the bed and it seems to have vacuum recently.

A large and comfy bed, an old television from the 90s on the corner and a small bathroom. Feeling more relax he put his backpack on the bed and sent an email to Vlad telling him the money was sent and the place where he was staying.

The deal was simple, Desiree would arrive at two o’clock and service him until midnight, Danny had even convinced his parents to let him stay out late as he uses the excuse of seeing a horror marathon with Sam at the know movie theater, both Maddie and Jack would be out of town on ghost-related errands and Jazz was having a sleepover party. 

There were almost two hours before Desiree arrived, therefore, he considers in watching a movie to relax, but the only available channel was pornographic which didn’t help him calm his nerves down in the lease. 

His excitement was so much he had to fight off the urges to masturbate by taking a long cold shower. His watch read one-thirty and once again the excitement was rising up and his penis stood firm as he counted the minutes.

Danny cover himself in cheap cologne wore the newest underwear he had for he didn’t want to give a bad impression. The boy walked around the room waiting for Desiree to arrive, just a few minutes before the due time he heard loud steps echoing in the hallway.

He stood quietly near the door waiting for the knock. Danny could feel an emptiness at the pit of his stomach upon seeing a small shadow under the slit of the door, a gentle knock came upon and Danny hastily moves to open.

Hiding behind the door he let Desiree enter, as he closes the door Danny lay witness to the same woman from the email, though in her pictures she wore a very small red bikini and here she came dress in tight leather pants, a white top with a leather jacket and stiletto high heels.

Desiree was taller than what Danny initially expected but nonetheless, she was exactly as her picture show her. The tan woman looks straight at Danny as she lowers her sunglasses and drops her sports bag to the side.

“The fuck?”- said the woman.

(XXXX)

“For fuck’s sake, is this a joke”- said Desiree as she took out her phone ready to Vlad.

“No! Wait please. I have the rest of the money!”- yelled out Danny as he shows the cash.

Desiree looks straight at Danny’s pleading eyes; she knew it wasn’t a prank as she took the money. Clearly, the boy went through a lot of problems to get to meet with her, it was fairly obvious Vlad didn’t know the client was a minor but her perverted side kicked in.

“Anyone knows we’re here?” - asked the tan woman. 

“Just the clerk but I told him you’re my aunt”- replied Danny without wasting time.

Desiree gazes over Danny, he was young and cute, she had the money in her hands already and a “deal is a deal” according to her boss Vlad. Going against reason she accepted to service Danny.

“So, what do you have in mind kid?”- asked Desiree in a kinder voice as she took Daniel in her arms.

His small and frail body felt so different from the mend she normally worked with; she could feel his heartbeats echoing unto her chest through her breast. She couldn’t help but giggle as Danny tried to touch her butt. Danny instantly pulled his hands away the moment Desiree gave a slight gasp.

“Don’t worry kid you can touch all you want. By the way how old are you?”- asked Desiree casually as she opens her bag.

“… I’m twenty-one”- replied Danny as he caresses her ass.

Desiree rested her bag over the drawer as she pulled out condoms and lubricants which she places over the side, Danny’s little fingers made their way under her blouse, she could feel how he trembled.

“And your real age?”- asked again the woman.

“………Fourteen”. Replied the boy as he pulls his hand away. 

“I see”- said Desiree as she locks lips with the boy.

Her tongue danced around his mouth savoring the toothpaste he used to make sure his breath was mint. She unbuckled her pants without breaking the kiss as she guided his hands back to her ass the moment her pants were below her hips.

Never had he felt such softness in his entire life, her perfume made him feel bold and daring therefore Danny explore her privates with his hands as his tongue got more acquainted with the inside of her mouth. His left-hand caress her lower cheeks while his right hand was much braver for it headed to a forbidden place.

Desiree gave out a soft and erotic moan as Danny’s fingers found her vagina hidden under her panties, it was warm and humid. There was nothing he could use to compare that feeling, while Danny cuddles her bare crotch, she gently bites down on his lower lip.

“How much do you know about a woman’s body?”- asked Desiree as the feeling of teaching a boy so young the ways of the bed were clouding her mind. 

Danny had seen many naked girls in his computer and while peeping at the showers but this was the first time an older woman was exposing herself to him by her free will. His pants tighten so much it started to hurt as Desiree toss her jacket and blouse over to the drawer.

“Not much”- replied the boy realizing how little he actually knew.

Desiree peeled her leather pants away and tossed them to the floor, only her bra and panties remain. The tan woman smiled as she noticed Danny’s little bulge in his pants, the boy froze up as she took hold of his manhood.

“I’ll teach you”- whispered Desiree as she unbuckled his pants.

In matter of seconds, the boy was sitting naked on the bed, there just too many first times going around. Never had he imagine not even in his wildest dreams to be nude in a hotel room with a naked tan beauty. Her breasts were by far bigger than Paulina’s and her body was near perfection, compare to Desiree, Paulina was just a little brat with tiny lemons for breast. 

Desiree crawls over the bed as she laid over her back, with a soft wave of her finger she summoned Danny to her. As the boy came closer, she opens her legs wide and far showing the jewel he touching earlier, movies and photos couldn’t do justice to the real thing. 

(XXXXX)

“You do know what that is? What you pay for?”- asked Desiree in a playful voice.

“Yeah… I-it’s a vagi… vagin…”- tried to answer Danny as he fought the urges to touch his member.

“Silly geese, let’s use grown-up words. Take a closer look, that’s called a pussy, P.U.S.S.Y.”- said Desiree as she spread herself wider.

Danny’s face came as close as he could letting her scent penetrated his nose. His eyes watch every detail of her jewel, each lip, and the canal, despite not having any experience he knew by instinct what to do.

“Look at this little bean, it called a clit. Give it a little kiss, go on lick it”- ordered Desiree.

The boy did as order and gently kiss her clit before licking her entire vagina like a starving dog, Danny didn’t mind the salty flavor all he wanted to continue eating her out. Desiree giggles in between moans as Danny was literally licking her like a dog, going up and down.

Despite loving the flavor his tongue couldn’t go on forever and his neck sore lightly. His tan lover pulled him up to her making sure her nipples touch his childish chest, Danny wonders if the time for sex had come and tried to pierce her entrance with his penis.

“That’s my belly button silly.” Said Desiree as she kisses him, “let me return the favor baby”- 

A soft, warm and wet sensation embrace his member, he could swear Desiree’s tongue was wrapped around his shaft. Danny wasn’t as big as her regular clients so she could take all of his penis without choking or gagging.

His cum started to pile up and without warning, he fires his full load unto her mouth. He never fires so much semen in one single go but despite not seeing it he firmly believes to have filled a whole bucket, his proudful look disappears the moment he saw Desiree’s eyes.

Her mouth was full of his seed but rather than being angry at him she swallows her baby making juice. Desiree winks at him while asking if he was ready for the main course, Danny saw her walk over to the drawer as she picks up the condom strip.

Danny gulps down as he got hard all over again just by seeing her perfect round ass. Desiree ripped the package with teeth and soon her soft hands roll the rubber down his phallus as Danny played with her nipples.

“Seems like a waste”- suddenly said Desiree.

“What do you mean?”- asked sheepishly the boy as he fears she didn’t want to continue.

“It’s your first time and I haven’t had a gu… a man like you in a long while”- added the woman making Danny blush.

Desiree look at the boy before taking her phone out and viewing her calendar, Danny sheepishly asked if she was having second thoughts about this. She replied by kissing him once more as she lay on the bed with her legs spread wide open.

“It’s my safe day… I already took a birth control pill this morning. Wanna do it without the condom?”- asked the tan woman.

“Yes!!”- yelled out Danny

Without wasting a single second, he peels off the condom not caring if it broke along the way, there was strange feeling to seeing the boy so eager to have her, all her other clients just saw a mere hole to fuck but Danny saw a woman.

Though Danny was the one having the many “first times,” Desiree too felt as if this was her first time as well. It was nonetheless, the very first time in her twenty-four years of age that she felt so desired, so wanted. The boy didn’t want to fuck her, he wanted to make love to her.

“Don’t forget kid… I’m a whore, a lot of cocks have been in there. Are you sure?”- said Desiree.

“Yes, I’m sure”- answered Danny firmly.

(XXXX)

His small bare cock touch Desiree’s vagina, the warm love fluid tainted his young virginal member. Even Desiree’s heart was beating like the first she had sex, slowly Danny’s penis pierces her womanhood with ease.

It was soft and tight at the same time, so hot he could feel his penis burning up but despite the heat, he didn’t want to pull out. He could feel her fold peeling down his phimosis exposing his head to the vagina.

Their hips touch each other as Danny bury his face on her large and soft breast, the heat he was feeling inside of Desiree and her delicious fragrance was numbing his mind, gently he pushes back his hips as slow as he can but the friction was too strong. 

Danny couldn’t hold his semen down not even for a single second as he found himself unloading all his seed inside of Desiree, but the woman wraps her legs around his waist. The hot liquid filled her insides as she moans loud and long.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it”- said Danny as he tried to pull out of her.

“Relax kid, everyone’s like that the first time”- answered Desiree.

Without parting from each other she hugs him tightly as kisses him deeply, even sucking on his tongue. Both lovers kiss and stroke each other until Danny could get hard again. Desiree put Danny on his back as she began to ride him.

Her breast bounces in front of his eyes making him even more excited but he couldn’t last for more than a few minutes. Danny begged to let him do her “Doggystyle” once he was hard again, Desiree chuckle lightly as she commented on, he had been seeing too many porn movies.

But did as asked and bend over, Danny couldn’t get hard again so soon but Desiree instructed him to rub himself against her. The soft and warm buttocks of Desiree were mesmerizing but her anus caught his attention.

“Hey can I put in your anus?”- kindly asked Danny hoping she would say yes. 

“Fine but take the lube and spread on your dick and my asshole… it’s been a while since anyone was in there”- replied Desiree.

Danny put as much lubricant as he could on his penis and her anus. She was tighter than before, as Desiree said no one was there in a long time, he could barely describe it, the entrance was tight and firm but the inside was soft and warm.

Each stroke felt unbelievable, his blue eyes observe with morbid detail as he penetrated her over and over. But couldn’t beat his record so far and since she didn’t mind have his seed inside, Danny let go and fill her rear.

In between kissing, touching and the eventual intercourse it had reached eleven-thirty pm. Danny wanted to continue but was completely spent. His tank was empty and his penis was red slightly swollen and worse yet extremely sensitive.

“That was unbelievable, thank you so much”- said Danny in between breaths.

“I really worked up a sweat. Let’s take a shower”- replied Desiree. 

(XXXX)

The hot water made Danny have a tingly sensation on his penis the moment he touches the bathwater, even though she had done her job Desiree continue touching his genitals in a kind manner while letting him rest on her breast.

“It’s already passed midnight; are you ok staying longer?”- asked Danny not really wanting to let her go.

“You’re my only client for the day. Did you pay the room for the whole night?”- asked Desiree in return.

“Yeah”- answered the boy.

“Good, let’s stay the night”- added the tan women.

Desiree didn’t bother in getting dressed or wearing any nightgowns and insisted on Danny doing the same, even in the comfort of his home Danny never slept naked. Now he gazes over the sight of the beautiful woman in bed. The sudden sound of the television being turn on broke his trance.

“Let me order a pizza”- said Danny. Again, it was the first time he saw a naked woman eat on the bed while watching a porn movie. It was strange and exciting mix of feeling all going on at the same time.

“Danny, I don’t do this at all but here’s my number. Let’s go on a date sometime, maybe we can fuck again.”- said Desiree as she winks at him.

The boy with raven locks lay on top of his onetime lover letting their genitals kiss each other as they fall asleep.


	2. Night at the motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes on a date with Desiree but things got a little too intimate and eventually end up at a motel getting to know each other a little better.

Lady of the night   
Chapter two

Danny was lying down on his bed while he held on to his erect penis, it was the third time he had pleasure himself to a picture of Desiree, the woman to whom he gave his virginity to. That night was one to remember and one he wouldn’t forget.

Her warmth and delicious yet erotic fragrance still lingers within his nose despite having been a whole week since that night, as a parting gift Desiree let him take several pictures of her in various positions, king among them was one where Desiree lay over her back with her legs spread wide as his seed drip out of her.

It was proof Danny was now a “man,” but after feeling her and knowing the pleasures of sex there was no way for his hand to please him in the same way, Danny wanted to feel her again. The boy unleashed his load over his chest.

Breathing deeply, he scrolls the pictures, each one of them of Desiree in a different position. Danny wonders if she did that with all her clients or it was a special service just for him, soon he comes across a number in his contact list. 

“I can’t believe she actually gave me her number”- whispered the boy.

True to her word she gave him her personal cellphone number, though the boy hadn’t mustered the courage to call her so far. It wasn’t as if he could just ask her on a date out of the blue, he needed a reason or better yet money.

His wallet was especially thin these days, the boy had broken his piggy bank once he discovered there was a woman willing to sleep with him in return for money. Danny turns his gaze over to the night clock over his desk.

It was barely eleven pm, and though he wasn’t exactly tired, Danny knew there was nothing better than a good night’s rest. His days consisted of fighting ghosts and stopping petty criminals, so having a decent sleep was often welcome.

Danny rolled under his sheets as he ready himself for a night dreaming of Desiree, the woman had taken over his dreams and Danny often fantasized about having her again. The only issue was the money, she wouldn’t sleep with him if there wasn’t money involved.

The boy dreamt of Desiree taking his manhood unto her mouth, passing her tongue all around while her hands caress his legs. He didn’t care if his sheets got wet with her love juices, Desiree wiggles his semen around her tongue before swallowing it.

Daniel relaxes on the bed as she mounts him, putting his penis unto her female entrance. Slowly the woman lets her full body weight pierce her letting a loud and lustful moan echo within the room, she was so hot her pussy burns his cock.

“Oh Danny, I love you… I ring!!”- Danny jumps out of the bed as his phone was ringing.

It was still dark and knew it wasn’t his alarm waking him for school, the moment he takes the phone in his hands he notices it wasn’t a call but a text, though he was enticed of cussing the caller for waking him up at two in the morning.

Danny felt butterflies in his stomach the moment he realized it was none other than Desiree herself texting him, the boy had assumed the number was fake but didn’t call back as to not break the illusion she was interested in him.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up.”- Read the text Desiree send.

“No, I was studying”- lied Danny as he didn’t want to cut the conversation short.

“Can I call you now?”- replied the woman.

It was nothing more than a casual conversation and yet Danny was already hard as a rock, to just think Desiree would be the first to call him was beyond unbelievable, the idea that perhaps she was interested in him as more than a client started to grow.

Knowing his house had walls as thin as paper, he flew to the OP-Center his father spent far too much money as he told Desiree she could call. After a few seconds the phone began to ring and with a shaking hand he answers.

“Hello babe. Hope I’m not calling too late”- said the woman.

Danny muttered his “hello” but got a few giggles from Desiree as she sweetly “reprimanded” him for not calling sooner. She half moan about how rude it was to let a woman be the first call, the boy gulps down as he apologizes and offers to make it up.

“I was hoping you say that, wanna go on a date tomorrow?”- asked Desiree.

Danny couldn’t believe Desiree was asking him out on a date for Saturday night, it was a simple movie date but he was more than eager to say yes despite the short notice. Danny was a geek and Desiree the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, not even Paulina could compare to her.

It felt like a dream, so much he even pinched himself in the cheek just to make sure he wasn’t in fact dreaming. It couldn’t get more real than this, the place they were meeting at was a movie theater at downtown, Danny wasn’t sure where it was but he wasn’t about to plead ignorance on her.

“Sure thing, eleven pm sharp.”- said Danny.

The town hero hung up as he takes in the whole situation, there was no way for an adult woman to be interested in him, though a bit of arrogance came about as he wonders if he was so good in bed that she wanted his D again. Not even the cold of night brushing against his bare skin could make his erection go away. It was a dream come true. 

(XXXXX)

Desiree lay down on the bed as she looks at Danny’s profile picture, his baby blue eyes were mesmerizing and had a cute face but that wasn’t enough to actually draw out her attention, Desiree didn’t call him out of a desire of making a romantic relationship with him.

She had other less decent reasons to arrange a date with Danny. The woman puts her phone over the nightstand as she gives a brief glance to the eviction notice, the woman had fallen behind on her rent.

Desiree really likes the apartment she was living in; the place was small but comfortable in a decent part of Amity Park. The apartment wasn’t expensive but wasn’t cheap either, normally she could afford it without a problem but Vlad got greedy.

Her boss started to hire more and more girls even though there weren’t enough rooms for them to serviced the clients, such a number of prostitutes also raise the risk of drawing police attention, even worse was the fact she had to pay for the room she services her clients.

With such unfair competition Desiree barely got one client per night, though today was a relatively good night as she got two clients but had to cut her price in half as younger and prettier girls offer themselves at the same rates she did.

“Can’t believe that new bitch Dora took my regulars.”- grumbled the woman as she pulls her bedsheets.

There was no point in staying the whole night at the brothel, there were too many girls already there and she didn’t stand out in the midst of the barbie like girls all over. By this time most men were drunk and often got violent.

She didn’t fancy coming home with a bruised eye and ripped lip, at least Vlad made sure to have such men taken care of. To him the girls were his merchandize and damaged goods were bad for business, her previous boss didn’t give a rat’s ass for her but needed his girls looking their best.

Desiree needed a steady income outside the brothel, her rich regulars were often arrogant and complete assholes. And the sweeter ones were already swayed away by the younger girls, even the website didn’t land her enough clients.

“I really hope you’re as loaded as I think you are brat”- whispered Desiree as he looks to Danny’s profile photo.

She only let him have one single day to think the date over, she didn’t want him thinking too deeply about it. The last thing Desiree wanted was for Danny to have second thoughts, hence why she called him at two in the morning.

Desiree woke up at around one in the afternoon, after a quick shower and a small meal she needed to get ready for her date. The woman called Vlad saying she wasn’t going to the brothel; the man didn’t care if she did go as there were many other girls he was more interested in.

Saturdays were the days she was supposed to make the most income but now there were twice as many girls during the weekends and she knew there was no point in going, she had a bigger fish to fry at the moment.

“Let’s see… what’s gonna get that brat horny.”- Said the woman as she opens her closet.

Her wardrobe was filled with all kinds of short dresses and erotic underwear, miniskirts and tight shorts were her favorite. Desiree needed something to draw Danny’s attention, she wasn’t planning on sleeping with the boy.

But she needed to make sure the option was open and have him ask for her pussy. The woman chose a short blue mini skirt and black tank top along some high stiletto heels and a bright green G-string, she was sure this would catch his eyes.

Her purse carried her work gear namely condoms and lubricants, among some birth control pill but wonder if she should buy fancier condoms for Danny, all she needed to do now was wait until it was time for her date with Danny.

(XXXXX)

The boy looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, there was no way he could tell his parents about going out on a date with a hooker he met online, more important than his parents were the fifty dollars in his wallet he got as an allowance. 

“It’s not gonna be enough”- whispered the boy.

He was sure the woman was only being nice with him but if he wanted to have sex again then he needed to pay for her time, even if he got a “friends” discount he was too short on money. The movie was her treat or so he thought but just in case he should bring in some cash.

“But what about the after-show?”- questioned the boy.

If there was the chance of having sex then he needed a hotel room, condoms, and her fee. But Danny didn’t have that kind of paper on him, he could ask his parents for it, as he debated on how to ask for over five hundred dollars his mother called him over. 

“Danny, sweetheart can you get me some milk from the store”- said his mother.

“Sure… can I keep the change?”- asked the boy upon seeing the twenty-dollar bill.

Maddie told him he could keep it as she assumed he was saving up for another videogame, Danny walks down the street thinking about a way to make money in such a short time, he only had until ten pm to come up with the cash.

“She’s not gonna want to do it for free, this is a friendly outgoing”- said Danny as he enters the store.

After buying the milk he would have the grand total of fifty-five dollars, it was enough to get him a hotel room at the Pig Pen but what was the point of staying there if he and Desiree weren’t going to do anything else.

“I can’t mow anyone’s lawn and get that kind of scratch so quick… maybe I should ask Sam… no! I can’t”- said the boy as he walks out the store.

Danny was so deep in thoughts he didn’t even notice the whole transaction; it was as if he was in automatic mode. Take the milk and pay for it, walk out, repeat. The unmistakable sounds of gunfire broke his trance.

Not even half a block away from the shop did a man ran out shooting at the store owners, but the owner fire back as he dials for the police while the pedestrians ran for their lives, Danny’s inner hero kicks in and he slips into the alleyway.

Armed burglaries were much more common than ghosts’ attacks and far easier to stop. The ghost boy flew after the thief as he tried to elude capture by running down the alleys and hiding behind a large dumpster, once the burglar felt safe, he took out his loot.

“That’s not nice.”- whispered Phantom before slamming him against the wall.

The man was left unconscious on the floor as the money fell out of the bag, there were hundreds of bills scattered around the floor. Danny’s eyes wander over the fifty- and hundred-dollar bills, with a quick scan he fails to see any person around.

“Surely no one’s going to notice one or two…… or six bills missing”- said Danny as he kneels down.

His greedy hand takes hold of a whole wad of cash, he was sure the man had stolen from elsewhere as there was much more than what the store could have. Lust took over his thoughts as he imagines putting Desiree on the bed.

“Stealing from a thief isn’t a crime… and it’s for a noble cause.”- whispered Danny as he vanishes into thin air.

(XXXXX)

Danny felt sick and guilty as he stares at the money over his desk, he only intended on taking just a pinch. Enough to pay Desiree in case she offers her services or at least enough to treat her to some snacks at the shop.

“So that’s how two thousand dollars look like”- whispered Danny.

The boy couldn’t help but look at the cash, it was more than triple of Desiree’s rates, Danny wonders if he could ask her for the twenty-four-hour deal. His first time cost him nearly six hundred dollars and got to fuck her to his heart’s content.

The evening was running much too slow for Danny’s liking but once the clock strikes nine pm he told his parents about going to bed, it wasn’t so strange as he normally went to sleep at ten o’clock, Danny rushed into his bedroom and pulled out his best clothes.

He already had a bath and just needed to add some cologne. Danny chose a more night get-up for his date with Desiree, black jeans and a navy-blue polo shirt with a red hoodie was his chosen attire. The boy thought he looks sharp. 

Once the clock announces ten-thirty Danny locks his door and flew out the window. The movie theater comes into view soon enough and he had more than enough time to spare, landing at a dark corner Danny return to his human form and made sure he was looking his best.

With a brush of his hand, he made sure the money was still there. His phone rang and a text came through saying Desiree was waiting for him at the entrance, the boy expected more people at the theater but there was only a handful of visitors.

It was the last feature, the movies weren’t blockbusters and to make things worse the theater was much smaller than the one at the mall downtown, but Danny didn’t care for the movie or the installations, all he cares for was for Desiree.

The woman was waiting for him at the entrance, she looks stunning in her blue mini skirt and black top all cover under a black leather coat. The couple chose a cheesy horror movie and headed over to the shop for popcorn and sodas.

The moment they enter the cinema Desiree took off her coat and grab the popcorn while Danny held the sodas, he did notice there were only three more people inside. The chairs were filthy and the floor felt sticky but Desiree told him to follow her to the back so they could better see the movie.

Danny couldn’t help but stay a few steps behind as he wanted to see under her short miniskirt, but the cinema was faintly illuminated and therefore couldn’t see anything. Nevertheless, he did enjoy watching her wiggle her butt all the way to the back.

“Time to show my charms.”- mentally said the tan woman.

As Danny came closer, he couldn’t help but stand in sheer awe as Desiree sat with her legs open, she didn’t spread herself in a “vulgar” manner, it was more like a manly way of sitting. Danny could see her green underwear as she casually relaxes on the chair.

“Come on Danny, sit down.”- asked Desiree as she put the popcorn in between her legs.

The whole room went dark as the movie started; Danny wasn't used to seeing such an old film. It was an 80s horror movie, the kind with blond teenagers running around in their undies while a masked killer stalks them.

“It’s much more interesting than I thought.”- whispered Danny as his hand searches for more popcorn.

The boy did feel something warm but it wasn’t popcorn, slowly moving his head over to Desiree he noticed the woman had moved forward to release some tension from her back. His hand was touching Desiree’s crotch, the soft fabric of her underwear and warm pussy ran through his fingers as their eyes met forcing Danny to pull his hand away while apologizing. 

“Fuck! I screw up.”- cursed under his breath.

“Relax… here.” Said the woman as she pulls his hand under her thong.

Danny had touched her crotch before and seen every inch of her body but to touch an adult woman in a public place was something he hadn’t imagine doing, he could feel how her womanhood began to moisturize as she hand feed him the popcorn.

Once the snacks were gone, Desiree moves her hands over to his zipper and pulls out his young cock from his pants. Danny blushes like a tomato while Desiree began to slowly jerk him off, she was surprised at how hard he could get.

All her clients were somewhat soft at this point and some others needed a special pill to perform but not Danny, he was firm like an iron rod. Desiree let the popcorn cup fall to the floor spilling all the leftovers as Danny penetrated her cunt with his fingers.

“Desiree, can we have sex?”- asked Danny raising his voice below a whisper.

“No can-do honey”- whispered Desiree to his ear.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing her refusal, the boy was ready to be turned down but it still hurt a lot to actually hear it from Desiree’s mouth. But he couldn’t understand why she was jerking him off and letting him touch her privates if she didn’t want to sleep with him. 

The woman held her hand over his own hand preventing his fingers from exiting out of her as he asks why they couldn’t do it if they were already touching each other’s privates, the woman calmly explain this was a nothing more than a friendly get together and she was only jerking him off like a good friend. 

The world of adults was much more complex than what he thought, Sam would beat him black and green if he ever touched in between her legs and hadn’t seen others in school touch each other like they were doing right now.

“Only really close friends do this, besides what you’re touching is my money maker. I can’t just let you use it for free.” Said Desiree as she continues to slowly jerk him off.

“I got money…”- whispered the boy drowning in lust.

He couldn’t see it but Desiree was smiling long and wide, her hopes were paid off. The boy did have loads of cash as she had hoped for and he was ripe for picking, with a kiss on his cheek she moves her head towards his crotch and swallows his penis completely.

Danny’s flavor and the popcorn both mix inside her mouth but she didn’t mind in the least as she actually enjoy the flavor, Desiree pass her tongue around his dick as she asks in between slurps if he wanted to go to a motel she knew about, unlike before they couldn’t go to the same hotel for it would raise suspicions.

The boy was lasting longer than before but Desiree hears him agree to her request as he lifts her skirt and lets him finger her ass. Out of nowhere the lights were turned on but Desiree continues sucking on Danny for a full minute letting him cum inside her mouth.

“Come on babe.”- said Desiree as she got up and adjusted her skirt.

Danny wonders how they would find a motel at midnight, there were no buses and was scared to call for a cab. Desiree put her arm over his shoulder as she pulls him closer to her, the boy noticed they were walking to the parking lot.

There was only a handful of cars and no one in sight, slowly he puts his hand over her hip as Desiree turns her gaze over to him. The boy expected her to tell him not to touch her in public but instead she smiles as she holds his hand.

“You know, you can touch under my skirt.”- said Desiree as she guides his hand straight to her love holes.

Danny felt as if he was dreaming, not only was he having a date with an adult, he was touching her private parts in a parking lot. The ecstasy was so strong he felt as if he were about to cum in his pants, but his trance didn’t last for too long as they stood in front of a car.

It was an old four-door black sedan; the car had seen far better days as the paint was running off and the seats were so worn out they were tearing up. His mother had told him over a hundred times never to board a stranger’s car but Desiree wasn’t a stranger. 

“We’re doing it here?”- asked Danny as he looks to the backseat.

“Of course not, we’re going to a motel out of town.”- replied the woman. 

Desiree didn’t trust Danny enough to take him to her house and save up on the motel fee, the boy could run his mouth with his friends and she could have a bunch of kids knocking at her doorsteps, it was something she couldn’t have, her freedom was worth more than a few bucks.  
(XXXXX)

The woman parks the car at the roadside in between a few motels, without turning the lights on she gets ready to renegotiate her rates with the boy as she puts her hand over his leg. This time she didn’t need to pay Vlad any commission, it was all her earnings.

The woman needed to make sure the boy was trapped in her charms and wouldn’t look elsewhere for sexual pleasures, if he wanted, he could contact with any number of whores from the website and some were even better looking than her.

“Danny you don’t need to use the site anymore, just call me and I’ll come over.” Said Desiree making sure Danny wouldn’t look elsewhere.

The boy agrees by nodding his head though he soon glues his eyes to her breast, Desiree took notice of this and pulled her top down exposing her breast to the boy’s eyes. Danny didn’t avert his eyes and instead grab her tits as she climbs on his lap.

“I can do all kinds of things, I’ll suck you dry and do roleplay, for the right price we can stay naked all day long and go at it like rabbits”- whispered Desiree.

“We can do anal again?”- sheepishly asked the boy.

“Yes, we can. You can shove your cock up my tight little asshole, I can even dress up like those cartoon girls you like so much.”- moaned the woman more than speaking.

Desiree lowered her prices just a little so she wouldn’t scare Danny away, but it didn’t matter since Vlad wasn’t getting anything from this deal. The boy was young and naïve therefore wouldn’t try anything sick or degrading, best of all she could manipulate him to her leisure.

“I’m gonna need some cash upfront… for the room… let’s say… three hundred.”- Said the tan woman as she rubs her crotch to his harden boy dick.

Danny couldn’t utter the necessary words to but gave her the cash, long had he forgotten it was stolen money. It didn’t matter anymore so long he could get his dick wet again; Desiree whispered to his ear about staying the whole night while making squeal like a girl. 

The boy watches his tan lover walk around the corner and into the motel’s reception to ask for a room, the boy, of course, keeps hidden inside the car as he didn’t want to be seen and have someone call the cops on Desiree.

His eyes scan the car’s interior, the stereo was missing and there was a musky smell he couldn’t recognize, there was an open condom wrapper at his feet which made him feel slightly jealous, but force himself to be reminded that Desiree is a prostitute. 

Danny also notices some strange stains on the backseat and a few more open wrappers, feeling curious he began to check the car. The glove box had a few gold color condom strips and an open lube tube, which made him wonder if she uses the car for work or leisure.

“Got us a nice room Danny”- said Desiree as she opens the door.

Danny’s heartbeat loud as Desiree drove into the motel straight to the farthest room, as the couple steps out the car Danny notices the trees in the back and the pale moon above, a few rooms had their lights on but he couldn’t hear anything.

“I heard a lot about this place… I always wanted to fuck here”- casually accepted Desiree as they enter the room making Danny blush.

The woman had heard from other whores in Vlad’s brothel about the “King motel,” the place was at a hundred dollars the night but heard it was fancy. Pink walls and heart shape bed with a huge mirror to the side, large television and a jacuzzi.

Danny looks over to the shower as there was only a glass wall to divide the bathroom and the bedroom, Danny began to understand this motel was specially made for having sex, everything within screams sex in there, the portraits of naked women on the walls and red hearts over the bed.

“This place is soundproof, so we can be as loud as we want and won’t bother anyone.”- said Desiree as she puts her purse on the nightstand.

Danny walks over to her and holds the woman by her wide hips, Desiree doesn’t doubt in French kissing him. It felt like an eternity since the last time he kissed Desiree, her warm tongue wrestle with his as her hands made their way to his crotch.

“First things go first”- said Desiree as she asked for her money.

Danny quickly hands her a thousand dollars making the woman open her eyes in shock as she didn’t expect him to whip out so much money like it were his pocket change, she was ready to negotiate her fee but once the money was in her hands, Desiree stores it in her purse as she realized she hit the jackpot with Danny, with a large smile she mentally readies herself to service the boy.

“What do you want to do?”- asked Desiree as she tossed her coat over the chair.

“I don’t know.” Replied Danny.

The boy sincerely thought sex was as natural as breathing but couldn’t think of anything to do aside from just sticking his cock inside of her, Desiree giggled for a moment as she began to undress, it took mere seconds for her to be only in her thong and high heels.

“Let me teach you then”- said the woman.   
(XXXXX)

There was a certain excitement about teaching Danny the correct way to pleasure a woman, Desiree sat on the bed but pulled her legs up as she peels off the thong before tossing it on the floor and spreading her legs.

Danny once more gets to see the most hidden place a woman has, with a wiggle of her finger Desiree invites Danny to have a closer look. The fragrance of her wet pussy pierces through his nose like a knife making him stick his tongue out.

“Last time you were a little sloppy”- said Desiree.

The woman instructed Danny to start by licking her clit and working his tongue around the folds of her vagina, the boy’s tongue dances around and even worked its way into her canal, he loved the salty flavor of her love juices.

“I wonder how this hole taste like?”- whispered the boy as he redirects his tongue to Desiree’s anus. 

Danny’s tongue began to caress her asshole, after ten good minutes of licking Desiree ordered Danny to stop as it was time to have sex. The boy was already rock hard and more than ready to penetrate her.

But the moment Danny was about to stick his penis inside of Desiree, she stops him. The boy was bewildered by feeling her hand on his chest and a finger wiggling a no, they already had agreed to have sex and he already paid her. There wasn’t a reason to stop now.

“Last time was a special service but we’re having a lesson now, you need to learn how to use a condom”- said the woman. 

Danny understood what she meant by that, the boy had to be careful and learn some restraint otherwise he could get his future girlfriend pregnant, he was more than sure he wasn’t ready to be a father just yet. 

Desiree undressed Danny and left him naked over the bed as she headed over to her purse, the woman looks at the extra sensitive condoms she bought earlier that day just for this night. Desiree knew it was a waste to have protected sex with the boy but didn’t fancy getting pregnant either.

The woman rolls down the condom on Danny as she notices it became nearly invisible on his phallus, unlike her cheap rubbers which seem like literal rubber, these were so thin she felt it might break but the brand was well known for its durability.

“Let me be on top”- said Danny the moment Desiree climb over the bed.

“Someone’s a little confident tonight”- replied the woman as she lays over the bed and spreads herself wide open.

Danny instantly remembers the boiling hot interior of Desiree’s vagina the moment he enters her, even though it had been only a mere week it felt as if centuries had passed since the last time he felt this heat around his member.

The meaty folds embrace his penis in a tight hug, Danny could feel her almost as if the condom didn’t exist at all. For a moment he wondered if the sensation would be much lesser due to the condom but it felt just as good as he remembers.

Desiree moans loud and hard as she knew her voice wouldn’t leave the room, but was afraid she sounded too fake. Nevertheless, Danny didn’t seem to mind as he kept on ramming his hips unto her own while hugging tightly.

“Come on baby… bite my tits.”- ordered the woman. 

Danny obeyed the instruction as he gently took her nipple into his mouth though more than biting, he was sucking on her like a baby which made Desiree giggle in between moans, each hump brought him closer to climax.

Even though he did his very best to hold it in, there was no denying his semen was piling up inside of phallus- Desiree was holding tightly to her ankles but her pussy suddenly tightens so hard Danny felt she was about to chop his dick off.

“I’m cumming!!”- screamed Danny as Desiree squirmed on the bed. 

No matter how many times he jerked off in his room, it never felt remotely similar to this. His entire body was tired but filled with ecstasy, his legs and hips tremble in delight as he pulls out of Desiree who was breathing heavily.

It was one of the very few and rare occasions in which she actually reached an orgasm, most of her clients only use her like a piece of meat and saw her like little less than that but Danny was different, perhaps due to his young age.

Danny refuse to separate from Desiree as he continues hugging the woman while kissing her breasts, she felt somewhat guilty for wanting to turn the boy into her personal piggy bank, he saw her as much more than a hole. 

Desiree wasn't used to cuddling after sex, it made her feel uncomfortable but knew the night was young and Danny would want to continue once he could get hard again. After several minutes of hugging and kissing Danny found himself ready to start again.

“I show you how to put a condom on. So, show me if you learned how”- said Desiree.

The boy cracks a wrapper open and slides the contents on his member which made the woman give him a slight smile, Desiree turns over on her stomach showing her perfectly round ass which made Danny gulp down hard.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to do anal?”- said Desiree as she opens her buttocks.

(XXXXX)

The feeling was so different from her pussy, it was tight at the base but soft and welcoming in the inside, Danny loves the sensation she gave him as he grinds his hips. Her fake moans and exaggerated movements made Danny come close to near orgasm.

Desiree made sure to squeeze as hard as she could making the boy moan like a girl. Surprisingly, the youngster was lasting much longer than before, Desiree took great pride in making her clients cum after only twenty minutes it was a trick she learned during her times in the street.

Before working with Vlad, she had worked the streets and needed to finish her clients as quickly as she could if she wanted to take in more clients. Nevertheless, needed to make sure her Johns had a good time otherwise they wouldn’t come to see her again.

Desiree didn’t like to take it up the ass for it left her sore but that wasn’t a problem with Danny as he wasn’t big enough to make her uncomfortable. After nearly thirty minutes and two orgasms she made obvious to Danny, she felt the condom fill up.

Covered in sweat both lovers look at each other before Desiree rests her head over his young chest, the woman wasn’t used to giving this kind of lover like service but the boy was sweet as honey and kinder than any man she had been with.

Desiree knew better than to make their business relationship into something else. Danny’s phone began to ring making Desiree wonder if his family found out he was out of the house, but the boy told her it was his alarm clock. 

“When did we fell asleep?”- questioned the woman.

The alarm was set to go off at six am, she had booked the room until midday but knew Danny couldn’t stay so long as he had escaped from his house just to meet with her. After a quick shower and a make-out session, she offers to drive him near his house.

“Don’t worry. I can make it on my own……… so can I see you again?”- said and asked the boy with a sugary voice.

His innocent almost lovestruck eyes made her feel even more guilty about using the boy for her benefit but she needed the money, at least those thousand dollars she got from Danny and what she made during the week would get the landlord off her back for a time. 

“How about this, we can meet up here every weekend and I’ll give you my pussy for half the price.”- said Desiree though she had considered in offering to take him to her home, but it was too risky and she likes the motel room.

“Sure thing!”- replied the boy with a huge smile.

The woman knew she couldn’t ask for a grand all the time, the boy would sooner or later seek other girls from the brothel or online once his confidence grew, but if she lowered her price then he wouldn’t go elsewhere.

There was the idea of perhaps becoming his actual girlfriend and leave the whoring for good but kicks the idea straight out of her head as she looks at the boy, he was too young and it would draw unwanted attention, for now it was for the best to keep it as business only. 

“Let me be clear about this. I’m willing to fuck with you for a price but anything other than regular sex cost extra, and don’t tell anyone about us.”- explained Desiree.

She didn’t want to let Danny believe he could do anything he wanted with her; Desiree needed to make sure he didn’t view her as a girlfriend. The last thing she needed was a jealous teen stalking her every move. 

It would be unbelievably awkward and potentially dangerous if Danny barge in on her while servicing a client, but couldn’t deny the idea of a steady income if she made the boy lust for her body. Desiree was sure the boy had money otherwise he wouldn’t give her so much cash without a second thought.

The boy had an undeniable fascination towards Desiree, her persona and kind demeanor entice the boy as much as did her erotic body. Danny had never seen a woman like her before, her large breast and wide hips but also sweet as her caramel skin.

Before parting, the woman hugs Danny tightly as she locks lips with him all while Danny fondles her butt, even lifting her skirt to better enjoy her flesh as he drowns in her delicious fragrance. Desiree wanted to take Danny back home or at least close but that was risky and the boy told her to enjoy the room until check-out time.

“Here Danny, and call me anytime you feel horny.”- said Desiree as she lifts her skirt. “See you next Saturday.”

The boy with raven locks blushes as Desiree pulls down her green thong and hands it over to him. The warm fabric makes his heartbeat hard as it heats up his hands, Danny wanted to take her again but his manhood had enough fun for one night and he was already running out of time.

With his parting gift in hand and a kiss with too much tongue, the boy exits the room after making sure no one would see him. Perhaps it was for the best if they left separately, it felt strange to let the boy go home on his own as it was still dark outside.

The moment she took a glimpse out the window she couldn’t see Danny anywhere, she couldn’t help but wonder if he stopped a taxi so quickly. Desiree should still be able to see him walking to the road but he was gone already. 

“That was a fun night… I guess it’s ok to let loose every now and again…. But I didn’t expect to actually enjoy it.”- Said Desiree as she lays eyes over the five used condoms over the nightstand.


	3. Well spend money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Desiree go out again with sexual results.

Lady of the night

Chapter three: Well spent money.

The bright booming lights and laser beam effects scattered around the nightclub as Desiree watches her friend Penelope Strong dance on the stage, her legs ran up the long tube as she soon turns her rear and shakes in rhythm to the music.

There was a time in which Desiree wanted to be a stripper as her friend but lack the sense of rhythm and loathed the lustful gazes she earns from the patrons. It was especially hard for her since she had to stand on the corners during cold nights, waiting for a client to pick her up in the often cold and sometimes rainy nights.

“And that was the lovely Spectra everybody!”- yelled out the D.J.

Desiree got up from her seat as she headed down to the hallway towards the dressing room, a large dark skin muscular bouncer stops Desiree from entering the dressing as he stated only the strippers could enter, she looks at him and kindly asks if she could wait for her friend.

“Sure babe. How about we get to know each other later.”- said the bouncer as he lifted her chin.

“She’s busy.”- suddenly said Spectra as she walks out of the dressing room.

“You know the boss doesn’t like it that you leave from the front.”- replied the bouncer. 

Penelope looks at him with a stern face as she rudely explains how she was fire for not sucking her fat boss dick, Desiree only looks down as she had done such acts almost every night for the last three years. She wasn’t particularly proud but it paid her rent and put food on the table. 

Both women turn their backs to the bouncer as they head past the tables filled with drunkards and some random semi or fully nude girl dancing above. The smoke of cigars and the loud music echo the clubs as Spectra turns over to see her workplace one last time.

After exiting her former workplace, a young girl with strangely dye green hair came up to them, buffing and whizzing for air, Desiree looks at the young girl as she instantly recognized her as Spectra’s closest friend.

“What’s up Kitty?”- said Spectra as she turns over to see her young friend.

The green-haired girl loathed her name and force others to call by her nickname, Kitty. It was given to her by her biker boyfriend Johnny 13; Kitty was dress in her street’s clothes rather than her lingerie she often worked in.

“Guess what? I quit too, can’t stay alone with that pig”- replied the green-haired girl as she zips up her red leather jacket.

Laughing their way down the street the trio of girls’ head down to their favorite bar to drink there night away. Under obnoxious music, they drank cheap beer and ate poorly made spicy chicken wings at their local bar. 

Desiree looks over to Kitty as she devoured the wings while watering them down beer, Spectra too join in the unhealthy amount of drinking as she berates her former boss and his hideous advances toward her.

The man wanted to sleep with her no matter what, but Spectra never “open” up even after having some of her pay withheld and eventually being threatened with being fired. Nevertheless, Spectra was disgusted by him and though she respected Desiree’s work she wasn’t a hooker.

The redhead wasn’t about to open her legs to her obese and abusive former boss, Kitty too dislikes the man though he never took an interest in her. The moment she heard Spectra quit and finished her last night so did Kitty.

“So, tell me Des. Who you seeing?”- casually asked the redhead. 

The question took by her surprise as the tan woman chock on her beer, even the younger green-haired girl wanted to know why she was so happy lately, constantly watching her phone and parading a long smile on her face. 

“Who? Me? No one!”- yelped the woman as she whipped the beer from the side of her mouth.

Spectra wasn’t easily deceived as she insisted on knowing why Desiree was so happy recently, the tan woman wasn’t in her best mood after work but a mere glance to her phone and she was sparkling with joy.

The redhead managed to sneak a quick peek and saw though for a brief a picture of Desiree and an unknown black-haired male or at least she assumed was a male, Penelope was more than sure her best friend was seeing someone.

Beer bottles gathered up by dozens as the girls celebrated Penelope and Kitty unemployment, neither the redhead or the green-haired girl care to seek employment elsewhere for the moment as they wanted to celebrate the fact they were free from their boss’s grip.

Kitty was already pass out drunk on the table as Penelope insisted on wanting to know who Desiree’s secret man was, but it took several more beers to make the woman talk. Desiree under normal circumstances wouldn’t have said anything.

“He and I aren’t exactly hic a couple, he’s more like my sugar daddy… yeah hic.”- replied Desiree.

Deep down in her drunken heart, she knew there was no way she could tell her friends about Danny, but couldn’t lie to her friends, though before she could say who Danny really was a couple of men came up to them along with Kitty’s boyfriend.

“Kitty asked me to pick her up but I didn’t think she was already this drunk”- said Johnny 13 as he and his friends sat down.

The men sat at the table and order more drinks but the waitress told it was already three in the morning and were closing up but could buy and take them home, Johnny offered to give them a ride before taking Kitty home.

Spectra was much more interested in having more than being driven home by one of the bikers, Desiree on the hand simply flag down a taxi as she waves her goodbyes. The woman was drunk but not enough to pass out. 

(XXXXXX)

The apartment building was in complete silence, not loud tenants staying up with loud music though there was the blue glimmer of a television coming out from the bottom of her next-door neighbor, as Desiree walks into her home she tosses her purse to the side.

Her day at the brothel was boring at best, only three clients in the entire day. Vlad had pushed her from night shift to evening and had to share rooms with the newbies, it was the most embarrassing thing in the world for her to be demoted in a brothel though things could be much, much worse.

She was lucky to have not ended up in some human trafficking ring and be pump drugs on a daily basis. There were too many horror stories around this industry to make her feel at ease, but the possibility of working the streets again was growing.

“I should call that brat again. Gonna need some extra cash if this keeps up.” -whispered Desiree as she headed over to the bedroom.

Desiree peels off her tight dress and tosses on the closest chair she saw before crashing on the bed, she had lousy sex for money and lousy beer to drown the feelings of emptiness her work left her, at least she could go home afterward.

Her door creak open making the tan woman turn around seeing Danny completely nude, the boy had a bottle of champagne in his left hand while his right carried a couple of wine glasses. She had seen the boy naked twice already.

Desiree’s eyes wander down to his crotch, there wasn’t much to see when he was soft but when hard he was still not much. The tan woman had been penetrated by so many men and despite his lack of techniques Danny wasn’t on the bottom of the list. 

The woman didn’t understand why he was in her bedroom at the four in the morning but didn’t mind, perhaps she was too drunk to care or wanted to have more meaningful sex before going to sleep, there was no denying she did like the warmth he provided her.

“What are you doing here?”- quietly asked Desiree as Danny climb on her bed after putting the bottle on the nightstand.

“I thought you missed me”- replied Danny.

The tan woman could feel her crotch getting wet, she refuses to accept a mere child was making her arouse but couldn’t draw the strength to push him again. Gently Danny peels of her luscious underwear away as she unconsciously opens her legs.

Danny’s meat rod was hard and ready for action, he knew what had to be done and Desiree was more than willing. With a mighty thrust he pierces her deeper than any of her clients that evening, she couldn’t help but release a loud moan as she wraps her legs around Danny’s waist.

Her inner folds held tightly to Danny as he pulls away before entering her again. Desiree’s breath became heavier and her moans louder but she couldn’t care in the least if her noisy neighbors heard now. 

“Desiree… marry m…” – a sudden and very loud honking from a truck awoke the woman.

The sun was bright outside and the dreadful sounds of traffic broke into her bedroom making her hangover worsen by the second, the clock on her cellphone told her it was already two in the afternoon since she had a day off which was frequent Desiree just sat on her bed. 

She was still in her underwear lying over her bedsheets, with a quick glance over to the nightstand she notices there wasn’t any bottle. Half asleep she stumbled over to the bathroom quietly calling for Danny, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

“I can’t fucking believe it… I had a wet dream… the fuck? I’m not a teenage girl.”- whispered Desiree as she looks at her lock door.

(XXXXX)

Far away from Desiree’s home a trio of teenagers were standing in front of a car dealership. Sam berated the abomination that proudly stood in between two models, the goth commented perhaps a little too dramatically about the vehicle being sold.

“This is a walking environmental nightmare!!!”- yelled the goth before turning over to her best friend. - “say Danny why do you fly around and scare some people”-

But the boy kept on looking at the dark skin model as she shows the environmental nightmare Sam was speaking about to some potential buyers, her long ebony hair flays to the sides as walks around the car, Danny couldn’t help but mentally remove her tight silver shorts and glimmering top.

“Hey dude, did ya hear me?”- suddenly asked Sam as she waves her hand in front of him.

Danny broke out of his lustful trance as he asks what she wanted; the goth looks at him as she comments if he was alright. Sam had taken notice of his constant mind absent state, it wasn’t a novelty but it had turn frequent.

His ice-cold breath escape from his lips announcing the presence of a ghost, Sam and Tucker both saw their friend rush into a nearby bush. The goth was actually hoping the fight would move over to the dealership but her hopes were in vain as the boy and his ghost fiends soon disappeared.

Neither of them could see the ghostly foe but knew it was a nothing more than a bottom feeder, the really dangerous ones hardly ever hid. Skulker always made announce himself as the ghost zone’s greatest hunter and Ember McLain like the attention. 

Tucker told Sam they should wait for their friend at the Nasty Burger since there wasn’t anything they could do at the moment; they knew their friend was strong but not invincible as he often called for back-up.

“Have you notice Danny’s a little distracted… more than usual”- said Sam.

“Yeah… he used to talk all the time about Paulina but the other day he hardly even noticed her at the cafeteria.”- replied Tucker. 

Sam was starting to worry about his recent behavior, always staring at the cash register or at the armor cars which came to pick up the cash to take it to the bank, Tucker jokingly commented that perhaps his ghost side was flourishing.

“I don’t think so but he did say something about how easy it would be for him to rob a bank.”- whispered the goth.

“You know the other day I saw him walking out from the corrupto grande bank acting all weird but he disappeared like literally.” – added Tucker.

Sam was no fool and knew there was something strange going on with her friend, Danny always uses his powers for good but wondered if her constant nagging was getting on his nerves and wanted to try someone radical. 

“But robbing a bank is not like him… I hope”- thought Sam as they saw Danny walk in through the door.

He still wore the same white polo shirt with a red dot in the middle and his heavily used jeans, his sneakers were just as wore out so Sam wonders if his family was going through a hard time but then recall Jazz using a brand-new laptop.

The redhead was tutoring Sam for the upcoming exams and if her family was having a hard time then she wouldn’t but such an expensive laptop, neither Maddie or Jack ever show favoritism over any of their kids or so she thought.

Nevertheless, the idea still lingers in her head.

(XXXXX)

Danny sniff Desiree’s thong for perhaps the hundred time since he got it, the scent was already long gone but just holding on to it was more than enough to make him hard as a rock. His hand was nowhere near the feeling the woman gave out.

Her delicious fragrance and warmth were mind-numbing, he wanted her again but used up all his money. There was still that lingering doubt in his heart for using stolen money to buy nightly pleasures but Desiree was worth it.

Her wide hips and large breasts, that voluptuous and curvy body of her. Desiree was worth up to the last cent he stole from the thief but the right thing was to return the remaining money to their rightful owner.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have returned the cash or bought Jazz that computer.”- said Danny.

Feeling guilty for having taken the money he only returns what he knew to belong to the store and use the rest on a gift for his sister Jazz, he already spent enough on himself. After washing the cum off his hands, he headed over to his bed.

Unable to gain any rest he opted to go out patrolling hopeful some random ghost would help distract himself, Danny wanted to go sightseeing at the red lights district but without money it was pointless, therefore he landed on a random rooftop.

“I got all you need.”- said a raspy voice down at the alley.

Danny turned invisible and landed next to him wanting to know what he “got,” the man was dress in classic gangland clothes, such as baggy pants and a lot of jewelry. Phantom knew he was trouble but unlike with the ghosts he couldn’t just pummel him down.

“I got weed, grass, horse, Hawaiian ice you name it and I got it”- added the man with sunglasses despite the night.

Phantom smile wickedly long as he saw the exchange between the drug dealer and his addict client, the man suddenly got a call from his boss asking him or rather ordering him to back to the hideout as there was matter that needed addressing. 

The ghost boy followed through the skies as the dealer drove to his hideout. The place as expected was complete and utter garbage, a broken-down car in the driveway and the two-story house was dire need of a serious paint job.

“Maybe I should call the cops on them.”- Wondered Danny as he phases into the house.

Strange lab devices were scattered around the rooms along with marihuana plants, it was amazing no one had already called in the police but the more he looks the more disgusted he was. The upper floor was no better but was also used to house the dealers.

Phantom could hear the voice of men talking in the room further down, as he made his way he notices a door left ajar. With a quick glance he noticed they were three women all buck naked with syringes in their arms.

“Fucking addicts”- whispered the boy.

Though disgusted he knew they still needed help. Normally he would be a blushing mess if he saw three naked girls but thanks to Desiree he was more than used to see naked women in the flesh, it help they were malnourish and an eyesore.

Standing behind the open-door Phantom saw a half a dozen men and some bags on the table. Danny didn’t know what they were but didn’t care.

(XXXXX)

Desiree was sitting on Spectra’s living while her redheaded friend was walking around and talking on the phone, it had been several days since she left the nightclub. The redhead was more than sure she would already get a work offer.

Penelope had only worked at the strip club to pay her psychiatrist education and had done her residency but expected to be hired on the spot. Yet no clinic or hospital was picking up and she wasn’t well known enough to get her own clinic or the money for it.

“In a surprising turn of events, an anonymous good citizen tips off the police about a drug dent.”- Desiree watched the news with more interest than normal.

The newscaster commented on how the police arrested six drug dealers though oddly enough all six were heavily beaten up and even tied up before the police arrived at the scene. So far no one had come forward to claim any sort of responsibility. 

“I guess there is some justice in the world.”- said Desiree while chuckling.

There was no denying she was afraid the police would someday break through her door and arrest her for not only prostitution but sleeping with a minor, yet that day had not come and she needed the money Danny provided.

Her performance with the boy was more than perfect and she knew she glue him to her. Nevertheless, Danny hadn’t called her at all and feared his parents had found out, perhaps he was lockup in his bedroom while his parents hired a private investigator to find her. 

“You’re exaggerating Des.”- whispered the woman as she changed the channel to some cheesy soap opera.

The tan woman couldn’t shake off the feeling of impending doom, she was sure Danny would be bombarding her with messages and asking her to meet up and repeat that night, yet he hadn’t called so far which made Desiree worry.

“I can’t believe it, bastards say I don’t have enough experience… for a fucking clinic.”- protested Penelope as she crashes on the couch next to Desiree.

The redhead rebuked her would-be employers for she had been promised a position at Amity Park hospital but a sudden change in management left out of the deal, Penelope watches cuddles unto her best friend as she replies by hugging her.

“I’m sure a hospital will hire you”- said Desiree assuring her friend.

“If I knew they would back down I would have tolerated that shithole a little longer.”- Replied the redhead. 

Desiree laughs as she told her friend that a least she wasn’t selling her ass for bread, yet Penelope move her head away making the tan woman twist her mouth as she gently moves Penelope’s head back so they could be face to face.

“I didn’t fuck the guy but I did promise to let him do me if he got me in”- added Penelope with a defeated look on her face.

“Rule number one about whoring, never give service before payment.”- said Desiree as she assured her friend nothing was lost. 

Both girls watch the soap opera until it was dark at that moment Desiree told her friend about going home, the woman climbs aboard her car as she wondered if she should text Danny and offer her tushie again.

The woman didn’t want to seem clingy but fear Danny might have contacted someone else from the sight, men or half men always wanted more than what they could chew. Worse yet was the idea of losing Danny to the new girl Dora.

The blonde hair whore was a cock magnet as she got up to fifteen clients in a single night, some degenerates would even make a line waiting their turn while Desiree’s pussy was stuff with cobwebs by the lack of Johns.

Once inside the house she ran a bath while she considers the next course of action, Desiree wanted to call Danny but was afraid his parents took possession of his phone and were waiting for her to call, things had to be taken with baby steps.

Desiree peels off her clothes and climbs inside the bathtub as she observes Danny’s profile picture on her contact list, the boy was sweet as honey and complete gentleman with her. If only he were a few years older than she wouldn’t mind dating properly and not be playing this hide and seek game.

Her phone suddenly started to ring as Desiree notice it was a call from none other than Danny, her heart actually skips a beat as she answers the call. His melodic voice made her lousy day at the brothel much better. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”- said Danny. 

Desiree licks her lips as she seductively told him she was just taking a bath; the boy muttered his words as he asked if he should call later on though Desiree told him to make her a video call as she wanted to see his pretty face.

After a few minutes came to the call she wanted, by then Desiree was out of the tube and ready to show something very nice. Danny blushed as his lover answer the call though rather than seeing Desiree’s face he saw her pussy.

The loud gasp Danny did bring out a giggle from Desiree as she moves the phone from her crotch to her face, both look at each other with a daze. Desiree dip herself inside the bath as continue with her conversation with Danny. She wanted the boy’s money but making love with Danny was recomforting to say the least.

He was so very different from the often smelly and older men she commonly service. Danny was soft and sweet, more interested in pleasuring her rather than just sticking his small cock into her, Danny couldn’t help but try to get a peek at her floating breast. 

“I bet you missed these babies”- said Desiree as she squeezes her breast.

Danny nodded in agreement as he fantasied about sharing that bath with her, Desiree knew how to turn men on. She knew exactly what buttons to press and for how long, with Danny it was much easier than she expected.

“Show me”- suddenly said the woman. “Show me your hard-on”-

With a shaking which was notable in the phone, Danny unbuckles his pants and show her his small yet very hard penis. Before he could react, she took a picture of his adolescent member, the boy wanted to see her again and make love once more.

“Are you busy this Friday?”- asked Danny almost whispering.

“Sure baby… where and when do you want to fuck.”- replied Desiree.

Hearing an adult woman curse in such a seductive manner was still something so new for him, under more normal circumstance he should freak out but it only made him more arouse, Danny couldn’t help but pleasure himself as he spoke with Desiree.

“There’s this place near Lake Eerie. I book a cabin for us during the weekend and if you want, we can stay there and… you know do stuff.”- whispered Danny.

“Stuff? You mean fuck like rabbits.”- answered the woman as she licks her lips. “But three days is kinda expensive… I can’t stay out of… my workplace for too long”- 

For a moment Desiree refuse to acknowledge the brothel she works at, she wasn’t there by force and hardly made enough money after all the new girls came in but if Danny could pay her then she could take the weekend off.

Desiree knew not to ask for too much as it could scare the boy, perhaps three thousand was reasonable but could lower her price a lot more since he was already paying for the place, normally she would never go somewhere so far but she trusted the boy.

“I’ll pay you five thousand”- suddenly said Danny.

The woman nearly drops her phone in the tub, as much as she hated putting a price tag on herself, she was well aware she wasn’t worth that kind of scratch. But kept her mouth shut as she agrees to meet him at Lake Eerie.

(XXXX)

Once Friday morning came Desiree looks over her bag. She was nervous to say the least, never had anyone requested her for so long or offer to pay that ridiculous amount of money, it was a strange mix of fear and flattery.

“I’m sure he won’t do any hiking so boots are off… let’s see… bikinis … check… condoms… check… birth control… check.”- inspected Desiree her belongings.

A normal camping trip didn’t include any of what she was preparing for but this wasn’t a camping trip to the lake but a sex trip to the lake. She was absolutely sure Danny was a rich kid otherwise he couldn’t afford the cabin and her for the whole weekend.

“Wow… this is kinda hot… three whole days of fucking… it's nothing new but fuck I’m so turned on.” -whispered the woman as she picks up two sports bags.

Following Danny’s instructions, she reaches the cabin in question. She was kinda surprised as came she close to the place, it wasn’t new but well kept, Danny was sitting on the porch wearing his white polo shirt and blue jeans.

“Why did I think he was going to be naked”- commented Desiree to herself. 

Danny didn’t hesitate to hug her tightly as he offers to carry her bags into the house, Desiree loves how much of a gentleman Danny was. There was plenty of space between the cabins, so much she could hardly see the other cabins.

“Don’t worry we’re alone.”- casually commented Danny as he lay her bags on the couch.

The cabin was much nicer than she thought, clean floors and almost new furniture, a beautiful fireplace. It lacked electronics but that was to be expected as they were in the wilderness, Desiree was tempted to explore the house but sat on the couch.

“I can see you’re ready to start fucking.” -said Desiree as she opens her legs pulling her skirt up.

“Yes… um… let me show the house…”- replied Danny making Desiree raise an eyebrow. “can you… get… naked…”-

The request got her by surprise but soon reminded herself Danny was still a child and this was the most hardcore he could go. Slowly she peels off her blouse and tossed her skirt to the side, Danny’s heart beat hard and loud as she pulled off her bra.

To walk around the house with a naked woman must be some sort of fantasy Danny had or so thought Desiree as she takes hold of the string she calls underwear, the look of expectation in Danny’s eyes were more than enough to make her wet. 

“You still have my little gift?”- kindly asked the tan woman.

“Yes… it's my lucky charm.”- replied Danny as he saw his woman take her thong off.

Danny started his grand tour of the cabin though Desiree made sure he fingered her through the living room and the kitchen, the backdoor pool caught her eye the most as it was surrounded by a tall wooden fence.

“The bedroom is upstairs…”- said Danny no longer able to hold his erection.

“Then let’s break the bed in… be a sweetheart and bring my bags.”- said the woman.

Before following her command, Danny gazes at her wiggling butt as she made her way upstairs. The woman found the bedroom fairly quick as there were two rooms though only one had a bed and closet, the window overviews the lake and its creepy fog.

(XXXXX)

The bed squeak louder than either of them had anticipated but it didn’t matter at all since they were completely alone and so Desiree let loose, her moans were loud and erotic, but unlike before they weren’t fake at all.

She enjoys what little cock Danny had to offer her; it didn’t reach deep inside of her like she was used to but kept his rhythm for much longer this time, long enough for her to reach an orgasm. The woman could feel the condom filling up inside of her as she stretches her legs straight out. 

It was a very rare time in which she didn’t have to fake an orgasm but despite his age and size, Danny managed to make Desiree reach an orgasm. Thinking fast he rushes over to the bag and pulled the whole condom box.

“Come on Danny. Fuck my tight little asshole.” – begged Desiree as she lifted her ass up high while spreading herself.

The boy didn’t doubt a single second to penetrate her ass with his boyish cock, even with the condom he could feel her insides. Desiree moans and groans as Danny pierces her with his meat rod as hard as he could.

Both forbidden lovers continue with their carnal passion until it was too dark to see. Danny wobbles his legs towards the lights but not before slipping on one of the many use condoms he tossed on the floor, his blue eyes move over to his lover.

Desiree lay over the bed with her legs wide open as she was whizzing for air, not even her most enduring clients could last this long. It wasn’t normal for anyone to carry on for hours much less a fourteen-year-old boy.

“Wow, I could get used to a fuck like that”- said Desiree making Danny smile.

While Danny wobbled his way down to the kitchen where he left some sandwiches and soda cans, Desiree watches her redden crotch in sheer amazement, she was more than impressed by how good he got in such little time.

“It’s a fucken waste to use a condom but that much cum he’ll definitely get me pregnant.”- whispered the woman as she tossed the condom into the trash bin.

As she about to throw away the last condom she looks at it, her pussy juice was covering it while the inside contains Danny’s cum. Going against common sense, she ripped the rubber open and drank the fluid.

“I hope you like turkey sandwiches.”- Said Danny as he walks back inside carrying the food and drinks. 

Desiree blushes redder than a tomato as she took the meal and drinks before heading back to bed with Danny. With the light turn off both lovers hug in a tight and warm embrace as they fell asleep, but even though Desiree slept like a baby, Danny was still wide awake.

“What’s wrong with me… I beat up those dealers and stole most of their money…”- mentally stated Danny as he buried his face unto Desiree’s breast.

To be continued.


	4. The Camping Trip

Lady of the night

Chapter 04: The camping trip

The gentle and warm morning winds woke Desiree from her slumber, her black eyes glance over the bedroom. The wooden walls and the bright outdoors made a perfect morning, it was odd to sleep in a room with no curtains. 

Though her closest neighbor was quite far and no house was in sight let Desiree relax, beside her was her young lover. Danny Fenton was holding tightly to her breast as he remains in dreamland, his right leg wrapped around her hips.

Desiree still wasn’t used to the idea of selling herself to a kid, the innocence in his eyes as they have sex was too enticing for her. There was no amount of excuses she could employ if someone saw them lying down naked.

“No point in staying in bed”- whispered Desiree as she gently pushed Danny to his side.

The clothes she wore the previous day were still downstairs but her sports bag was resting on the room’s corner. Desiree still couldn’t believe she agreed to spend a whole weekend with Danny, she was more than sure he would want to fuck her brains out once he waked.

If Danny had opened his eyes, he would have been treated to the sight of Desiree bending over trying to touch her feet as she stretches her legs. after some light stretching, she headed over to the window to see the morning in the woods. 

From there she could see the green forest and blue lake just a few hundred meters away, on the other side of the lake was another cabin and a third was even farther to the right, even though the sight was wonderful she was more interested in the pool below. 

It was the first time she had been hired for a whole weekend and wasn’t so sure as to what to bring over. Treating it as a normal camping she packed a towel, a pair of hiking boots just in case, a pair of shorts that seem more like underwear as they run up her ass.

Within her bag were costumes in case Danny wanted to do some role-playing and obviously a large number of contraceptives, along lingerie of all kind which mostly consisted of thongs and G-strings, she wanted to bring over her knee-high boots but was already taking too much space in her bag, therefore, had to settle with her high-heels. 

Desiree wasn’t sure what Danny like to do in bed or what kind of silly and childish fantasies he had in mind but it couldn’t be any worse than what regulars like to do. So far Danny only wanted to stick his dick inside of her and the most hardcore he could think of was doing anal.

“What a hassle to put on any of this stuff”- said the woman as she looks over the costumes and shorts.

She wanted to spend the morning in the pool before Danny woke up and ask for more sex, the boy was like a machine never stops. There was a certain satisfaction to be so desired by someone, most of her clients would just “poke” and leave.

Yet Danny wanted more than just sex, he wanted to cuddle and kiss her even after finishing, he wanted to see her naked all the time. With a smirk on her face, she only took the towel and walks out of the bedroom completely naked.

The cabin was much better than she initially expected, Danny didn’t let her get a good look after the very quick tour. The wood was new looking and though the lack of electronics was an issue they did have electricity.

Desiree saw the fireplace as she imagines herself making love to Danny next to the warm flames. Moving from the living room she moves over to the kitchen to fix herself some light breakfast, with another turkey sandwich like last night.

The tan woman looks out the glass door as she eats her meal while glancing over to the pool, she had never swum in one before. The sky was clear with soft winds and a powerful sun above it almost demanded her to take a dip in the water. 

“What’s with the tall fence it’s not like there any neighbors around.”- said Desiree as if she were speaking to someone.

On her way out of the living room she took hold of her purse and pulled out the cellphone, Desiree stops for a brief moment as looks out the glass window. But the sense of been naked in broad daylight was too great to ignore.

Desiree’s heart beat loudly as she steps out to the backyard where the pool is, the water was clear and knew Danny had filled it up before she arrived. There wasn’t much to see beyond the pool as there was no point in having a garden.

To the right of the cabin just a few steps away from the door was a brick grill, a table and a couple of lounge chairs. Desiree walks over to the table and leaves her purse on top of it before heading to the pool she took glance grill.

“Maybe I can convince Danny to make a barbeque or something.”- said Desiree as she took a selfie which she promptly sent over to her friend Penelope followed by the text, “living the life.”

Leaving the phone over the table she directed her attention to the pool and notice it wasn’t too large or deep but was more than enough for a whole family to swim around without any problems, the water was cold but not enough to impede her from entering. 

It was a shame Desiree didn’t know how to swim so she remains near the edge but often put her head under the water, her body rapidly grew used to the cold water. The woman put both her arms over the edge of the pool as she saw her breast float making her giggle.

“Danny would love to see this.”- casually said the woman.

Relaxing in the pool she recalls how much money she was making by simply opening her legs for Danny, the boy was young and very easy to please but had a lot of stamina though it helps greatly he’s good looking and didn’t go for any strange fetishes. 

As the minutes grew longer Desiree continues to relax on the pool until her phone suddenly rang, she knew it was Penelope texting her back. in a single movement Desiree climb out from the pool and headed over to the table as she dries herself with the towel.

Penelope was as expected very jealous, though Desiree did wonder why her friend was awake so early. It meant she was out partying out all night and probably just got home or more likely was at some random guy’s house gulping down some “Day after” pills.

With the phone in her hand she lay over her belly on the pool lounge chair texting to her friend, Desiree was still nervous about staying a whole weekend with Danny but the boy didn’t bring any of his friends over.

There was the possibility he hid cameras around the cabin to show to his friend yet for a reason she couldn’t point out was sure Danny wouldn’t do that even if he had the chance, sure enough, Desiree had let him take pictures of her in erotic positions.

“Maybe he already showed them off to his rich friends… Maybe I’ll start fucking rich brats, they seem to pay better.”- thought the woman. 

(XXX)

Danny woke up alone but could still feel the faint warmness on Desiree’s side of the bed, her bag was still on the bedroom corner but she was nowhere in sight. Drifting from the bed to the window he could see the lake Eerie and the dark woods.

More important than the gorgeous sight before him was the unbelievable sight of a nude Desiree being gently caressed by the sun rays and the winds filled with pine aroma, the only time Danny had ever seen a naked woman in the backyard was in his porn movies, and yet a tan beauty was resting on the yard. 

With a deep gulp and filled with more lust than brains Danny steps out from the bedroom leaving his clothes behind, never had he venture around his own house naked, and now he was walking down the stairs of a cabin he rented completely naked to be with a hooker. 

“G-G-Good m-mo-morning” – stammered Danny as he walks into the backyard. His eyes were instantly glued to Desiree’s bubble butt and thick legs.

“Good morning sweety”- replied Desiree.

Slowly Desiree got up from her chair putting her high heels on before heading over to Danny as he froze upon his spot. The boy suddenly felt her soft and tender lips lock on his mouth as her tongue force its way inside.

Almost in an unconscious move, Danny wraps his arms around Desiree's waist as their tongues wrestle with each other, her warm and aroma were mind-numbing. Danny loves not only seeing Desiree naked but also to touch her.

“Seems your little buddy is also up and ready to play”- said Desiree as she felt his small erection touching her thighs.

Normally Desiree would just kneel down to perform the fellatio but given Danny’s smaller size she was forced to sit down, though did so while exposing as much of her butt as possible. The woman had much practice and could swallow Danny whole.

“Danny, baby. There’s not much in the kitchen to eat”- suddenly said Desiree in between slurps. 

“I’ll go buy something… ahh! Just tell… ohh! Me… mmm! What you… want? – tried to say Danny as he hugs his sides not knowing if he should take hold of Desiree’s head.

“We can fuck without a condom.” Added Desiree in a sing-along voice.

“Yes, anything you want!”- yelled out the boy in a very girlish voice.

Danny couldn’t hold it in anymore and unleash all his milk unto her mouth, from the countless times she had swallow semen it was only with Danny that she actually enjoys it. Danny had an innocent flavor if she had to describe it.

“There’s a small town nearby, I’ll drive.”- said Desiree as she walks into the cabin.

The boy was quite surprised by how casual Desiree was about being naked in the presence of a minor, she even gave him fellatio in broad daylight and in the open, she didn’t mind covering her privates as they went up the stairs.

Danny nearly trips on the stairs as he glues his eyes to her love holes, though his tan lover only giggles at his clumsiness. He wasn’t expecting to leave the cabin at all and so he didn’t bring many clothes, there was no denying it was a blunder on his side for not bringing proper food for the weekend. 

With a smirk drawn on Desiree’s face, she walks over to Danny pressing her breast over his shoulders as she gently passes her hands over to his hips forcing his pants down on the ground, Danny gasps as he felt her lips touching his neck.

“Danny… can you wear this.”- whispered Desiree as she shows him the thong she wore the previous day.

“But that’s your… underwear…”- replied Danny as he blushes like a tomato.

“It’ll be fun babe… here let me help you”- added the woman.

His eyes widen as Desiree lifts his legs and slides up the string all the way to his crotch and between his buttocks, never had he wore something so scandalous in his entire fourteen years living on earth. It was a strange sensation to have as it felt like the wedgies Dash gave though it felt naughty.

“Looking good babe.”- said Desiree as she ogles at Danny.

It was now that she noticed how Danny really look like, though they had been naked countless times it was always with one of them on top of the other. Desiree had seen many men naked during her work but the boy was well tone for his age.

While the boy struggles to adjust himself to the new underwear, Desiree too wasn’t expecting to leave the cabin and so she had brought only lingerie and a lot of birth control. A few costumes for her to play around with Danny but didn’t feel like walking out the door dress like a genie.

“It feels really wie…”- Danny stops midsentence as he sees his tan lover fully dressed.

If she could be called dress that is, the woman wore a tight yellow top without her bra which let her nipples expose and didn’t do much to cover the lower part of her breasts, very small denim shorts which ran up her buttocks and a bright pink thong. Danny couldn’t help but blush as gaze upon Desiree’s choice for clothes, with a wink and wiggling her finger she “orders” Danny to follow her out the door and into the car.

“Wow, I didn’t think he be so obedient… mental note… never underestimate the power of the pussy.”- mentally said Desiree as she drives to the nearest town.

(XXXX)

Covering her eyes with a pair of sunglasses both enter into the first grocery shop they come across, it was now that Desiree realized what stupid idea she had by wearing something so scandalous while walking around with a kid.

Avoiding the shock expression of the women in the shop, Desiree took hold of a shopping cart while Danny threw daggers at any boy who looks over to Desiree, it was still early and being Saturday meant most kids would still be at home.

“Thank goodness we’re not in Amity”- both mentally agree at the same time.

A boy a few years younger than Danny couldn’t stop looking at the exotic beauty making both feel very uncomfortable, though Desiree didn’t show it at all as she was more than used to such looks but it did worry her some random mom would come asking even more uncomfortable questions.

“You didn’t tell me what you wanted to eat”- said Danny.

Though before she could answer her heart skip a beat the moment she felt Danny’s hand grabbing her left buttock, though Desiree wanted to tell him not be so obvious there was a moment of insanity within her. She knew it was wrong but it also felt so good.

“How bout a barbecue.”- teased Desiree.

Despite the drooling done by the clerk, Danny and Desiree took several pounds of meat which would have made Sam cuss Danny out the shop. Walking down the aisles Danny notice there was an alarming lack of cameras and guards.

The place was screaming to be rob but perhaps due to the small size of the town crime rates were so low such precautions were unnecessary. Despite the implied security, Danny presses himself closer to his woman.

“I got an idea.”- whispered Danny.

The grocery was akin to a warehouse as most things in the display were poorly arranged leaving several blind spots for shoppers, Danny had pushed Desiree into one of these blind spots compose of many mattresses.

“Wait for me in there”- ordered the boy as he pushed Desiree into a mattress made-up hallway.

With a few seconds came rushing the same young boy who was ogling at Desiree making Danny grin at him, the boy had been following them ever since he laid eyes over the tan woman. Danny would have been a very lousy crimefighter if he hadn’t noticed the kid following them. 

“I… I’m sorry…”- whimpered the boy as he knew he was discovered.

“Don’t cry. What’s your name?” – said Danny as he noticed the boy was about to cry. 

The last thing he needed was to cause a commotion, given how Desiree was dress both could get into some serious trouble. There was no way he was going to ruin the weekend he planned out with Desiree for some random brat.

“I’m Timmy… me and my parents are going back to Dimmesdale. Don’t tell on me.” – implored the boy with puppy eyes. 

“Let me show you something real fun.”- said Danny as he took Timmy by the hand.

Desiree’s eyes open wide as she saw Danny and Timmy walk towards her, she more or less had an idea of what Danny had planned though she had never agreed to a threesome with some random guy they found in a shop, worse yet the guy was even younger than Danny.

“What’s goin…”- Danny lock lips with Desiree impeding her from formulating her question.

Timmy’s mouth was left ajar as he saw how Danny unbuckled her shorts and put his hand between her legs, Desiree could only follow Danny’s lead as he was now in charge. Breaking the kiss, Danny turns her around and drops her shorts.

“Come closer.” – said Danny as he spread Desiree’s cheeks exposing her pussy and her asshole.

The woman had done several perverted things but being exposed to yet another kid was already reaching dangerous levels, her heart nearly stops as he felt a wet yet familiar tongue working its way inside her anus, even so, she turns around.

Timmy was watching closely as Danny eat Desiree’s ass in front of him, the woman could hear the steps of the shoppers just on the other side of the mattress wall, she knew things could get very ugly and despite being the adult she couldn’t do anything to stop.

“I don’t think she likes it”- said Timmy.

“Des?”- whispered Danny.

“…I do like it a lot but this is kinda scary, so let’s stop.” – replied Desiree.

She didn’t know what bothers her more the fact she was being eaten out in a grocery store or that she was dripping wet, the sudden sound of a zipper being open made her flinch as she turns over to Danny who had pulled out his harden penis.

“No way!”- mentally screamed the woman as she bends herself even more.

Part of her wanted to do it there and then but another part of her didn’t want to, though bite the mattress hard as to not make any sounds, she felt something much smaller than Danny’s penis. Fearing it was this Timmy kid she turns to brush him off but sees Danny fingering her.

“Listen kid, you know you hit the jackpot once you can get your pee-pee hard like this and stick inside a woman like her.”- said Danny very proud.

Desiree knew Danny was proud about sleeping with her but to think he was so desperate to brag about that he did so to a mere kid younger than him the moment the first opportunity arises, she blushes a little as he caresses her anus while singing her praises.

It was the first time someone was so willing, even desperate to say just how incredible she is, as a person and a lover. All her clients so far just saw a hole to poke but Danny saw a woman he wanted to show off no matter what.

“Can I do it too?”- asked Timmy.

“Sure, but not with her, she’s mine.”- replied Danny as he let Desiree stand straight. “Des, can you give him your undies as a souvenir?”-

“Fuck it, here brat”- said the woman as he handed over her thong. 

Both look at each other before leaving Timmy in the mattress made hallway, the boy looks down at his crotch only to see a small tent building up in his pants. His heart was pounding loud and hard as a strange dingily sensation ran up his arms. 

“Timmy are you ok?”- asked a pink color mattress.

“I know what my next wish is gonna be”- said Timmy as he hid the underwear in his cap.  
(XXXX)

Danny had a scared expression on the face as he constantly looks back expecting a patrol car to catch up to them, he feared Timmy told his mom about what he had seen but no one came after them, it was just the empty road. 

“We are so not doing that again. That was scary”- commented Danny as he regains his sanity.

“Just for that, we’re fucking with double condoms… man I really like that thong.”- Desiree said very sternly. 

Danny knew he screws up badly and needed to make up for it, they were still having sex as per their contract but he was actually looking forward to having sex without a condom, the only time they had done it without a condom was during their first time.

“I’m really, really sorry Desiree. I’ll buy you the whole Victoria secret set if like.”- proposed Danny as Desiree park the car.

“Really? Maybe we can do without a condom after all.”- replied Desiree.

She knew the boy was going to make such an offer if she was just a little stern, it was just as the fishing lessons she got from her father, let go a little, pull back, tired him out and go in for the reel, Desiree was about to reel him in now.

Danny was already paying her large amounts of cash but if she had to choose between living as a hooker in some brothel or being Danny’s lover, the answer was fairly obvious, she needed to make him addicted to her.

Having solved the crisis he had started Danny carried the shopping to the backyard while asking Desiree to relax on by the pool as he got the grill ready to cook, the first thing he threw in was burgers and some sausages. 

It was already two in the evening and while he didn’t know much about cooking, he more or less knew how to make a few hotdogs and simple burgers. Though he was more interested in having sex with Desiree again.

“What’s cooking doc?”- said Desiree.

As Danny turns around, he sees the tan woman buck naked taking in the sun, modesty didn’t fit in their relationship anymore as she kept her legs slightly open showing Danny the goods he paid for, blushing madly he brings some burgers over to her along with a plate with cooked sausages.

Desiree ate with delight as a couple of sandwiches weren’t enough to sit her stomach, especially after servicing Danny for hours, what the boy lack in a penis he more than made up with endurance and stamina.

“Desiree… do you want to go skinny dipping on the lake?”- asked Danny with childish glee.

“It’s kinda late and I don’t know how to swim, how about we go tomorrow.”- Replied Desiree.

Danny agrees with her as he just trying to make conversation during the meal. The boy was no chef but made decent burgers for lunch, as he brought over lunch to the table, he looks over at Desiree and gulps down as he puts the plates down.

“Can I ask for something really creepy”- asked Danny. “I saw it on tv the other day”-

“Sure, what is?”- replied Desiree.

“Can I use you a plate?”- asked Danny as looks over to the tan woman.

Desiree laughs out loud as she climbs over the table lying over her belly as to better eat her own lunch while Danny puts his meal over her back, thankfully the bread avoided her from feeling the hot meat on her skin.

The boy spreads her buttocks to better place his hotdog on her ass, she could feel the bread touching her anus while the warm grease drip down on her vagina. It felt strange to do this but more so when Danny began to spill ketchup on her butt to lick it off.

“Hey Danny. Let’s go to the living room and fuck.”- said Desiree.

(XXXX)

Since she arrived at the cabin, she wanted to have sex near the fireplace and over the bear rug as it felt so romantic. Just because she’s a whore it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy her time with her favorite client, though she would have preferred to be on her back with Danny on top of her.

Instead, she was on all four staring at the flames while Danny rams her ass hard, the boy loves seeing the little waves her butt made each time he hit her ass with his hips. Desiree moans were loud as she squeezes her vagina as hard as she could.

Danny was by now used to a condom but having Desiree without one was the most incredible thing ever, he could feel each of her vaginal folds wrapping around his penis while her love juices drench the floor.

“Let’s change position.”- said Desiree as she gets on her back.

Resting his entire body over hers, Danny continues swaying his hips making her moan as her feet dangle in the air with each powerful thrust. Both lovers had lost track of time but didn’t care so long they could continue. 

“Des! I’m gonna cum.” – yelped Danny as Desiree wraps her legs and arms around him.

“Inside! Do it inside”- ordered the woman to his ear.

Unlike before Danny could hold for up to thirty minutes per lovemaking session now, unlike most of Desiree’s clients who couldn’t even reach ten minutes with her. Danny would pump her for thirty minutes or more if he could before he fires his load. 

Normally she would never let a client ejaculated inside of her even with birth control pills but Danny was different, not only did he paid her a lot of money and was willing to buy her whatever she wanted, Desiree genuinely likes him.

He was sweet and tender, obedient but also adventurous, most important of all was that he took great pride in making her cum each time they had sex. It wasn’t a “Me-me- me” situation as she normally dealt with in her job. If it weren’t for the fact she was getting paid she would pass this as a weekend with a lover. 

Both were covered in sweat and though Danny had gone soft and slide out of her. Desiree sits on his lap while wrapping her arms around his shoulders and begins to kiss him, though rather than kissing it was more as if they were licking each other’s tongues.

Danny didn’t hesitate to hold her butt with one hand while the other played with her backdoor. Danny’s eyes were closing as he was too tired to continue but refuse to let go, he didn’t care the woman was heavier than him.

“Babe let’s go take a bath and head to bed, we can fuck all day tomorrow, don’t forget, you’re still growing.” Said Desiree.

Even after making love so many times, his legs still wobble after each session with her. Though before entering the bathroom his phone began to ring forcing Danny to answer the call while Desiree continues to get the tub ready.

As she walks to the bathroom cum drips down from her pussy staining the floor, he would most likely have to pay for the bear rug but knew all too well it was well worth it. On the other side was his mother asking if he was doing alright.

“Yes, mom. I’m not being a bother to mister Foley.” -answered Danny.

After a few minutes the called ended and Danny was on his way over to the bathroom to meet with Desiree, upon entering the first thing he saw was the woman resting in the hot water, with a wink she invited him in.

“I think we were a little too rough on little Danny here, let me kiss to make it feel better.”- said Desiree as she took hold of Danny’s penis.

It was red and slightly swollen but very sensitive at the moment, Desiree gently kissed his penis and licks it a couple of times but the boy can’t get hard again. It didn’t matter as all they wanted was to hug each other in the tub.

(XXXXX)

After a quick and light dinner of leftover, Danny headed over to his room as Desiree brushed her teeth. The boy tucks himself under the sheets with only his nightlamp as the only source of light, his eyes were glued to the window and the bright moon high above.

The door openly quietly as Desiree walks inside, the boy had forgotten they would share the bed during the night. Though they had literally slept next to each other this was the first time they would do so willingly.

All the other times they just pass out due to tiredness. His heart was beating very loud and fear Desiree would hear him, the woman looks at him strangely as he was wearing his pajamas while she was still naked.

“Silly geese, take those off.” Said Desiree as she pulls his pants down and throws them to the floor.

Danny was blushing madly as he saw the tan woman walk over to the window shutting it close to avoid any mosquitos from entering, along with the curtains, with a few steps Desiree was climbing over the bed and resting her head over his shoulder.

The moment he turns off the lights the whole room was pitch black, despite already having sex with Desiree his penis was getting hard all over again. Her soft hand took hold of him as she kisses him in the neck.

“Danny you wanna have lover’s sex?”- asked Desiree.

“What the difference?”- asked the boy.

Desiree pulls him over her as she covers both under the bedsheet, she could feel his boyhood rubbing against her female entrance as it got wet neither of them cares if the bedsheets got stain. 

“Like this, nice and slow under the sheets”- added the woman as Danny enter her fleshy cave.

To be continued


	5. The Whore and the Stripper

Lady of the night  
Chapter five: The whore and the stripper

The morning sun came above the horizon along with the loud knocking on Jazz’s hotel room, the redhead had been out with her parents to a science fair she won after much struggle. She could hear her father’s loud voice echoing throughout the hallway. 

“Jazziness!!! Wake up and met us at the hotel’s restaurant!!”- ordered the man.

One thing Jack never missed out during the science fair was the free buffet at the hotel, it never crossed his mind to behave a little more gracefully especially since Casper high was paying for Jazz and her parent's lodgings.

“Coming!!”- replied the girl groaning under the bedsheets. 

It was an awkward weekend for the redhead as she retrieves herself from the bed as she had to share a room with her parents, but it was better than having to share her bed with Danny. Though as she enters the shower, she couldn’t shake off the thought of how easily he convinced his parents to let him stay over with Tucker.

As the warm water embraces her body, she recalls how Danny whine about letting stay over with Tucker as he didn’t feel like going to a boring science fair which made his sister upset as she had spent several weeks preparing her presentation.

Though it wasn’t strange for a boy his age to not want to attend such events it was odd how fast his parents agree, for a moment Jazz could swear to have seen her father’s eyes suddenly glow green soon after her brother excuse himself to the bathroom. 

“Mom… I mean Maddie, yeah. I think we should let Danny stay over with Tucker.” Recalled Jazz as she steps out of the bathroom.

“What! Are you cra… Yes, I agree completely, we should let Danny stay with Tucker.” – once more recalled the redhead as she opens her bag and takes out her underwear.

It was nothing less than strange, odd and awkward to see them disagree only to suddenly agree out of the blue, at the moment Jazz didn’t give much thought to the unusual situation her parents were in as her mind was too engrossed with her science fair.

Though now that it was over, she couldn’t shake off such silly conversation, Jazz attributed the glowing green eyes illusion as a mere figment of her creative mind since there’s no logical explanation for such abrupt and most sudden change.

Nevertheless, she had a hard time trying to understand how her mother would ever agree to let Danny stay an entire weekend over with Tucker despite how overprotective she is of both of them, to that matter, it was rude to just toss her son over to the Foley family.

By what the redhead recollected the conversation between mister Maurice Foley and Maddie was almost identical to the one she had with her husband. No longer feeling the need to delve anymore with this topic Jazz hurried to the shower.

Jasmine knew if her shower took too long than her father would probably eat everything at the buffet which brought her a smile to her face, despite not liking the idea of sharing the bed with her brother as the school couldn't afford a second room or one with two, she did nonetheless miss the boy.

(XXXX)

Sam couldn’t enjoy her salad lunch as she was much too concerned with her best friend Danny Fenton who found himself mesmerized in thoughts; the boy had AWOL during the weekend evening ignoring her calls and a few ghost fights which the local branch of the GIW had taken care of.

Danny couldn’t believe the weekend he had; no ghost fight could even begin to compare to the sensations Desiree made him feel. Even his photo gallery of Desiree had increased in size during the weekend to point of adding a full video.

He couldn’t wait to see his tan lover again but it was then that he questioned his relationship with the tan prostitute, Danny wasn’t foolish enough to believe they were a couple despite all the sex they had so far.

Sure enough, both had passed beyond the lines of business but weren’t close enough to be considered a couple, Danny was sure he felt strong emotion towards Desiree but that could amount to simple lust and desire, but couldn’t understand what. 

Not even his crush on Paulina could compare to what he felt for Desiree though hadn’t forgotten about her work, Danny was sure that later that night Desiree would be in bed with another man and perhaps even enjoying it more than she did during the weekend.

Danny knew his size wasn’t enough to reach her most inner parts but did his utmost to please her as much as he could, though during their last encounters the boy noticed her moans were softer but knew they held much more lust within. 

While the raven-haired boy gazes up to the sky wondering when his next meeting with Desiree would come, his best friend Sam Manson asks if everything was alright since she and Tucker Foley wonder if perhaps the ghost fighting was getting too hard for him lately. 

“You ok Danny? Been kinda absented minded lately…” casually asked Sam as she munches on her salad.

The girl was by no means a fool and quickly took notice of her friend’s sudden change in attitude, though she welcomes the fact Danny wasn’t interested in Paulina anymore, she did acknowledge her friend wasn’t looking at other girls anymore.

Though recently he busies himself contemplating his phone in a dream-like state, the goth wanted to know what exactly was going through her best friend’s head as she had perceived there were moments in which he stares at her breasts for a few seconds and even took notice of him staring at her butt.

“It’s nice that he noticed I’m growing up but why does it feel like he’s judging me”- thought the girl.

On more than one occasion Sam saw Danny twist his mouth after seeing her behind in hopes she hadn’t noticed, it felt as if she wasn’t up to his standards. What she lacks in breasts, ass, and body, in general, more than made up for with smarts and personality.

Despite not being some shallow tramp like Paulina it still hurt that her crush only gave her a sideways glance and treated her more like a sister than a romantic interest, there was a time she would have been more than happy to settle with that and carry on like always.

“If he’s not interested in Paulina any more who caught his eye then.”- wondered the girl.

The tired expression on Danny’s face didn’t go unnoticed by either of his friends though Tucker came to the obvious conclusion Danny was out fighting ghosts without telling them just avoid them getting in danger hence why he was so tired during class but Sam, on the other hand, noticed something else.

A faint sweet fragrance which emanated from his clothes though it vanished after the first few periods, it was unlikely of him to wear perfume at all only ever using deodorant before and after gym class, even so, there was a light feminine scent to it which bother Sam the most. 

“It’s like he’s seeing someone… is he?”- questioned the goth as she finished her salad.

(XXXXX)

After school the trio headed over to their local Nasty Burger to enjoy a ghost-free afternoon, Sam, as usual, continue ranting about the new vehicular abomination which was a natural disaster on wheels and continuously tries to convince Danny to scare away the potential buyers or even to damage the trucks so they wouldn’t be of any use.

Danny made it very clear to Sam that his powers were for justice and the needful not for her personal interest, which felt like a low punch since she often told Danny not use his magic for his own personal benefit even if it meant taking a beating from Dash and his gang.

The boy could easily turn them into a puddle of goo if he wanted to, even in his human form Danny had the power to lift a car with his bare hands and a mere boy like Dash wouldn’t even pose a threat in the least.

“Sorry guys I need to use the ladies’ room”- jokingly said Danny as he got up from his seat.

Tucker couldn’t help but laugh at Danny’s childish joke while Sam just shook her head in disapproval, with some giggles the boy headed over to the toilets not even paying attention to Paulina who sat near the corner table with most of the A-listers including her boyfriend Dash Baxter.

Danny couldn’t help but wonder if he took things too far with Desiree by exposing her to a young boy at the local supermarket near Lack Eerie, it was nothing short of a miracle that no one found out or had the kid freak out and tell his folks.

Of course, Danny was ready to overshadow any police officer that came knocking at his cabin door and “convince” them that it was all a minor misunderstanding, yet no one came looking for them and with that was sure the kid didn’t rat them out.

Despite Desiree bringing over several costumes which include a slutty schoolgirl uniform, a latex bodysuit and some other toys such as handcuff and whips which were all-new, none were put in use. Not even the V-bikini she brought over for taking a dip at the lake was employed since Danny insisted on having her walk around naked all day long.

The tan woman didn’t mind in the least to be naked in front of the teenager but it did worry her to go skinny dipping at the lake on Sunday evening since perhaps a hunter or hiker could catch them in the act, there was just no way for her to explain why she and a fourteen-year-old boy were in the nude.

Even suck risk didn’t stop them from having sex at the lake’s banks having both her love holes filled to the brim with Danny’s baby-making juice which made Desiree take one too many birth-control pills in order to avoid an unwanted pregnancy.

Thankfully no one spotted them or at least that was what they hope upon recovering their senses though neither of them wanted to stay any longer at the lake due to the obvious risk at hand and so headed back to the cabin, Danny couldn’t help but feel aroused by seeing his own cum flowing out of Desiree.

Never before had the tan woman had a client who could go hard so often even if he’s endurance was slightly lacking it was no impediment for them to stay up until four in the morning having sex, which varied from penetrating to licking whenever Danny got soft. 

By morning Danny had to say goodbye to his weekend lover as their time was up, the boy also needed to make sure he was at school by eight am. Desiree offered to give him a ride back to Amity Park but the boy refuses alleging someone was already on his way to pick him up and was for the best if she left first. 

“Yo! Fen-turd, hurry up others need to take a dump too”- vulgarly said Dash while knocking loudly on the door.

The rest of the day went off without any major incidents beyond the box ghost trying to take over the world with the brilliant plan of using cardboard “soldiers” to aid him in his conquest, though his attempts ended up in failure after Sam open the water sprinters on the ceiling, it took Danny all of thirty seconds to pummeled him away afterward.

“Where were you all damn weekend, man!”- suddenly asked Sam as Danny store away the box ghost into his Fenton thermos.

Danny knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later but knew above all he couldn’t afford to tell her the truth. All morning Danny thought of the perfect excuse and in his head came with the perfect story.

“I was... patrolling and find some dealers… so I…uh… kinda follow them around but nothing came out”- said Danny.

The lack of details was rather bothersome but even Sam understood that he couldn’t involve either of them into it. One thing was fighting ghosts but another fighting drug dealers, though the goth would have like to give a heads up in case the worse came to be.

(XXXXX)

Upon returning home, Danny saw his parents sitting in the living room while his older sister was up in her bedroom. Maddie hugs her son tightly asking if he behaved properly at the Foley residence and to make sure to thank mister Maurice for everything.

Danny blinks a couple as he had completely forgotten telling his mother about staying at Tucker’s house. The boy had overshadowed both his parents and mister Foley in order to get his way with Desiree at the cabin but the problem with such lies was the need to carry them.

While the family ate dinner at the table, Jazz told Danny just how hard it was for her to win the science fair and how he too could achieve such honor if he just put more time into his studies and not on gaming, though Jazz’s words faded into the background.

Her brother was far more interested in calling Desiree to set a new meet up, though the lingering feeling of knowing she was already in bed with one of her many clients slightly bothered him but had to constantly recall her line of work.

Once dinner was over and his sister stops yapping about the undoubtable importance of education, Danny headed over to his bedroom in hopes of contacting the tan woman but also came to realized he had neglected his ghost hunting duties just to be with her.

“It’s not like anything bad happen during the weekend.”- whispered Danny as he jumps over the bed and stares at the ceiling.

“Danny!! Bath’s ready!”- screamed his father from the living room.

Just as he’s about to reach the door his phone began to ring which prompted him to ran over to his desk but was very disappointed to see it was just Sam calling. With the phone in hand, Danny headed over to the bathroom.

Sam wanted more details about his drug-dealer hunt, the goth needed to know her best friend wasn’t getting involved in anything too dangerous but Danny had to remind her that ghosts were far more dangerous than any street corner dealer.

Bullets could pass right through him without causing the most minimal damage and even if the strongest human challenge him, it was a certain victory for Danny, but even so, Sam was concerned her friend was biting too much. 

The boy let out a relax groan which sounded more like a soft moan as he enters the tub’s warm water, Sam went quiet for a few minutes before asking where he was. Danny couldn’t help but smirk as he told Sam about being in the bathtub.

“What a coincidence… I’m in the bath too”- said Sam expecting her friend to drop the phone and make a fool of himself.

“Hahahaha, it’s like we’re taking a bath together”- Danny replied casually.

The goth’s plan to embarrassed her friend by saying she was also in the bath failed miserably as she was the only one blushing madly upon imagining Danny’s naked body soaking in the bath, though the boy didn’t even flinch when Sam told him about being all soapy. 

(XXXXX)

Danny’s strange behavior carried on for several more days but his disappearing act was getting even better than ever. Sam wasn’t able to find out what he as up or what kept so busy other then ghost hunting made her shiver.

The sole idea her best friend was now hunting criminals like the comic book hero Crash Nebula had her extremely worried, she feared not for the wellbeing of criminals but that Danny could take things too far. Little did she know Danny was already giving a very special pounding to someone.

“Harder Danny!”- Desiree ordered firmly.

The boy with raven hair hugs his tan lover tightly while smashing his hips unto hers. The boy loved the sounds their flesh made each time they connected, her fragrance was mesmerizing and made his mind go blank.

Soon Danny began to ejaculate and though both had spent countless hours, Desiree insisted on Danny wearing a condom just for safety precautions. It wasn’t as if she was overly worried about getting pregnant but actually felt concern about Danny.

She didn’t want the boy to catch an STD because of her, the possibility of him seeing other hookers was great but it didn’t seem like he was seeing other women given his attachment to her. Their sweat glues them together for a moment but Danny “peel” himself off Desiree.

It was always a delightful sight to see Desiree laying on the bed with her legs spread open, her rosy vagina was something he longs for every night. Danny suddenly imagines his best friend Sam in place of Desiree.

Her immature body couldn’t even begin to compare with Desiree’s perfect body, the older woman had larger breasts with Danny learned recently were cupped D plus, her hips and ass were much bigger and perfectly well balanced.

“Maybe I’m giving Desiree way too much credit.”- thought Danny as he lay next to her.

Months prior he would have been a red shaking mess to even be so close to a woman like Desiree but now Danny grew more accustomed to her presence, especially seeing her naked all the time. The tan woman had no issues being nude in front of Danny though the boy was the only client she felt so comfortable with to do this.

Danny suddenly felt light and soft wight over his shoulder and the moment he turns over, he noticed Desiree laid her head over his shoulder though she gently began caressing his penis wanting to make it hard again.

“By the way Desiree. When do you want to go shopping?” asked Danny before putting the woman on her back.

Desiree looks at him as the boy lifts her legs up while opening them wide, the woman wasn’t serious about having him buy her anything, they weren’t lover or a couple. This was nothing more than a business relationship and each time they had sex it was just a transaction.

“I was just joking about that”- whispered the woman as she rolls down a condom on Danny’s small penis.

Despite the smaller size, Desiree had more orgasms with Danny than she ever did with any other client, boyfriend or one-night stands so far. Even if sex was a big part of her life, she didn’t let it be work-related only.

But lately, whenever she went out drinking with Spectra, only the redhead was able to get a man for the night while she opted to drink and head home saying she already had “plenty” to which Spectra understood.

Having sex with over a dozen men every night took a toll, though in all fairness Desiree did want to have some casual non-business-related sex. She just couldn’t understand why it felt odd to be touch by another man out of her work schedule.

“Oh… I kinda wanted to see you in some pretty lingerie”- added Danny as a began to penetrate her.

“Well… if you… insist”- moaned the woman as Danny began to thrust his hip.

Danny loves seeing his cock shove it’s way into Desiree’s love hole, seeing her squirm and twitch with each movement, with each trust. The boy knew he was smaller than any man she already had but her vaginal folds still wrapped nicely to his cock.

The raven-haired boy was sure his best friend Tucker would be green jealous if he ever came to find out what he was doing behind their backs, but Danny just couldn’t let go of this pleasure, the moisty sensation Desiree’s vagina gave along with near burning warm was too much to ignore. 

Desiree squeezes her pussy tightly as she reaches her orgasm, trough her much younger lover had the endurance to carry on, she clenches to the bed as her sensitive pussy was being violently pierced by Danny’s cock.

This lasted for nearly thirty full minutes which still surprised Desiree as most of her clients lasted only ten minutes at best, and Danny fucks her for the third time already. If there were an Oscar for having sex, Desiree was sure he’d win.

The woman could feel the hot cum filling up the condom once more, she wanted him to fill her up so badly she had to hold herself from leaping over Danny and tearing the condom off just to have his baby-making milk spill her insides.

Danny slowly slides out of Desiree and peel off the condom while commenting his “tank” was empty. The woman looks over to the condom surprised it was with Danny’s cum despite this being the third time they had sex.

Before Danny could throw it away in the garbage bin, Desiree gently stops him and took the used-up condom in her hands. She did something she hated to do the most but for a reason still unknown to her and much to Danny’s visual delight, she ripped open the rubber and spill the liquid into her mouth.

It was a shame Danny was already spent otherwise it would have been more than enough to make him hard again. Danny saw her savor the “milk” as if it were a delicious treat, which made him wonder if women like drinking cum.

“My god you’re amazing… shit I gotta get ready for work”- said Desiree as she noticed the sun was going down.

The boy was about to offer her to spent the night with him as he would undoubtedly pay for the whole night but it was then that Danny recalled his curfew, the last thing he wanted was to be grounded and have less time with Desiree.

“Hey Danny, wanna take a shower with me?”- asked Desiree as she shakes her ass in front of Danny.

As the couple relax on the tub’s waters, Danny rests his head over Desiree’s large and impressive breasts while she holds on to his now flaccid penis, she does wonder if someday she’ll do this with her son though of course without the inappropriate touching.

As the couple got dress, Danny saw Desiree slide a string thong in between her buttocks and swear dental floss was thicker than her underwear but still love it, he thought it was a crime to hide such beauty under layers of clothes.

“That’s a nice ring you got there”- said Desiree as she put on her miniskirt.

“Thanks, my dad gave it to me for my birthday”- replied the boy while putting on his white polo shirt with a red dot in the middle.

“Really, when was that?”- asked the woman.

“About a week before we met… in a way you were the best birthday gift ever”- said Danny with childish glee.

(XXXXX)

The boy couldn’t believe his luck as he and Desiree walk down the hallway towards the stairs leading to the lower floor where the front desk is, not only did they share a bed together very often but also share a bath. Danny was living the dream most boys his age had, many had only seen a pair of breasts on the internet so far but Danny fondles them at his leisure. 

The pig pen had become their little love nest as the clerk never did mind him walking in with an adult woman. Needless to say, the clerk was no fool and knew what was going on but Danny always gave him a hefty tip which made all inquiries vanished. 

After handing the key over, the couple headed towards the hotel’s parking lot. On their way Danny asked when she was available to go shopping and where would she like to go, Danny still had much of his “reward” money from stopping the drug dealers.

“Let’s go on Monday”- said Desiree as she unlocks her car.

“Why not tomorrow?”- replied the boy.

Desiree calmly explains her boss Vlad Masters was organizing a bachelor party for the son of the Mayor and she would be very busy that Saturday evening helping with the party preparation and serving clients later that night leaving her very tired in the morning and most likely spending Sunday asleep.

Danny frown as he imagines Desiree having sex with countless men that night but understood it was just a job, just like his was to keep the city safe from ghosts such as Skulker and Ember, the boy suddenly felt how the woman held his crotch gently.

“Don’t be jealous Danny. It’s my job but you’re my favorite client,” said Desiree just as she kisses Danny on the lips. “See ya on Monday babe”- added the woman before driving away. 

“…Your favorite…” whispered the boy.

Despite the bittersweet departure, Danny felt satisfied as he never had imagined emptying his balls on a woman was so gratifying, the boy began to wonder if it was alright for him to try other women, Desiree basically told him she was going to have sex with random men on Saturday and obviously night.

The rest of the evening went on without any troubles, a few ghosts fights here and there along with some foolish burglar trying to steal from another deli shop, though after pummeling the man, Danny looks at the cash in his hand but leave it there.

Once back home and relaxing on his bed, the phone rang and by the sound of the ring tone, Danny knew it was Sam who was calling most likely to have an update on his ghost hunting activities, Danny had left both Sam and Tucker on the side during his ghost hunts lately.

Especially during evenings as he went to see Desiree, though their meetups weren’t daily. Only on Wednesday and Friday, this mostly in fear of having taken notice of his activities, his sister Jazz was especially nosy when it came to such matters.

If the redhead ever thought her “lil bro” was up to no go or worse yet doing drugs meant she would follow everywhere to make sure she could set him back in the right path, her intervention would mean a downfall on sexy time with Desiree. 

“Hey what’s up Sam?”- casually greeted the boy.

The goth as expected wanted to know why he ditches them to hunt down a ghost and didn’t call her back, the girl was a worried sick thinking something back happens to him, such as being ambushed by Ember and her cronies.

Danny made a mental note to inform Sam whenever he ran to “hunt” as to avoid raising unnecessary suspicions, perhaps Tucker could understand if he told the boy about seeing Desiree but Sam wouldn’t, what’s more, she’ll be very pissed.

“Thank goodness you’re alright… by the way… what were you doing at that hotel in downtown?”- asked Sam with a cold voice. 

Danny was left speechless; he had become too casual and careless. Out of all the people in the world, it had to be Samantha who saw him exiting the Pig Pen hotel, but there were only two reasons she could have for knowing he was there.

Either she was a client herself which made no sense since she lives in a mansion and as far as he knew, she didn’t have a boyfriend, the second reason was that she was passing by most likely in her mother’s limousine, otherwise, she would run up to him demanding to know what he was doing in that hotel.

“I follow the ghost there and beat him up in the parking lot”- said Danny hopeful his lies would work on Sam.

“Oh, is that so? It does make sense”- replied Sam.

Their conversation was more casual and less tense as they organized a movie outing with Tucker on Saturday. Danny knew Desiree wouldn’t be available that night but it bothers him to be aware she was going to be having sex all night with men far better at it than him.

(XXXXX)

“What are you really up to Danny”- whispered the goth after hanging up. She knew her friend was powerful and a mere ghost wouldn’t last fighting him for several hours. “Knowing that dimwit, he probably was fighting really strong ghosts alone”- added the goth.

But deep down in her heart, she knew there was something very wrong and would get answers at the hotel. The following evening after lunch and just an hour before meeting up with her boys, Sam headed over to the same hotel she saw Danny come out from.

The parking lot was directly connected with the hotel, it was slightly run-down but seem fairly decent, with a deep breath she headed inside and spotted the clerk. His bored expression led Sam to think he would talk for the right amount of money. 

“Hi, how you doing?” asked Sam with a force smile.

“Hi… Tell your folks the room cost sixty bucks the night.”- replied the man staring directly at her. 

Sam soon found herself lost at words, she wanted to ask about Danny but now that she thought about it, there was no guarantee he even been here at all. What if she was exaggerating things and he truly fought a ghost in their parking lot, one more powerful than Skulker or Ember.

One thing she learned from her father was that money talk better than actual words, using this knowledge she put a fifty-dollar bill on the counter as the man told her she was ten bucks short or if she just wanted to take a nap.

“My boyfriend came over yesterday and forgot his watch, can I see the room he was in… name’s Danny or Daniel. ”- said the girl.

“Sorry girl, the maids didn’t bring a watch and I don’t have anyone under that name.”- answered the man leaving the bill on the counter.

Sam actually thought this dump of a hotel had a lousy maid service and would probably find some sort of a clue as to what Danny’s doing, but even the clerk told her there was no one under that name after giving a half glance to his guest book.

The girl was shocked that the bribe didn’t work at all with him, perhaps the man thought she was setting him up for something and didn’t want to take the risk, but even so, wanted to make sure, the clerk wasn’t lying.

“Listen… um… my boyfriend… I know he came over yesterday… maybe you saw him, bout my age.”- almost whispered Sam as she slides another fifty dollars and shows him a picture of Danny and herself which she had on her phone. 

The clerk looks straight at the phone Sam comments about her boyfriend probably coming over with a tan girl with long jet-black hair. But even so, the clerk wasn’t budging as he slides her money back making Sam twist her mouth in anger.

“Hotel policy says I can’t give a room to minors without a parent’s consent”- said the man.

His words actually felt like honey over her favorite cereal, even a hundred-dollar bribe didn’t make him turn Danny over since he wasn’t there in the first place. Sam felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she came to realized her friend wasn’t lying.

“Thanks! And sorry for wasting your time, keep that”- said Sam very happy as she ran out of the hotel.

(XXXXX)

Sunday morning came over and Desiree crash on the couch as Spectra came out from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, the redhead still couldn’t find a job in any hospital or clinic in Amity so she ended up staying with Desiree until things got better.

“Wow, you look like shit… want coffee?”- casually commented on the redhaired woman.

“Gee, thanks and yes I want coffee… with a ton of sugar…”- replied the tan woman as she unbuckled her pants and tossed them on the floor.

“Want milk?”- asked Spectra as she pours some coffee.

“No… I had to drink a whole gallon of cum last night. I wouldn’t mind if it was tasty like Danny’s cum”- said Desiree as enters the kitchen. 

Spectra turn around offering the coffee but stop mid-way as she sees her friend was buck naked, the redhead wasn’t surprised in the least as she spent countless hours around naked women at the club while also being naked herself.

What really caught her eye was that Desiree put a lot of ice into a plastic bag and sat on it while complaining about feeling soar. According to her, the party-goers took turns on her and several more whores at the buffet table.

Only an hour after the party started did the fucking began and by midnight, she was only wearing her black high heels. She now understood why Vlad insisted on having “veteran” whores at the party and not some newbies.

“The motherfuckers didn’t leave me alone at all. Not even in the fucking bathroom.” Said Desiree making Spectra flinch at the thought of that sick party.

Not even the men at the club she uses to work at were so disgusting, the bouncers often made sure the clients behave themselves and kept their hands in check. But at Vlad’s party, it was a fuck all you can buffet apparently. 

“Oh, remember that girl Dora I told you about”- said Desiree as she took a long sip of coffee.

“Yeah… big breasted blonde bimbo with dick sucking lips”- replied Spectra.

“That’s her alright… she’s moving in with us… she had a hard night and doesn’t want to be alone”- added the tan woman.

This took Penelope by surprise as she knew her tan friend didn’t get along with the blonde prostitute as she took most of her regulars and even took her room pushing her to lower part of the brothel but on the other hand made more money with this Daniel guy.

“Good morning… I’m Dorothea, the big-breasted blonde bimbo with dick sucking lips but you can call me Dora.”- suddenly said a voice coming from behind with startle the redhead but her shock vanished the moment she saw a black eye on the girl.

It had been a very difficult week for Dora as her father found out she was a prostitute and kicked her out of the house a week prior to the party and things didn’t improve then as one of the party-goers rough her up badly.

The guy was none other than the Mayor’s son who was misogynistic bastard who often got away with it due to his father’s influences, not even Vlad could do something against its due Mayor grip on drugs and prostitution.

Vlad could only keep his business open and cop free if he paid large bribe every month but had to suck the girl’s mistreatment even if he loathed it. There was a time Vlad was a legitimate businessman but due to men like Mayor Montez, had his company cripple.

Unlike the street pimps back in Dimmesdale and Amity Park, Vlad was educated in all kinds of business-related matters and kept his business model along with his ethics, according to Vlad a happy worker is a productive worker.

“Well Dora’s gonna be staying with us for a few weeks or months until she can get up on her feet again, at least Vlad had the decency to give her a week paid vacation”- said Desiree as she gave the blonde woman a mug with coffee.

“The fuck!? Really? I thought he wouldn’t care and just toss you back in… or out the curb”- replied Spectra.

“That’s what I thought he would do, and when he hired me… I did have to sleep with him but he does take care of us.”- added Dora. 

The trio ate breakfast and chatted about happier topics which didn’t include the number of men both Dora and Desiree had to serve at the party, nor the degrading acts they had to perform over the tables.

Despite the attempts of a casual conversation, Spectra end up bringing the subject of her unemployment and how she was starting to work in another strip club the following week, it wasn’t as if she didn’t like working as a stripper but she was a certified psychologist and wanted to work as such.

“Hey Penelope, I think I can help you with your money troubles, just keep an open mind”- said Desiree after taking Dora to the guest room which she would be sharing with Spectra who insisted on this accommodation.

(XXXXX)

On Monday night, Danny was being driven downtown in Desiree’s car. The xxx signs were scattered all over the streets, the boy hadn’t come here in such a long time, though he did consider in coming back if Desiree would have refused to serve him the first time.

“This brings back memories”- said the woman as she parks in front of a shop.

Danny’s heart was beating so hard it could break through his rib cage as he looks around and spots several prostitutes walking down the street and even waving at the patrol cars, the boy may have the strength to lift a school bus and the power to make an entire army tremble but he still was shaking in fear of what could happen if he was discovered. 

“What are we gonna do here? I thought we were going shopping at a mall”- said Danny as he took a glimpse of the shop’s name, “Dead hard pleasures.”

The older woman took notice of his worries and calm him with a deep and lustful kiss to the mouth while fondling his crotch, weeks ago this would have surprised the boy greatly but now he simply follows suit and grasp Desiree’s wide ass. 

“You did promise me some new Victoria secret lingerie and they sell it here with some stuff you’re gonna like a lot”- said Desiree as she opens the door. 

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to be here?”- questioned the boy as Desiree open the store’s door.

“Don’t worry babe… no one gives a fuck”- replied the woman.

Before his eyes were several sex toys all neatly place around the well-illuminated store. To the far left he could see a pair of girls measuring a dildo and talking about which one to buy, his attention was turned over to the cashier.

Danny gulps down as he saw a modest-looking girl with short brown hair and a pair of thick glasses over the cash register stocking some nude figurines on the top shelve while standing over a set of stairs, the boy knew she was a worker thanks to the employee badge she hanged around her neck.

Though more important than her employee tag was her uniform which consisted of a pink hip bag with the store’s logo place to her side, a pair of pasties over her nipples along with a pink thong and finally a pair of pink high heels.

The girl was basically naked and didn’t seem to mind in the least, it was then that Danny noticed Desiree was further into the shop and hurry after her, trying not to look at the toys and what seems somewhat dangerous devices.

Cages and some sort of medieval torture device but preferred not to know what it did. Desiree was waiting for him at the clothes sections in the back, though as he came closer a couple came out from the dressing room.

“This one’s perfect master”- said a woman wearing a very tight green leotard. 

Upon turning around, Danny could see her bareback and string running up her buttocks, the boy questioned himself on how she could even walk with such exaggerated high heel boots, though the moment the cashier walks up with a pair of yellow clawed gloved.

If it weren’t for the naked back and very uncomfortable looking high heels, she would be cosplaying one of the enemies of Crimson Chin named The Baby Shedder, unsurprisingly was the fact the employee also brought a red latex suit. 

Not wanting to see his comic book hero turn into some sex dungeon master, Danny headed over to Desiree who was already busy looking at the lingerie. Despite the strange clothes and even stranger clientele, there were sections of normal-looking clothes and more casual customers. 

“Which one do you like, the black one or the white one… but the pink one is also cute.” Said Desiree.

The boy looks over at the set of fine and comfortable looking thongs. The tan woman looks at Danny with a happy expression as he told her to get all three but to try them on beforehand, as they head over to the dressing rooms, Danny hands her a see-through babydoll.

His eyes widen as he came to realized none of the dressers had doors or curtains but none of the men or women seem to mind at all. Danny was rapidly understanding the concept of the shop, and why Desiree brought him here.

“Danny this is a fetish shop and specialized mainly in exhibitionism so a lot of couples come here to show off or be seen. Normally they don’t let kids in but I know the owner and she made an exception so relax.” Said Desiree as she took off her clothes. 

It took all of Danny’s willpower not to jerk off at the shop, though oddly enough such act which obviously included having intercourse was strictly forbidden as stated by a sign over the dressers and the cashier’s desk but walking around naked or with erotic clothes wasn’t an issue. 

Danny blushed red like a tomato the moment he and Desiree walk over to the cash register, Desiree only smirk as she saw how her “sugar daddy” paid for her new lingerie though she would have like to go to a more normal store but given the nature of their relationship, this was the best place to go.

It wasn’t the first time a client bought her expensive clothes or other gifts but there was a glimpse of guilt in having Danny buy her clothes and pay for her time, the boy was young and knew she was taking advantage of his innocence.

“You good for tonight?”- asked Desiree the moment they climb aboard the car.

“Yeah, I told my folks I’ll be coming home late”- replied the boy.

“I got you a late birthday gift”- added the woman making take gulp.

The pig pen hotel was in sight making Danny forget about Sam’s questioning about the place, it wasn’t the normal day for their meet up but the hotel always had a room available. Upon entering they saw their usual clerk on duty.

Desiree had already gotten a room so there was no need to check in again, the clerk already knew them, at least he knew Danny’s real name though always put “Gregor” as an alias in case someone came in asking.

“Hey Greg… a moment”- said the clerk. 

The woman told Danny she would be in their usual room waiting as she needed to get somethings ready, the clerk was no idiot and already knew Desiree wasn’t Danny’s aunt and what they did in there wasn’t his business.

“Some chick came asking about you, she even described your gal and shows me a picture of you… just wanted to give a heads up…”- said the clerk.

The man didn’t deny Sam the information of Danny being there out of some “Bro” code but more due to the fact he got a hundred dollar tip each time Danny came over with Desiree, even now the woman tips him the same.

He wasn’t going to lose a hundred-dollar tip for some teenager affair, the man did his job as like always but make an extra each time Danny and Desiree visit. The clerk watches the boy walk up the stairs knowing all too well he came to have sex with Desiree.

(XXXXX)

“Are you sure he’s not some disgusting fat pervert!”- said Spectra as she looks at herself in the bathroom mirror.

The redhead was starting to have a second thought about a private dance at the sleazy hotel, so many things could go wrong and it wouldn’t be the first time she heard a fellow striper was rape by her would-be client, but she trusted Desiree and trusted her man.

Therefore, wore her favorite stripper outfit which consisted of a golden bikini with fake diamonds on the nipples, the woman had been praise often for her tone body and large breasts but above all her round butt which seem to have been made to wear a thong. 

“Don’t worry, he’s total sweetheart, besides didn’t you need the extra cash.”- said Desiree.

Unbeknown to Spectra, Desiree was the one paying her in the guise of Danny hiring her for a birthday party. She knew her redhead friend had money troubles to her being unable to find a job to the point of going back to stripping, but didn’t want to hurt her pride by giving her the money. 

“Yeah I do but what if he wants to have sex with me, I’m not ready to sell myself”- added Spectra as Desiree finished cleaning up.

“That’s why I’m here girl. You dance while he eats this yummy cake and when the fucking starts, you can go home… but if you want some extra money well…”- remarked the tan woman.

Someone knocks on the door a few minutes later and Danny walks in announcing himself, Spectra made some quick final adjustments on her outfit and open the bathroom door slightly enough for her hand to come out and turn the stereo on. 

“Remember… open mind”- whispered Desiree as the hip hop music began booming though not loudly enough to bother other guests if any.

Danny’s eyes widen as he saw a red-haired woman walking backward out of the bathroom while swaying her hips in rhythm to the music she was so accustomed to dancing at, all while pulling a large cart with her.

The woman turns around still dancing while covering her face with her yellow glittering gloves, Danny couldn’t take his eyes off the woman who erotically dances in front of him, though she suddenly stops as she saw Danny sitting on the single couch the girls prepared earlier.

“Don’t stop!”- half yelled and half-whispered Desiree.

Spectra shook her head and continue dancing while cursing at Desiree for getting her involved in something clearly illegal, but she already had her pay and couldn’t just run off since Desiree would give a world of pain for it.

“Happy late birthday”- sang Spectra as she shows him the cake.

Never in his entire fourteen years of life had Danny even imagine something like this was possible before his very eyes were Desiree bend over the hotel cart with her butt facing towards him, more impressive was the decoration on her rear.

A banana was stuck into her vagina covered in chocolate with some cut strawberries on her vaginal folds and a cherry on her anus and a heart made with vanilla frosting around her love hole. Desiree saw this at Vlad’s party though far more complex than anything Spectra could do.

“Come on birthday boy… eat her up”- whispered Spectra to his ear in the most seductive voice she could muster.

Spectra climb over the bed as she continues dancing as Danny “ate” Desiree. Her salty flavor mix deliciously with the sugar of the frosting and the chocolate, the boy had a very hard time choosing who to see.

Either the gorgeous redhead whose dancing resembles more of a sexual act than an actual dance or the erotic meal before him with the only woman he ever had, yet his eyes chose for him the moment Spectra peel off her thong and tossed over his head. 

Danny had seen countless vaginas on the internet but only truly seen Desiree’s pussy up close and personal, her fragrance was something he never got tired of but now he was seeing another woman in a bed open her legs for him exposing her most private part.

Unlike Desiree’s caramel pussy, Spectra’s was pink. Soon the wiggling butt of Desiree reminded him to finished his “meal” as the banana’s chocolate glimmer under the lightbulb, with an exciting gulp, he began chewing on.

It was warm and slimy but nonetheless loved the flavor more than anything, her love juices were the perfect match for the chocolate, as the boy ate the fruit he suddenly felt something soft pushing his shoulder.

“Don’t ignore me babe”- said Spectra as she rubs her ass on him.

Danny blush even harder than before as it was the second pussy he ever felt in his entire life. Spectra continue to rub herself on Danny making sure his entire arm felt her drenching pussy and asshole.

The boy finally finished his “cake” and Desiree roll over whipping herself with a tissue she took from under the cart, it was the first time she ever did something like this, had Vlad order her to be the cake at the party she would have consider it degrading and in poor taste but with Danny, it was actually fun and erotic.

“Seems my time’s up and by the looks of it Danny here wants to play in bed”- said Spectra as she looks at her phone and at the tent in Danny’s pants. 

“Oh, I thought you were going to… you know… with me…”- began to whisper Danny as he came to realized Spectra was only going to dance.

This was what Spectra was afraid of, though the boy didn’t seem to be much of a challenge if he actually tries to put up a fight on the other hand, he was quite charming and cute, not to mention Desiree trusted him and was already undressing the boy.

(XXXXX)

“Fine!! But that’s gonna cost you extra”- Spectra claimed proudly.

She wasn’t a shy virgin who was afraid of having intimacy, and despite telling her friend she wasn’t selling her pussy it wasn’t the first time she went home with one of her regulars though never actually charged for it.

Desiree quickly threw Spectra over the bed and open her legs wide, Danny drools over her pink pussy. He wanted to lick her but his tongue was tire and his tummy full, there was no way anything more could fit in.

“Danny be a gentleman and use a condom… pretty please”- said Desiree.

In a matter of seconds, he cracks open a condom and rolled it down his phallus making Desiree slightly jealous as he normally takes his time putting it on, with heavy breathing and shaking hands, Danny puts himself in between Spectra’s legs.

Even though the woman had slept with many other men, she was nervous about having Danny do it. Perhaps the fear of his parents finding out and calling the police on or perhaps it was the excitement of doing something so immoral which made her so nervous.

Danny’s penis wasn’t anything to write home about, it was small and thin but could still feel it inside of her. The boy could keep the rhythm and his thrusting wasn’t clumsy at all, she had to thank Desiree for properly teaching the boy.

Spectra arch her back as the pleasure started to overcame her body, unlike Desiree who slept with men for money and could do it all night without so much as having one orgasm, Spectra was far more sensitive even with a boy like Danny.

“Danny likes it doggy style”- basically ordered Desiree as she helps turn Spectra around without unplugging her.

The redhead’s breast bounces around as Danny’s thrusting became faster and harder making her moan louder. The music was loud her voice overtook the so-called singing, it was then that her pussy squirts as she reaches her first orgasm of the night. 

But Danny wasn’t done just yet and continue to pierce her pussy forcing her back to tense up before she knew it Danny lifted her and continue to fuck her relentlessly, the woman suddenly saw Desiree taking some pictures as she commented on how strong Danny is. 

Spectra turn over to the mirror on the wall just above the dresser and saw the boy carrying her as if she didn’t weigh at all. The redhead wonder if her diet was paying off or the boy was stronger than what he seems.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!”- yelled Danny as he fires his load.

Danny pulled out of her and gently let her on the bed, her heavy breathing was soon replaced with snoring. She wasn’t used to such hard and prolong sex as most of her bed partners lasted up to twenty minutes at best but Danny continues for an actual hour which she thought was impossible.

By the time Spectra opens her eyes, she saw Danny and Desiree doing right next to her, the bouncing bed made it hard to fall asleep again, though she wanted to have another round with Danny, her pussy felt sore and the boy was too busy with her friend.

“Gonna take a bath you two”- said Spectra as she headed over to the bathroom.

“We’ll… be… done in… a … little while” moaned Desiree. 

(XXXXX)

Spectra look over to her phone and noticed Desiree had sent her the pictures of her and Danny fucking, she knew they had to be deleted as soon as possible but they were also a sick and perverted trophy no one could ever see.

“Sorry Penelope… it took longer than I thought”- suddenly said Desiree as enters the bathroom and the tub.

“Where’s the kid?”- asked Spectra.

“He’s asleep, gotta wake him up in an hour, he’s got a curfew… I didn’t think you let him do you”- said the tan woman laughing

Even Spectra was surprised by how easily she slept with minor but reminded Desiree that it was only for the money that she was still owed and not because she had a thing for kids. Nevertheless, it was by far the best fuck she had in years.

“You know, this was kinda dangerous… I mean he could have been some nutcase and get us beaten up like Dora… swear to god it could have been you who he beat up… you were in the same bathroom, after all, he could have killed either of you.”- explained Spectra.

“Poor Dora, that motherfucker really did a number on her, and I bet he’s gonna get away with it since he’s the son of the fucking Mayor”- added Desiree.

After a few more minutes they exit the bathroom all clean and shiny, Danny was already getting dress but seem somewhat angry, Desiree was sure she and Spectra did their best to please him, but the boy paid them with a long and happy smile.

The following morning during breakfast Spectra continue complaining about her sore pussy making Desiree turn on the television as to drown away from her bitching, even Dora giggled at this but their attention was soon caught up by a news flash.

“Breaking news!! Early this morning local businessman Santiago Montez, son of Mayor Ernesto Montez was brutally attacked by an unknown assailant in his own bedroom.”- said the news broadcaster as the camera film a sing written in red which read “Woman beater.”

To be continued


	6. Dreams and Fantasies

Lady of the night

Chapter 06: Dreams and fantasies

The bright sun broke through Danny’s window forcing him to roll on his side, it was only upon hearing his mother calling him for breakfast that the boy got up from his comfortable bed. His groggy eyes glance over his nightstand which told him it was eight in the morning.

Danny would have preferred to sleep in due to staying up late fighting off Skulker but his mother always made waffles with raspberries on Saturday. The delicious fragrance of the food being cooks forces the kid out of the bed while stretching his arms. 

The boy had taken a huge liking for sleeping naked mostly thanks to Desiree as he more than enjoyed hugging the older woman, to feel her soft skin on his own. On his way towards the closet, Danny stops death on his track upon laying eyes over an open box of condoms on his desk where his computer rests.

Danny always made sure to hide his condoms and lubes along with his stolen money within the wall using his ghost magic, his mom would have to break the wall in order to find them. Yet he couldn’t explain to himself how this particular box was out in open. 

More important than the condom box was a pink thong resting over his keyboard, Danny recognized it immediately as the one he bought for Desiree. Just thinking about the tan woman makes his humble little penis go hard.

The desire to masturbate was growing fast even though he could hear his mother calling for him, Danny still took hold of dick and began to slowly stroked it up and down as Desiree thought him to. The tan woman took hold of his thoughts as he pleasured himself to her beautiful image.

“Hurry up you two”- said Maddie making Danny turn over to the door.

Much to his relief, the door was still closed and lock. No longer feeling the need to jerk off, Danny let go of penis letting some precum drip unto the floor as he headed over to the closet but once again stop upon seeing a large lump moving on his bed reflected on the wall mirror.

Danny quickly turns around as the bedsheets slide off revealing a beautiful tan woman. The boy’s eyes gaze in utter disbelief as he saw none other than Desiree sitting naked on his bed with a happy smile drawn on her face.

“Morning babe. Seems like you’ve been playing all by yourself.”- casually remarked the woman upon seeing the precum dripping from Danny.

Desiree opens her legs inviting Danny in but the boy couldn’t believe she was in his bedroom while his parents and sister were down in the kitchen. Danny wondered if she had gone insane, so far, she had been very cautious about their relationship.

“Hurry up or we’ll miss out on the waffles.”- Desiree said as she kisses him in the lips before sliding over to the door.

Danny couldn’t believe the tan woman walked out of his bedroom wearing nothing more than her black stiletto high heels. Even though he loves seeing her bubble butt wiggle side to side as she walks around, this wasn’t the time to be gawking. 

It took the boy a full minute to react though by then Desiree was already downstairs. Moving fast Danny took his favorite polo T-shirt and black briefs though he couldn’t think of any excuse which could explain to his parents about there being a naked woman in the house. 

Danny’s heart was beating loud and long as he came closer to the kitchen, he expected to hear screaming and cussing but instead heard soft and gently chattering coming from the kitchen, even some sporadic laughter ever now and again.

There was no possible way for his mom and Desiree to get along but he could hear them talking as if they were old friends. The boy glances into the kitchen spotting Desiree standing in the nude while sipping on some hot coffee without a care in the world by the table.

“Des!”- Danny tried calling her without attracting his mother’s attention.

The boy thought that perhaps his mother was only playing along while Jazz called the police on the demented woman. Yet the tan woman only smiled and waved at him inviting the boy to join them as continue talking to Maddie.

“Danny what are you doing? Come in and get your breakfast.”- Maddie said as he heard Jazz call him a dork.

He knew there was no way to talk his way out of this mess but just couldn’t understand why Desiree would be in his house naked. Danny couldn’t leave her alone on this and so he walks into the kitchen.

Danny’s eyes widen in shock and jaw almost fell on the ground upon seeing his mother cooking wearing nothing more than a light blue apron while his sister Jazz was sitting at the table already eating nonchalantly her waffles not caring if her large breasts were out in the air.

It was a surreal sight to behold, both his mother and elder sister were buck naked eating breakfast as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The main door suddenly making Danny flip towards it fearing his father was home.

Yet his eyes laid over a redhead carrying the newspaper and a bottle of milk in her hands though she too was wearing nothing more than her red high heels. Penelope didn’t doubt a second in kissing Danny on the lips even pushing her tongue inside of him.

The boy simply looked at her in shock as she made her way into the kitchen counter where she left the milk before the boy could take a seat Desiree pulled his shirt off reminding him it was laundry day and needed to put all the clothes in the bin.

Maddie and Jazz didn’t even flinch when Desiree pulled his briefs down exposing his little pecker which the tan woman kissed. Getting hard was unavoidable considering he was naked in the same room with four beautiful women, even if two were his mother and sister.

“Where’s dad?”- Danny asked as he sat down while his mom finished making breakfast.

“He’s already at work, oh, I almost forgot your favorite plate”- Maddie replied as she motions her head to Desiree.

The tan woman gently climbs over the table lying on her belly putting Danny between her legs. The boy could see her bubble ass yet more importantly her pink cunt and asshole, a few moments later Maddie open Desiree’s buttocks putting a slice of butter on her anus.

Moments later she added two waffles on each cheek and poured a lot of honey on them though made sure not to drop any on the table. His young dick was so hard it even hurt but didn’t dare touch him, just stare at the meal before him.

“Hurry babe… it’s kinda hot…”- Desiree said as he too pours honey on her breakfast.

Danny saw the four women eating as if nothing was wrong or strange. The boy doubted for a moment but soon began chewing on his waffles it was then that he heard Spectra said about wanting milk of her coffee. 

The boy looks over to the bottled milk on the counter and carries on with his meal, he could taste Desiree’s flavor in each bite and soon forgot his mother and sister were at the table with him as he began to lick Desiree’s buttocks. 

Eventually, his tongue made its way into her anus making the woman moan loudly in front of Maddie while Jazz talked about the acing all her tests again. Suddenly, Danny felt a warm wet sensation around his cock.

Pulling his tongue out of Desiree, he glances down to see Spectra was sucking him off. Her movements were unbelievable good and despite the fast rhythm she was going at the woman didn’t hit her head on the table not even once.

“Would you like some more?”- Maddie asked with a loving expression on her face.

“More… honey… please.”- Danny said in between breaths.

Spectra could feel Danny’s cock pulsing which announced it was ready to fire its load through a mere second before his cum flew out, Spectra lower his hard meat towards her coffee mug letting of Danny’s “milk” pour into it.

Danny didn’t care anymore for what was going on, he wanted to penetrate Desiree right now. It didn’t matter if his mom and sister were watching after all he just got an under the table blowjob and neither girl care.

The boy climbs on the chair and positions himself over Desiree though he looked over to his mom fearing she might stop him but she didn’t seem to mind at all. Danny put his dick straight into Desiree’s asshole. 

Ring!!!!

(XXXXX)

The alarm clock on his cellphone woke him up making him want to throw the device against the wall but chose against it in the end since it was brand new. It wasn’t the phone’s fault for him forgetting to turn off the alarm.

Yet it was annoying not to be able to finish his wonderful dream though it wouldn’t have to stay a dream as the tan woman was just a phone call away. Danny opened his contacts and saw Desiree’s profile picture he personally chose for her.

It was a simple picture of Desiree on the bed with her legs spread wide open while opening her vagina with two fingers. The boy was tempted to call but knew she most likely getting off work by now and would be very tired.

There was burning jealousy raging within his heart as he imagines Desiree having sex with other men who were bigger in more way than he was. Danny knew he was still growing and was using his cock as it was meant at a much earlier age.

It was pointless to go back to sleep now, therefore, he pulled the bedsheets to the side only to discovered there was a whole liter worth of cum glue to his sheets. Danny groan in frustration as he dragge the sheets of the bed and headed over to the trash bin.

Danny found it especially annoying to have wet dreams despite having sex with Desiree on a regular basis. One would think the boy would be satisfied enough to not need such dreams but he still had them. The boy had to admit he long to fuck the tan woman in his bedroom and parade her naked around the house even if that was impossible. 

Using his magic, Danny phase off the cum into the bin making a small puddle on the bottom. Danny turns over to his new computer but found it odd that his parents didn’t question the origin of his computer or the one he gifted to Jazz. 

The boy knew his parents were oblivious to many things unrelated to ghosts but to have not noticed the expensive new devices in their kid’s rooms was unexpected. His father may be a complete goof but even he should have questioned where his son got the money.

Just thinking about Desiree made him turn hard despite having already unloaded on his bedsheets. He wanted desperately to masturbate but chose not to since he was having a date with Desiree later that day and didn’t want to waste his cum anymore. 

Normally, Desiree didn’t allow Danny to sex with her without a condom much less to finished inside but almost out of nowhere she offered to do him raw if he took her to a brand-new hotel near the interstate. It was much more expensive than the Pig Pen but the accommodations were far superior. 

Danny didn’t have anything against the Pig Pen since it always welcomes him, but it had a fairly used up mattress that squeaks loudly, a simple bathroom obviously without a jacuzzi and an old television from the early nineties. 

The boy closed his eyes for a moment as drawn in the image of Desiree lying over the bed, suddenly his mother’s voice came in calling him for breakfast. Danny quickly jumps off the bed and turn over to see if Desiree was sleeping under the sheets but couldn’t find the tan beauty.

The sun was out and traffic began to roar out in the streets. Danny quickly got dressed before peeking his head out the door, though once he heard his father’s loud voice, he knew it was no dream but reality.

From the living room, he could see mother making waffles though unlike his dream, the woman was wearing her classic skin-tight green hazmat suit which made Danny feel much more relaxed. Within the kitchen was Jazz drinking coffee while reading a textbook and his father sitting in front of the redhead.

“Maddie, I’m telling you, we’re gonna make a killing with our newest inventions.”- Jack said to his wife.

“What are you guys talking about”- asked Danny as he pours himself a mug with coffee.

Jack and Maddie both looked over to their kids and realized they existed and forgot to tell them about being invited to a ghost convention all the way in Wisconsin. What’s worst Jack already accepted the invitation which was only for him and Maddie. 

In his excitement, Jack forgot to tell his wife until the last minute giving the woman no other chose but to agree yet deep down, she too was very excited to show off her investigation about the paranormal and ghostly entities. 

“Wait a minute! When are you guys going?!!”- asked Jazz standing up.

Maddie’s face when pale as she recalled Casper high planned out a camping trip to reward the students for winning first place at the science fair, it was after all the first time Casper high won at such an event and wanted to treat their winners.

Jazz’s complaining became nothing more than background noise as her brother began to imagine all the depraved things he would do with Desiree. From what little attention he gave to the conversation he understood that his parents were leaving on Thursday morning.

The convention started Friday morning and Jack needed to drive all the way since they were taking all their fancy inventions. Jazz was leaving on Friday morning to the camp trip her parents already sign, everything seems to be in order for one minor detail.

Danny was the main issue since everyone was coming back on Monday evening which meant he would be alone for three and a half days. The boy had already “survived” once by staying over with Tucker for the weekend but Maddie didn’t want to pry on the Foley’s generosity.

“Don’t worry mom, I can stay alone for a weekend. I’ll even call every night.”- said Danny as he set his phone's alarm to sound in less than a minute. 

“No, that’s out of the question.”- instantly replied Maddie as her son’s phone began to ring.

Danny pretended it was a call from Sam as he exits the kitchen, there was no way in hell he was missing out on such a golden opportunity to go on a fuck-o-ton during the weekend. Once he was out of sight, the boy turned invisible.

He could hear his mother saying they should take Danny with them but the convention organizers were only paying the lodging for them, the cost of taking Danny wasn’t much at all and a moment before Jack could agree to his wife’s plan Danny rushes inside of him.

“Wait a minute, Maddie. Don’t you think Danny’s old enough to stay alone for a weekend.”- Jack said making both girls turn over to him with shock disbelief.

Jazz was the first to say it wasn’t a good idea but her brother soon jumps out of his father and straight into her, forcing his sister to suddenly agree to leave Danny alone. Maddie found herself corner as she heard both her husband and Jazz saying it was fine to leave Danny alone.

“Are you guys craz…”- Maddie was stopped midsentence as Danny overshadow her. “As I was saying, Danny’s old enough to stay home alone at least for a single weekend.”- Danny said using his mother's voice.

All three look at each for a silent moment unsure of what just happened. Jack was the first to dismiss it agreeing to let Danny stay home during the weekend, Jazz added a “Whatever” as she was slightly confused by everyone’s sudden change of heart.

Maddie was left with no option but to accept, only a few moments later Danny waltz in with triumphal expression on his face. The boy didn’t dare to say anything against the new ground rules his mother was setting.

(XXXXX)

Danny rushed up to his bedroom and turn on the computer ready to book a cabin at Lake eerie for the weekend. He planned on asking her during their date later that night, the boy was almost one hundred percent sure she would accept.

The boy quickly opens the webpage for the Lake Eerie but the whole place was already booked by local and out of town hunters, much to his disbelief it was hunting season. Danny’s expression was that of a dead man.

There was no way he could bring Desiree over to his house during the weekend without arousing his neighbor’s suspicions, especially if there’s an unknown car parked outside of Fenton’s works for the whole weekend. 

Danny could worry later about those details as he needed to get his cash ready for tonight, therefore walks over to the closet but rather than opening it up, he instead phased his hand into the wall beside it and pulled out a small backpack which he used back in his elementary school days.

He gazes upon the old red school backpack which held a worn-out Crimson Chin picture made with hard plastic, within were a couple of Desiree’s favorite golden condom boxes, a lube tube, and finally the prized thong he got from Desiree as a souvenir for losing his virginity. 

“Damn it!”- half yelled the boy as he stares at the single wad of cash in his backpack.

The money he stole from the dealers didn’t amount to much since most were composed mostly of ten- and twenty-dollar bills. Danny made a few quick mental calculations and figure he spent a lot on his new computer and the one he gifted to his sister.

He even took the redhead clothes shopping which was something Jazz didn’t expect her brother to do though in all honestly about eighty percent of his cash was spent on Desiree, buying her expensive lingerie which he enjoyed watching her put only for him to pull off.

“I need more money”- whispered Danny as he finished counting the remainder of his loot. There was hardly three thousand dollars in his backpack more than enough to buy Desiree and for the hotel fee. With cautious steps, he phased the backpack into the wall where it was to remain hidden until needed.

“Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!”- Maddie yelled out from the living room starling the kid.

(XXXXX)

The night was descending over Amity Park and while most people were getting ready to go home from a hard day’s work, a few others were getting ready to go to work. Standing near the movie theaters entrance was Desiree waiting for Danny.

“Hi, Desiree.”. said Danny from behind making the tan woman jump.

She never saw him come close though it never did cross her mind he became invisible just to pull that childish prank. Desiree’s smile soon vanished as she saw a light cut on his lip, it was almost as if he was punched.

“You ok baby?”- Desiree asked while gently touching his lip with the tip of her finger.

“Yeah… I was roughhousing with my sister…” Danny replied as he rubs her ass.

Desiree had to remind herself she was dealing with a fourteen-year-old boy and not some adult. It did bring a smile to her face to know Danny could act like a kid his age as it wasn’t normal for someone so young to spent so much money on a whore. 

Desiree could help but smile as Danny touch her ass under her skirt before making into the old cinema at the edge of town, neither of them could risk going to the one at downtown or the new one at the shopping mall.

“Let’s watch this one.”- Desiree said as she pointed to a poster of claw wielding murderer.

“Nightmerica… sounds good to me.”- Danny as he rushed over to the ticket booth while Desiree got some snack from the candy shop.

The cinema had a handful more people sitting in the front and middle rows but there wasn’t anyone in the back row which is where the couple took seats. As the movie progress, she recalls her evening back home.

Desiree was coming out of the shower but on her way towards her bedroom, she took a quick glance over to Penelope’s room. The redhead wasn’t getting a break at any clinic and so had to make do with a strip club.

“Hey Des! Can I use some of your perfume?”- Dora just before the tan woman could reach her bedroom.

“Sure, it’s on the table.”- Replied Desiree pointing over to the perfume.

The tan woman knew Dora was having a hard time now that she was working the streets again at night while competing with many more girls than before. There were also constant police raids, even Desiree lost many clients but thanks to her good looks offered her services as an escort online.

Her clientele was few but it still paid her rent through her main source of income was none other than the rich little boy named Danny Fenton. If only the kid was a little older, she would have already gotten herself knocked up by him.

Thanks to Danny’s good nature, she knew he would be more than happy to marry her which meant to live like a queen. Dora watches through the mirror as Desiree slide on a pink Victoria secret thong which she knew was very expensive.

The blonde girl looks down at the table which held expensive perfumes and other beauty products of brand names. Moments later Desiree walked up to the table and spray some of her and Danny’s favorite perfume.

There was a hint of jealousy hidden in Dora’s heart, she knew both of them did the same job but Desiree was far better paid. Her car repairs and brand name clothes in the closets were proof of how much money she was making.

It didn’t seem fair but Dora had to accept reality though it didn’t mean she had to like it. Desiree smiled at the blonde girl as she told her it was time to go see her client of the night after spraying some perfume over herself.

“Desiree…”- Dora said stopping the tan woman from leaving.

The tan woman looks at her friend who walks over with her head hanging low, things were getting difficult for Dora. Her family still hadn’t forgiven her for selling herself, the school fees were on the rise and with so little clients meant her wallet was getting thin.

“Can… can I ask you for a favor?”- Asked Dora as she straightens herself.

“Sure. Anything. You need me to loan you some cash.”- Desiree replied knowing it was about money.

“No- no, it’s nothing like that… I was wondering if you could help me get a good client… like Danny…” whispered Dora.

Desiree went pale as she never told anyone beyond Penelope about seeing Danny which meant either Dora was spying on her or Penelope couldn’t keep her mouth shut. The tan woman needed to know just how much Dora knew and what her intentions were.

“Who told you?”- Desiree asked calmly.

“I did.”- answered Penelope.

“I’m sorry Des. I pressure her into telling where you were working at and she just told me you have a rich client. Please I know I’m asking for too much but could you please hook me up with one of Danny’s rich friends.”- Dora begged.

It was then that Penelope whispered to Desiree’s ear about not telling her about Danny’s real age and just how sorry she felt for the blonde whore who still had nightmares about getting beaten up again. Dora hated working on the streets.

“Just tell him I’m into anything he and his friends want. Vaginal, anal, blowjobs, threesomes, whatever he says I can do.”- offered the blonde girl.

Dora was desperate, if it weren’t for Desiree letting her stay for free at her apartment, the blonde would probably be homeless by now. The tan woman already shared her sugar daddy with Penelope once and it wouldn’t hurt to let Dora in as well so long she didn’t try to snatch him away.

(XXXX)

Suddenly the lights turn on pulling Desiree from her memory lane, the movie had ended and she didn’t even get to understand the plot. Her eyes gaze to her crotch only to see Danny’s hand inside her pants caressing her pussy.

“Did you like the movie?”- Desiree asked as Danny slowly pulled his hand out from her panties.

“Yeah, it was pretty neat for a nineties movie”- retorted Danny with a smirk.

On their way out of the theater both made a quick stop at the bathroom, it was then that Desiree noticed she still had her chocolate bar in her jacket which brought her an idea that Danny would surely love.

Once out in the parking lot, Danny desperately wanted to fondle Desiree’s bubble ass but couldn’t do it since there was a couple with a kid walking behind them. For a moment, Danny thought Desiree bought a new car but it only got a paint job.

Upon coming to a stoplight, Desiree noticed a bulge on Danny’s crotch. Despite having sex almost every day with different men, she couldn’t help but feel happy as she was so desired by this boy who was already hard just by thinking about what they were going to do.

“Danny, I got a snack for you.”- Desiree said as she opens her legs.

The boy watches in amazement as she pulled out the chocolate bar from out of her vagina, Desiree knew Danny like this kind of games since he asked her to be his “plate” at the cabin. Danny bites on the chocolate as the flavors mix into his mouth.

The couple watch at the neon sign that read, “Casper’s love house.” Danny couldn’t help but giggle at the irony of seeing his school’s name at a no-tell motel. Desiree parks her car in the hotel’s parking lot making Danny lean the chair as to hide just in case.

“Come on Danny. Let’s go in.”- Desiree said surprising the boy.

“Are you sure?”- Danny asked wondering if it was alright for him to go in.

“Relax babe. I heard they got a new system where you can choose a room via display… for more discretion.”- Desiree said while winking.

The windows were tinted black but had the hotel’s name written in neon green letters over the black windows, even the door was made with wood. Desiree gently pulled him inside the lobby by the hand. 

Upon entering, the first thing they saw was a monitor next to a very small window and a door next to it. Both Desiree and Danny walked over to the monitor which held a series of options such as a classroom, a cave, even Crimson Chin’s hideout.

“The space one.”- said Danny with childish glee.

Desiree softly laughs as she pressed on the option, not a moment later a sign appeared on the monitor asking her to pay at the window. Both looked the small opening on the wall, it was hard to know if there was someone on the other side.

Yet Danny simply put three hundred dollars, soon a hand took the cash and left a key. Desiree and Danny understood they took discretion very seriously here which played extremely well for them though it was far more expensive than the Pig-Pen.

Danny’s eyes open wide as he saw the walls were painted with stars and a moon even the bedsheets had stars. The bathroom had a glass wall showing the shower but not the toilet it reminded him of the King’s hotel.

“Come, big guy. Let’s play.”- Desiree said as she wiggled her butt towards the bed.

(XXXXX)

Danny pulled his shirt off and simply unbuckled his pants letting them fall on the ground as he followed Desiree to the bed. The woman failed to see how Danny phased off his shoes and socks as she slides off her miniskirt and tube blouse.

No matter how many times he saw her naked, it was always a treat. The tan woman was eye candy, a sculpture, and Danny got her all for himself at least for a few hours. With a wiggle of her finger, she summons Danny.

The boy put his face straight unto her crotch and began to lick every fold in her vagina which still had some chocolate glue on her meaty walls. The sweetness of the chocolate mixed perfectly with her natural salty flavor.

Desiree loved having Danny’s tongue dance all around her love cave, the woman arcs her back upon feeling Danny gently bite her clitoris making her reach an orgasm. This was one of the many things she loved about Danny.

Danny always made sure she cum first, with him it wasn’t a poke and leave situation. The boy treated her like a girlfriend, even though he paid her for sex it didn’t feel as if he bought her at all. The ebony-haired woman made Danny lay over the bed as she lowers herself to his penis.

After the many times they fucked, his young cock was now more adult-like though remain at a kid’s size. The phimosis had been peeled off completely exposing a nicely shaped head though Desiree could easily fit all in her mouth without gagging. 

The warmth of her mouth was intense as she slides his meat rod as deep as she could. Desiree’s tongue slides around the head and down the phallus straight to his balls while she slowly jerked him off making him gasp as she “ate” his nuts.

“I’m gonna cum!”- Danny said clutching to the bedsheets.

Desiree took that as her cue to shove him back into her mouth. She could feel his thick cum hit the back of her throat before sliding down to her stomach, Danny’s gaze upon his lover as she sucks off the last drop from his cock.

The boy had a long and satisfying smile drawn on his face along with a pink blush around his cheeks, but he was far from being done. Desiree looks at his small cock as it goes hard again despite having already fire its first load.

“So… can we do it without a condom?”- asked Danny sheepishly while sitting up.

Desiree sat on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck, she hadn’t forgotten the promise to let him do her raw. The woman knew it was her safe day but even so, she took a couple of anti-conceptive pills before leaving her house just to be on the safe side.

“Of course, we’re fucking without a candy wrapper.”- Desiree said as she licks his upper lip.

Her sweet fragrance and warm body were more than enough to make his dick harden; Desiree slowly pushed over his back as she mounted him. Her juices allowed for easy access as she let her body weight do all the work. 

Desiree’s cunt swallowed Danny’s penis all the way to the base as he took hold of her massive breasts, her insides were so hot Danny felt she was burning his cock. The boy could feel how her pussy glues itself to his meat. 

“Ready for lift-off?”- Desiree asked as ready herself to start bouncing on her little lover.

“Yes, ma’am!”- Danny replied.

Slowly Desiree pulls her hips up and slammed them back down making a loud wet noise as their hips strike each other over and over. Desiree’s moans accompanied each movement as Danny felt her vagina tighten its grip over him.

Each fold and bump inside of Desiree seem to be working individually, each one holding tightly to him. It was like if her vagina and Danny’s penis were two lovers dancing with one another in a lustful and passionate tango. 

The couple rolled over the large bed allowing Danny to pump her mercilessly. Her moaning and heavy breathing echo within the bedroom as she wrapped Danny’s lower back with her legs as he buried his face unto her large soft tits.

Desiree let out a soft squealed once Danny bite her nipple which tightens her vagina as he took hold of her other tit with his left hand. Yet Danny slows down for a moment making Desiree wonder if he’s about to shoot.

The boy instead moves backward and lifted her legs over his shoulders never once pulling out of her. Danny begins to bounce on her crotch forcing out loud moans accompanied by Danny’s heavy breathing.

“I can’t hold it anymore!”- Whimpered Danny.

“Fire away babe!”- Desiree replied.

The woman spread her legs wide open as Danny pours his baby-making milk deep inside of her. There was no wet dream or jerking off that could compare to the real deal, Danny could swear to have seen Desiree's legs quiver for a moment.

Slowly Danny’s penis became flaccid and pop out of Desiree who was left gasping for air on the bed as his cum flows out of her. The sweat and the fragrance of sex mix together into a delicious aroma that permeated the room.

(XXXXX)

“Wow, you really filled me up.”- Desiree said as she relaxes on the bed.

Desiree couldn’t help but smile at the proud look Danny held on his face, the kind of look a toddler has when cleaning his room all on his own. As she looks at Danny, the face of her new friend Dora came about.

The girl needed help and Danny could easily provide for her. It was a difficult subject to bring about but she knew for experience that men always got in a more agreeable mood after sex, especially after cumming so hard.

Desiree couldn’t think of any way to asked Danny to call a friend or two for Dora. How would it sound? “Hey Danny, my pal needs some cash and wants to fuck with some rich brat like you.” There was no way Danny would ever agree.

“Hey Des… are you busy this weekend?” Danny asked trying not to look at her.

The woman was having a hard time finding clients on the streets due to all the new cheap girls, and her webpage was helping either for the same reason. Desiree made her way towards Danny as he turns on the stereo which was incrusted into the wall.

“I’m free… what’d you got in mind?”- Desiree said as she began rubbing her ass on his crotch. 

Desiree rubbed herself on Danny in rhythm to the foul and obscene hip-hop song which only talk about sex and big butts. As they dance, Danny explained about his parents and sister being out of town starting on Friday. 

The tan woman wonders if they were going to some rich people resort and Danny didn’t want to go. Nevertheless, it presented a perfect opportunity for Dora to make some of the extra cash she needs.

“Tell me, Danny, did you like having a threesome?”- Desiree said as turns around making sure her breasts were on his face.

“Yeah! Of course, I did.”- Danny instantly replied.

The boy didn’t need to be a genius to understand where this conversation was going to, Desiree wanted to have another threesome for a price of course. It was then that Desiree took hold of his penis and pulled him to the bathroom.

“Let’s talk in the jacuzzi.”- Desiree said in a playful tone. 

The warm bubbles ease Danny’s tense muscles but he found having Desiree resting over his chest far more calming. Danny couldn’t help but play with her nipple as she did the same with his cock under the water.

“So… is Spectra?”- asked Danny.

Desiree tried to hide her smile as she knew Danny fell for her “trap” and would take Dora as well. There was some guilt hidden deep inside of her heart as she got to sleep around while Danny didn’t as far as she was aware.

“No… I got a friend who needs some extra cash and I thought you might be interested in a threesome with her.”- Desiree said as she strokes his penis up and down.

“Of course, I’m interested but all the cabins at Lake eerie are booked already.”- Danny replied trying to think where they could go.

“What about the beach? It’s only an hour away… and you could rent a beach house for the weekend.”- Desiree casually said as she made Danny cum.

The boy blushed as he considered going to the beach made perfect sense, more so than the cabins at Lake Eerie. Even though it was an hour's distance he could fly it in less than ten minutes if he needed to be home at a moment’s notice.

(XXXXX)

Danny made it home at two in the morning but thanks to his ghost magic his parents were none the wiser about his night activities. The boy sat down as he looks at a large bag on the corner that couldn’t fit inside the wall.

“Surprising how easy it’s to find crooks in this city”- whispered Danny as he opens the bag.

There were a few dozen wads of cash yet this time, they were all of fifty- and hundred-dollar bills. Tucker had commented about some wannabe gangsters near his cousin’s neighborhood selling drugs for some low-level mobster. 

The gangsters would have a very hard time trying to find the money Danny stole from under their noses and would be especially angry after the police raided their house once they got an anonymous call informing them about a drug and weapon stash in the house. 

To be continued.


	7. The Bitch House

Lady of the night 

Chapter seven: The bitch house.

The moon glimmer over the beach where men, women, and children were soon going to be playing around despite it not being summer vacations being weeks away. Still, a few of the local residents took a few days off to enjoy the beach before the tourists invaded.

Sitting at the porch, Danny couldn’t help but to imagine his tan lover swimming around in a very small bikini or completely naked just like at the cabins near the lake. It was true he was paying for her time and services but for her to agree to spend two full days naked was unexpected. 

He could feel his boy cock getting hard just by thinking about Desiree’s sweet asshole again. Though Danny wanted to masturbate desperately, he knew there would be not only one hole available but three in just a few minutes.

Danny still couldn’t believe Desiree called him early the previous morning just before going to school asking if he was willing to hire an additional girl for their weekend. There was no way in hell he would ever say no. 

The boy pressed his back on the door while caressing his crotch as he wonders who were Desiree’s friends. The dark road was still empty and the nearest house stood two hundred meters away, though Danny’s house was very close to the beach by just some fifty meters.

Oddly enough there was a small forest made with palm trees clearly not from the regions but perhaps brought in by the government in an attempt to attract more tourism or wealthy residents lure by the exotic trees. 

Even with the cover of night, Danny could see the ocean glistering under the moon and couldn’t help but to imagine seeing his tan lover swimming around. The sole idea of making love to her over the warm sands during the day made his adolescent cock nearly break out of his pants.

“I wonder if she’ll let me do her raw again.”- Danny wondered as he caresses his penis over his pants.

The bright lights of a car coming up the road broke the darkness and alerted Danny about his girls' arrival. Moving quickly, he opens the garage door with the help of a remote control, as the car enters the garage, Danny could see Penelope on the passenger seat doing air fellatio while pointing over to him while Desiree blew him a kiss. 

Danny blushed upon seeing both girls as he had high hopes for the redhead to come along once Desiree asked if she could add another girl to the trip. Though he loved spending time in bed with Desiree, it was nonetheless more enticing to have Spectra again.

The sole idea of sharing a bed with three beautiful women was too great to ignore, especially upon hearing it was Penelope Spectra, the same redhead stripper who Desiree called for his late birthday party at the pigpen hotel. 

Without realizing it, Danny pressed the close button and saw the garage door shut in front of him. Though he wanted to phase through the walls, that would be too risky and so he made his way through the main door.

Upon entering the house, he saw his tan lover coming out from the garage door which was located on the living room’s left wall. Danny couldn’t help but smile upon seeing Desiree coming to him wearing very tight shorts that ran up her ass and a loose blouse.

Her high heels echo within the silent room as she approached Danny with a huge smile on her face, the woman didn’t doubt a single second in landing a kiss on Danny’s lips. Her tongue made its way inside of Danny’s mouth.

It didn’t take much time for the boy to fondle her bubble butt as they kiss. Upon hearing a soft giggle, Danny broke the kiss and peak behind Desiree as he let go of her seeing a tall redhaired woman smiling at him.

“Good morning… Spectra.”- Danny greeted as he let go of Desiree noticing her short nearly translucid summer white dress and matching high heels.

Danny gulps down upon seeing the black lingerie under her see-through dress as Penelope made her towards him, her large breasts bounced up and down in rhythm to her pace. Her soft and slender finger lifts the boy by the chin.

“Good morning to you too. And call me Penelope.”- The redhaired woman said as she too kissed Danny on the lips.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to touch her bubble butt as he did with Desiree in fear of making things awkward and due to him not having the same confidence as he did with Desiree, but it was Spectra who took his hand and guided it not to her buttocks but between her legs.

The boy couldn’t help but smile as he felt the softness and warmth of her pussy lips on his fingers. The redhead gave him the naughtiest gaze she could while seductively biting down on her lower lip which made Danny nearly ejaculate.

“No need to be shy, Danny. You’re gonna be pumping your dick in here soon enough.”- Spectra added much to Danny’s delight.

Never once had he thought an adult woman could utter such “vulgar” words before, and to him of all people, but Penelope did while holding his crotch. It was the echo a footstep that reminded Danny about the third girl who was coming over.

His eyes widen upon laying his gaze on a young blonde woman with breasts so large, they could easily rival with Desiree’s, though her sleeveless white blouse only covered her tits leaving her belly flat exposed more notable was the word “slut” written in bright pink letters. 

Upon lowering his eyes, Danny could see her extremely short black skirt and two pink string which started at her visible crotch going around her wide hips. It was then that he noticed the cause of loud echo, a pair of long black stiletto boots.

“G-go-good mor-morning Mr. Daniel. I’m Dorathea Prince.”- the blonde girl couldn’t help but blushed as she stutters her words while trying her best to do a curtsy.

Dorothea gazes upon the boy who clearly was underage and probably didn’t even have any fur between his legs, it was then that she realized why Desiree was so secretive of her sugar daddy, the tan woman didn’t fear one of her friends or coworkers stealing the boy away.

If the law ever caught wind of this meeting and what both Penelope and Desiree did with the boy, meant they would be extremely lucky to get off on a prostitution charge. Yet Dora was very pleased to know it was a cute boy and not some ugly fat prick like the ones she normally served.

As far as Dorothea knew and by what she had been told by Desiree and even Penelope, the boy before her eyes was very rich despite his humble clothes. It was well known by the three women that the two-story beach house they were in was rented.

And despite this humble truth, the living room was far bigger than their own which held an enormous television, an antique liquor cabinet among expensive-looking furniture and paintings that alone was sufficient proof of the supposed wealth the boy claimed.

“This is the girl I told you about Danny.”- the tan prostitute said as she rushed behind Dorothea and squeezed her breasts.

Dora gave out a soft yelp as Desiree pinch her nipples through the blouse upon realizing she wasn’t wearing a bra. The blonde whore knew she had to make a good impression on Danny if she wanted to get herself a sugar daddy.

The blonde whore didn’t have the intention of seducing Danny away from Desiree and made sure her tan friend understood that when she begged Desiree to introduce her to Danny but had high hopes the boy would recommend her to one of his rich friends.

“Why don’t we have some breakfast in the backyard”- Danny said inviting the girls.

Dora’s face sprung up with delight as she turned over to the glass door and saw the vast ocean as the sun comes out. She hadn’t been to the beach since her high school years and was looking forward to this weekend.

(XXXXX)

A few minutes later, Danny walks out from the kitchen door out into the backyard feeling the hot sun over his peach dust skin. The boy had traded his street clothes for his school trunks yet kept his T-shirt, upon approaching the table with a tray packed with pancakes made using his mother’s recipe and coffee come to noticed the girls were at the shore. 

The boy couldn’t help but smile as he saw the girls were already making the most of the sun and the beach. Desiree was the first to take notice of Danny who stood in front of them watching in amazement while packing a tent in his trunks. 

“See something you like sweetheart?”- Desiree teased more than questioned.

It wasn’t the first time for Danny to be at the beach and because of this had seen several girls sunbathing, but never once Danny had the immense pleasure of seeing three beautiful naked women sunbathing at the same time with their legs spread wide apart.

“I definitely see something I like.”- Danny replied with a huge grin.

Each girl had their pussies shave and wax just for Danny who moves his eyes from one hole to the next and back. By now, Desiree had grown accustomed to spent long periods of time naked in the boy’s presence, unlike with most of her clients, she enjoyed having Danny’s eyes over her.

Strange as it was, Desiree always looked forward to spending time with the boy. To feel his delicate touch as if he were handling the most delicate china, but above all to feel him thrust into her while passionately kissing. 

The tan woman no longer cared for Danny’s young age as she greatly enjoyed sleeping with him more than with any other client. The money and the fancy dates were a huge plus, so were the shopping trips around town but she always looks forwards to spending some time in bed with him.

Even though Penelope came up with the idea of eagle spreading while sunbathing, she was blushing red as her hair now that Danny laid eyes over her expose nudity. Despite being a stripper, the redhead wasn’t used to having someone look at her naked in broad daylight much less to sell herself. Unlike the other two girls, Penelope wasn’t a prostitute.

She earned her living by stripping and not by opening her legs to horny overweight men though the curiosity of sleeping with a kid was too enticing for her to ignore which is why she had sex with Danny some time ago.

Penelope considered herself among the best strippers in the club having scored several hundred per night. And yet Danny’s eyes were glued to Desiree’s cunt which the redhead found rather annoying as she expected for the boy to be all over her.

Yet his erect penis was mainly due to Desiree's presence and not just because of Penelope and Dora. The three women were all beautiful and stunning but Desiree held a special place in Danny's heart and cock.

“Come on girls, let have something to eat.”- Danny said as ran his finger on Desiree’s vaginal lips. 

None of the girls bothered in putting on their small bikinis as these were inside the house, and breakfast getting cold. The high walls and the distance between the house and the main beach meant there was a plentiful amount of privacy.

“My God, so this is rich people’s pancakes!”- Dorothea exclaimed as she took the first bite.

“…It’s just from the supermarket.” – Danny replied though was sure Dora didn’t hear him.

Modesty was starting to kick for the redhead as she stares at her bare breasts before moving her eyes towards Dora and Desiree who casually ate and talk completely naked as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

The redhead lowers her gaze in slight embarrassment upon seeing Desiree stand up so Danny could spread some of her pussy juice over his pancakes, it came as a little bit of a surprise to see her tan friend willingly lower herself like so.

Many times before Penelope had heard endless hours of Desiree complaining about the disgusting and degrading things men asked of her in bed. Strangest among all was one particular man who wanted to literally piss in her mouth which needless to say vehemently denied. 

It was clear that Desiree enjoyed her time with Danny and didn’t just do it for money anymore. The tan woman constantly compared Danny to her clients and how he would never humiliate her or treat her wrong, but also just how much of a perverted gentleman he is.

“Danny, check this out”- Dora said as she took the bottle of maple syrup.

Penelope watch in awe as the blonde woman filled her mouth with syrup before French kissing with Danny, the honey made its way out of their lips falling on to the table. It was then that she noticed Desiree had her hand inside of Danny’s trunks. 

“I’ll put the dishes away and be right back with some stuff.”- Danny said upon breaking from Dora’s lips. 

The boy had never been kissed in such an erotic fashion in his entire life before, Danny wasn’t sure what was sweeter if the syrup or Dora’s saliva. Still struggling to answer that, Danny turned around blushing and made his back into the house.

“Hurry back Danny so we can fuck on the beach!!”- Desiree yelled out.

Danny turns around with a large smile before springing into the house, it was only Penelope who was blushing red and begging no one heard her tan friend. Though that was hardly the case as the backyard was easily about a hundred meters wide. 

“You girls don’t mind if I go first? Pretty please with sprinkles on top.”- Dora asked while winking.

Desiree frowned at the idea but end up agreeing to it as she wanted to swim for a while. The tan woman hadn’t been at the beach since her high school years and was yearning to take a dip at the ocean ever since Danny offered to take her there.

“Sure, we’ve been wanting to take a dip at the ocean since we got here.”- Penelope replied.

(XXXXX)

Danny left the dishes on the sink as he rushed up to the bedroom, his school backpack rested over the bed though his money was well hidden behind the wall. The sole idea of sharing a bed with three gorgeous women was too enticing yet he still needed to keep a level head.

The backpack held several of favorite condom though ultimately preferred to go in raw, there were also some anal lubricant tubes. From the window, Danny could see the naked girls talking with each other. 

“Ok, Danny. You can do this. They’re gonna see you naked anyway.”- Danny said as he looks at himself in the mirror.

The boy pulls off his shirt and trunks as he stares at himself in the mirror and sprays some perfume over his chest but also sprayed some over his erect penis. Danny didn’t want to be smelling like pancakes and coffee though was too soon for a shower. 

His heart shivered with each step he took down the stairs, though before going back to the backyard, the boy made a quick stop at the kitchen to take a bottle of wine and some glasses he obtained only by overshadowing a random man.

Upon hearing the backdoor slide open all three girls turn their attention to a blushing Danny, the boy was already used to being naked in Desiree’s presence but was still apprehensive about walking naked in front of Dora and Penelope.

It would be considered rude on his side if he was the only one dressed while the girls paraded naked for him. Though in all fairness, they would be having sex in a few more minutes which made Danny hard upon simply thinking about. 

Desiree was used to seeing Danny’s fully erect penis by now. Penelope, on the other hand, wasn’t impressed at all by his small cock, but Dora had never seen a child dick before and was most intrigued by it, more than what she should. Her eyes scan Danny’s body from head to toe as she took a gulp.

“You work out Danny?”- Dora asked as she found herself unable to remove her gaze from his marked abdomen.

“A little”- Danny answered with a shy voice.

Thanks to Danny’s constant ghost fights and crime-stopping adventures, earn him some decent muscle mass. He was far from competing with Dash or any jock at Casper high and with his daily clothes seem like the same puny geek.

Yet he had developed a faint six-pack which could only be seen if one were to squinted their eyes at. Dora’s gaze soon made its way once again to his boyish cock, his phimosis had been fully peeled back thanks to Desiree, and though it was completely hairless possess a good length and thickness for someone his age. 

Penelope was far more interested in the bottle of wine Danny brought with him as it was her favorite bottle though she rarely drank it due to how expensive it was, only ever enjoying it on special occasions such as her own birthday.

“Is it really alright for us to drink this?”- Penelope asked as she looks over to the bottle. 

The redhead loves red wine about all other drinks, though rarely ever came across something so good as what the kid brought out so casually. Her mouth watered upon seeing the red liquid within yet it made her wonder if he knew about wines or just picks something expensive believing it to be good.

“Of course, I got some more bottles if you want to take them home”- Danny added as Desiree pops her head up towards the boy.

“Why, aren’t you a generous one.”- Penelope exclaimed as she walks over to kiss Danny on the cheek.

It was then that Danny saw her kneel down putting his boyhood into her mouth, though Penelope wasn’t a prostitute it didn’t mean she lack ability. The redhead had slept with a fair number of men in her years. 

There wasn’t a single weekend in which Penelope didn’t hook up with some random guy from the strip club in which she works. The woman had all night to pick out the most handsome of men who would wait long hours for her to finished her shift. 

Dorothea watches in silence as she saw Penelope suck on Danny’s penis as if were made out of candy, all while he fingered the tan woman who kissed him passionately. The blonde woman couldn’t stay behind and hurried over to the trio.

“Wow! That’s one tight grip you got there”- Dora said upon feeling Danny’s unexpected strength. 

Dora could feel his slender yet mighty fingers holding tightly to her large butt which many men had acclaimed, the blonde woman could help but moan as Danny’s middle finger found its way into her rarely used anus.

“I can feel him pulsing.”- Penelope thought as she continued her fellatio.

The warm “milk” saturated her mouth as Danny ejaculated, though the redhead never did enjoy the taste of cum, but dismissed it given that Danny’s mouth was too busy entertaining two tongues at the same to give her any warning beyond his cock pulsing. 

(XXXXXX)

Dora watched her two friends playing volleyball over the salty sea waters under the baking hot sun, the ball bounce around from one hand to another though Dora herself was also bouncing a pair balls with her ass.

“mmm… fuck… this kid is actually quite good. Not the biggest cock I had but at least he knows how to move.”- Dora thought as Danny slammed his hips unto her meaty buttocks. 

The blonde woman could feel the warm sand on her palms and knees as Danny slide his penis in and out of her, there was a certain allure Danny found in having his lover on all fours. To see his penis slide inside of her while watching her large ass.

“Desiree’s butt is much bigger but her asshole feels incredible.”- the boy thought as he slammed his hips unto her.

It was very rare for Dora to use her asshole to service a client, as she always denied it even to her regulars, though a few managed to convince her. Desiree made sure that the blonde woman understood that all her holes were on the menu and she wasn’t allowed to say no.

Dora’s loud moaning distracted Penelope from her game causing her to get hit on the head with the beachball. The redhead wasn’t used to seeing a couple having sex especially in broad daylight, it was a strange sight to see such a young boy mounting a woman.

Danny’s short penis slides in and out of Dora anus making his legs tremble in delight as he lowers his body to better hold her abnormally large breasts. The boy could feel her back’s softness and warmth over his chest while he continued slamming his hips on her ass.

“You’re so fucking amazing.”- Dora exclaimed.

She wasn’t completely lying since Danny was indeed good at sex though mostly due to Desiree’s teachings and constant “practice,” but his short penis size meant he couldn’t reach all the pleasure points Dora’s regular clients did.

Even so, she was impressed by the boy’s endurance and ability to keep up the rhythm. Dora gave out a gasp upon Danny pulling her from her should on top of him, her whole bodyweight helped pierced his boyhood slightly further.

“I guess it’s my turn to move.”- Dora said between giggles.

Anal sex wasn’t Dora’s most preferred sex act but still knew how to pleasure a man with her backdoor. Her plump and very soft buttocks made a perfect cushion for Danny’s hips as she slides his boyish cock into her.

Danny grinned his teeth upon feeling Dora’s ass muscles tighten around him, the blonde woman’s technique wasn’t at the same level as Desiree’s who Danny already had in that same position several times before but still was top notched. 

“Fuck. If anyone told me I was gonna be fucking a kid I would have called them crazy.”- Dora thought as she repeatedly slammed her butt on the boy’s crotch.

She had been propositioned many times before by teens slightly older than Danny but never once did Dora agreed, the one thing she feared the most was to be arrested and have her dreams of becoming a lawyer shattered.

Working the streets was dangerous due to the drunks coming out from the bars, the constant muggings, and of course, the sick degenerates who got off on beating women. Dora was among the most affected when Vlad closed his brothel as it meant working the streets again.

“He’s a kid but he sure knows how to fuck like a man.”- Dora thought in silence as they laid on their sides.

The woman noticed Danny’s thrusting was becoming slower as he pressed his face unto her back and tightly hold on to her breasts. It was then that she felt the hot cum gushing out and filling up the condom, Dora blushed as she reached an orgasm.

Both were covered in sweat as they laid down on the warm beach sands, yet there was an undeniable satisfaction on their faces. Danny sat up thought with some trouble as he was quite tired and though he wanted to remain resting on the sand, he also wanted to see the results of his handiwork. 

“Awesome”- Danny whispered as he looks upon Dora’s ass.

Her pale buttocks had a reddish glow due to the constant hip bashing and her tight anus was left with a gap that could fit Danny’s middle finger with fair ease. It was her satisfied face which made Danny feel like a champion. 

“Danny! come swim with us!”- Desiree yelled out to her young lover.

“Go, have fun. I need some rest. Oh, before you leave can you get me a beer and some ice for my tushie.”- Dora said as she laid over her stomach.

Danny didn’t think twice and rushed over to the two women fooling around in the sea waters after handing Dora her drink and some ice from the cooler on the table. 

(XXXXX)

Under the baking sun, Danny and his girls fooled around the beach, swimming and even sunbathing though far more modestly than the first time. It had been ages since Penelope had gone over to the beach despite living only a couple of hours away.

School and eventually her job at the strip club took most of her time and energy, vacations were nothing but a dream nowadays. Even her dream job was nowhere in sight though thanks to Danny, she was a step closer.

“Maybe I can convince him to fund me and get my own clinic.”- Penelope thought as floated on the sea waters.

As she flips around to swim back to shore, she noticed Dora was busy cooking at the girl while Desiree and Danny were making out on the beach shore. The water gently covering them though neither gave too much mind.

Penelope stood quietly for a moment staring as Danny was on top of Desiree kissing her passionately, though it would have been more romantic if she didn’t have her legs open wide apart though Danny wasn’t penetrating her as their height difference didn’t allow it.

Yet that didn’t’ stop him from rubbing his legs on her pussy while playing around with her breasts. The redhead broke her gaze away from them and walk towards Dora who was overly happy at the meat she was cooking.

“What’s cooking, doc?.”- Penelope teased as she took a soda from the cooler.

“Danny asked me to cook some steaks for lunch”- Dora replied with cheer Penelope hadn’t heard from her yet.

The blonde woman had suffered too much and perhaps this was the happiest moment so far, even if it was just for work, Dora was the one who was enjoying it the most as she was treating it like vacation though one, she desperately needed.

She never expected Danny to be some kid who hadn’t even grown any pubic hair, and even though she was gonna be grossed out once he was inside of her, yet Danny was surprisingly pleasant to be with unlike most of her clients. 

Penelope sat down on the wooden table watching her best friend making out with Danny and wondered if she was going to act like a “plate” for Danny as the ebony woman had given them a heads-up so they would be shocked if he asked anything strange. 

“Strangest thing he asked was for us to stay naked. Guess he doesn’t have imagination”- Penelope said making Dora turn over.

“Honestly, I made up my to do all kinds of degrading acts. After all, he’s paying us five thousand per head. For that kind of paper, he can do whatever the hell he wants with me.”- the blonde prostitute said as she put the steaks on the table. 

It was by far the best deal she had ever come across in all her career as a prostitute. A very high paid which she already got and hid inside of Desiree’s car, fancy meals, and even got to stay at a luxurious beach house which she still had to explore beyond the kitchen.

With a soft yell, Penelope called out for Desiree and Danny who cut their make-out session short. The redhead looks in silence as the couple walk over to the table, though it was Dora who giggles as she saw Desiree’s holding tightly to Danny’s erect penis.

(XXXXXX)

Lunch was filled with laughter and casual chatting though it would have passed off as normal hadn’t they all been sitting naked under the bright sun. The girls heard Danny tell them about his boring school which caught Desiree’s attention the most. 

“It wasn’t my fault that the test tubes fell on the floor, even so, mister Lancer made me clean the whole lab.”- Danny casually said as he cut his meat.

Though Danny was talking about the semi rundown Casper high school, the trio couldn’t help but imagine a large private school with a laboratory so well equipped that could rival with the biggest pharmaceutical lab in the country. The girls truly thought Danny attended a fancy private school as they were more than sure now that he was rich and wouldn’t go to a public school.

Penelope couldn’t help but smile as she saw Desiree poking her breasts on the sauce left on the plate for Danny to lick off. The boy sucked on her nipples like a newborn, though his hand wanders down to her legs.

“Hey Danny, why don’t we let these two handle the cleaning and you show me the bedroom”- Penelope said with a wink.

Desiree twisted her lips but understood that unlike herself and even Dora needed some time to adjust to the idea of sleeping with a kid. They also had the whole weekend to fool around so there was no hurry at all.

“Ok…”- Danny whispered before turning over to Desiree.

It was as if he wanted her permission to go and have sex with Penelope, the tan woman smiled at him while telling that she needed to work on Dora’s tan as she was too pale for her own good. With that said Danny stood up and headed over to the tall redhead. 

Penelope’s heart was beating loudly as she felt Danny's hand take hold of her bare butt while guiding her to inside the house. She noticed both Dora’s and Desiree’s smile which reminded her of the time in high school when she lost her virginity to the football captain. 

Neither of the girls had stepped beyond the kitchen or the living room though the latter was rather brief. Penelope was still impressed by the sheer amount of luxury within the beach house and the vast size of it.

The stairs leading up to the upper floor were passed a room that contains a pool table which made her wonder why anyone would need to set the billiard in its own room when there was plenty of space in the living room.

“Weird rich people.”- Penelope whispered as they entered the master bedroom.

Her amazement grew even more as she entered the room, it had a large television in front of a bed large it could easily fit all four residents with much space to spare. Naturally, the closest and drawers where empty as Danny didn’t live there.

Penelope suddenly became even more nervous as she knew she was about to have sex with a minor, Dora didn’t seem to mind as she often slept with hideous men for money and having to sleep with a charming young boy was a huge plus.

“No need for a condom”- Penelope said taking Danny by surprise.

Dora had been very insistent on him wearing one earlier so he assumed Penelope would also want him to use one as well. Danny’s smile was impossible to hide as the redhead took him in her arms and kissed him on the lips.

“Get a hold of yourself. You’re not some virgin and you already fucked this brat.”- Penelope thought as her hand made its way down to his penis.

Sure enough, Penelope had slept with her fair share of men in the past though mostly during her time in college, even now she randomly hooked up with one or two guys from the strip club she works at as of late.

She had also slept with Danny previously though it was in the company of Desiree as she wanted to surprised her best client with a late birthday gift. At that time, Penelope couldn’t understand why her tan best friend would stuff her pussy with cream and chocolate for Danny to eat.

The redhead wasn’t willing to go that far, not yet at least. Being already naked took away any sort of romance that sex involves, she had to shake her head a couple of times in order to recall she wasn’t with a boyfriend or a one-night stand.

“Come on in babe.”- Penelope invited as she opens her legs.

Danny licks his lips as he crawls over the bed and makes his way between Penelope’s legs. The woman’s eyes glued themselves to Danny’s baby blue eyes as these brought out blush on her face, unlike the men she normally slept with, Danny was too cute.

(XXXXX)

“Are you sure it’s ok for us to be taking turns on Danny? Shouldn’t we be all fucking his brains out altogether?”- Dora exclaimed as she opens another beer bottle.

“We’ll get to that tomorrow and go easy on the beer. This isn’t a vacation.”- Desiree replied.

The tan woman knew her redheaded friend wasn’t used to selling sex or partaking in a threesome, so she needed to adjust to the idea of sleeping with a minor. Her first time with Danny was solely on an impulse thought money had some say in the matter.

“I know, don’t worry about it, besides it’s not like there’s a lot of booze around now that Penelope packed those wine bottles.”- Dora added as she stood up and stretch her arms. 

The redhead took up Danny on his offer of free booze and quickly stored the bottles in the trunk of her car before the boy had seconds thoughts about it. The blonde woman noticed a set of stairs by the left side of the house leading to a terrace on the rooftop.

“I need to work on my tan.”- Dora said as she picks up her purse from the outdoor table along with the wine bottle Penelope was so fond of.

“I go with you… though my tan is perfect already.”- the woman said causing both of them to laugh out loud. 

Before following her friend, Desiree headed back inside the house to fetch her phone and earplugs, as she made her way through the kitchen, she noticed how vast and filled with all kinds of appliances it truly was though the living room left a stronger impression on her.

Desiree took her purse from the end table next to the white leather couch, for a brief moment wondered if she should skip the baking sun and relax on the couch while watching a show in the insanely large television while enjoying a cold drink.

“I can do that at home”- Desiree said as she heads over to the backdoor.

The moment the tan woman walked into the backyard her phone rang, she knew it was an update on her life invader account. Though she wanted to ignore it, Desiree had set a special ringtone for all her friends and so open the app. Desiree nearly drops her drink as she saw an update on Dora’s account. 

“Enjoying a holiday with my new boyfriend.”- the text read.

Desiree couldn’t believe Dora was so foolish to put a picture of herself showing her bare tits with a wine glass in her hand and the beach house on the background. Soon the comments started to flow in, some calling her lucky while others complimenting her breasts.

The tan woman understood why Dora was posting such pictures. Her family basically disowned her once they found out she was whoring and was more than sure at least her close friends from college already knew about it too.

The terrace was equally astonishing, with several potted plants on the corner, a small bar-like structure by the right corner, and several patted benches in the middle, though it was the full view of Amity Park beach which took the cake. 

“Must I remind you that what we’re doing is illegal and could land us time in jail.”- Desiree said as she approached the naked blonde.

“Relax, I just wanted to diss my family for kicking me out.”- Dora said as she trades her phone for more wine.

“Just be careful with those posts”- Desiree firmly exclaimed.

A few moments later, Danny and Penelope walked out from a door on the opposite side of the bar, Penelope’s face was a red as her hair which in itself was a mess, both of them were breathing heavily though it was Danny who headed over to the bar and took a couple of sodas from the fridge. 

The rest of the day carried on with movies and games though Danny was more interested in watching the three naked women as they pace around the house, yet none of them were interested in movies or playing billiard.

“My god I’m living a dream.”- Danny whispered as he sat down on the couch while Penelope shows her best routine.

The dining room table was made for dance but even so, its withstood Penelope’s aggressive moves as she sways her hip to the rhythms of loud hip hop music. The redhead couldn’t avoid smiling as she saw both Desiree and Dora licking on Danny’s cock.

That alone was going against every and all rules at the strip clubs she had ever worked at, but it only fueled her resolve to please the boy. It was a strange situation to be in the first place but she was making more money in a single weekend than she did in a couple of months of work. 

(XXXXXX)

Later that night Penelope walked out from the bathroom after a much-needed shower, though she and Dora had been given their own rooms while Desiree shared a bed with Danny, it was Dora who insisted all three should sleep in the same bed.

The redhead stops at the master bedroom’s door and sighs as she gazes upon Danny who was sleeping in between Desiree and Dora. It would have been a charming sight had all three of them be dressed. 

Upon coming closer to the bed, Penelope noticed Danny’s face was buried unto Desiree’s soft breasts while Dora was hugging him from behind though her hands weren’t on his chest but over his crotch. 

“I guess this makes pole sisters.”- Penelope remarked as she slides under the bedsheets next to Desiree.

To be continued.


	8. Pole Sisters

Lady of the night

Chapter Eight: The Pole Sisters

It was a cool morning as Danny swam in the salty sea waters under the moonlight in front of the beach house, he rented out for himself and his women who peacefully slept in the upper floor bedroom. The teenager couldn’t even begin to fathom his luck and the most welcome situation he found himself in.

Danny was more than sure, he wasn’t the only teenager at Casper high who was sexually active but was absolutely sure to be the only one having his way with three beautiful women at the same time, it was nothing short of a dream come true which even Dash would want to come true.

His eyes moved over to the beach house, soon to the terrace in front of the bedroom where most passion took place earlier that night, Danny couldn’t help but get hard as he recalled what he and the trio did in the bed.

“Can’t wait for them to wake up”- Danny whispered as he was tempted to have his way with Desiree while she slept.

Just imagining their holes in full display made his hand move unconsciously towards his manhood. It took a great deal of effort for him to avoid masturbation as it felt like an utter waste as he could be pumping his dick inside any of the girls upstairs.

He was sure none of them would mind him sticking it in though Danny didn’t want to abuse of their trust and preferred to wait until they were up. It was the first time in a very long in which he could relax at the beach without his sister bothering him for being out so early or his dad splashing him with a water gun.

As his body gently floated in the cool waters, his mind drifted to memories of earlier that morning in which the warm summer breeze made its way through the open bedroom window caressing his face and waking him up.

Only the moonlight illuminated the bedroom followed by the cool summer winds which allowed the boy to have some degree of visibility. Danny stretched his arms as he looks at the glass wall which divided the room and the terrace showing the oceanic landscape. 

With a smile, he could make out the wooden walls which he knew where painted white and antique furniture that gave the bedroom an aura of early Victorian era elegance the boy and the women weren’t accustomed to. 

Though the large HD television on the corner and stereo broke the antique style, Danny sat up as he stretches his arms while groaning and taking notice of the bedsheets crumbled up at his feet and a few bottles on the ground.

A soft moaning drew his attention to the left where Dora slept naked with her legs wide open though was clutching to a wine bottle. Danny looks at her large breasts and gently pinches on the nipple as the woman though there was no response on her part.

Falling to temptation, Danny motions his hand towards her crotch touching the vagina he was previously shoving his adolescent cock inside. Dora moans lightly upon feeling his fingers rubbing her clitoris making her close her legs and shifts position as the boy pulls his hand away. 

Danny licks his fingers as he tries to make out the outline of her plump ass but soon his gaze is pulled over to the right to where both Desiree and Penelope were quietly sleeping, even though they too were buck naked still held a more graceful sleeping posture. 

The tan woman was next to Danny sleeping on her side while Penelope was on her back hugging a pillow, Danny followed Desiree’s large breasts with his eyes all the way down to her the “V” at her crotch.

Knowing it was more than fine to touch, he put his small adolescent hand on her right breast letting her warmth and softness run through his fingers. Using his elbow as support for his head, Danny proceeds to run his finger down her curves all the way to her hips.

“Des… Wake up… I wanna do it again.”- Danny whispered to Desiree’s ear as to not wake up the other two.

The woman didn’t reply to Danny’s pleas for sex as she was too deep in sleep which made the boy smile, the thought of doing it anyway crossed his mind but tossed it right out as it didn’t feel right to have his way with a sleeping woman.

It was then that Danny opens his eyes as he made his way out of memory lane, the sun was rising on the horizon as he recalled flying out of the room but not without covering the trio with a bedsheet on his way out.

“You’re an early bird”- Desiree said as she yawns loudly.

The boy then turns around to better see his tan lover standing over the sand wearing a pair jean short which he knew were the infamous booty shorts Casper High had a ban on as they show a lot more skin than needed and were more or less underwear. The light green bra lifted her large breasts in a manner that made her more enticing.

“Care to join me? The water’s delicious.”- Danny offered with a smirk.

“Too cold for me.”- the woman replied as she sat down on the sand.

Even though it was summer, the mornings were still somewhat cold but Danny never did mind for the cold given his ghost magic. The boy welcomes the fact his ghost hunt was far lesser now, perhaps due to the summer heat and their undead nature didn’t allow them to venture in Amity Park.

There was a time in which Desiree would never let the boy out of her sight but now she didn’t mind sleeping next to him, the trust in one another grew vastly after several sexual encounters to the point in which they talk and treat each other like old friends. 

Desiree often found herself complaining to Danny about her job as a prostitute, the degrading things she was forced to do, and which he made a mental note so as not to ask for, though using her as a toilet or trying to hurt her never crossed his mind not even once.

It was then that a ray of sunshine pulled the attention of both, the sun was rising over the horizon. The sight was more than astonishing, the crystal-clear water and the majestic sun mix together in a display of vibrant colors.

“First time I ever see the sunrise.”- Desiree added looking over the celestial body. 

“Quite the sight”- Danny replied floating within the salty water.

The boy often saw the sunrise from a tall building after a long ghost hunt, though during his first hunting day, he did have the luxury of seeing it from a prone position on the ground after getting pommeled by a ghost, yet never once had he failed in capturing a ghost.

The back door opens as Penelope and Dora walked out carrying a total of four coffee mugs while yawing though only the blonde woman was stretching. Danny noticed the redhead stripper wore a small bikini which left very little to the imagination while Dora didn’t bother in getting dressed again.

“Morning guys”- Penelope said as she put the mugs on the table.

“Good morning girls.”- Danny replied as he made his way out of the sea.

His eyes laid over the blonde hooker who was more than eager to serve him without any sort of protection which, even letting him cum inside of her which was something Desiree didn’t let him do, though after several weeks allowed him to have raw sex with her on her safe days.

It was very rare for her to let the boy finish inside, but Dora didn’t seem to mind in the least. Danny knew the consequences of ejaculating inside a woman, the idea of parenthood didn’t entice him in the most minimal.

Water dripped from his teenage body upon exiting the sea catching the attention of all three women. Desiree had seen him naked one too many times already but even she knew his body was exactly normal.

Slender but with clear muscle mass which didn’t amount to much and yet she knew he was strong enough to carry her, she learned this to be true when Danny lifted her by putting his arms under her legs and over her head as to penetrate her anus as he saw in a porn movie. 

Under the correct light, they could see his abdomen was well marked which was something none of them were accustomed to seeing, especially Dora who often served ugly fat men with a boasted ego and lack both technique, and endurance.

The three women had been to the beach and the public pool on different occasions throughout their lives, therefore, had seen teens Danny’s age but so far none had a similar body frame like his, most held a small gut or were overly thin which was a complete buzzkill.

Desiree never once considered sleeping with kids but Danny had a natural pull and the way he made sure she reached orgasm before he did was most charming and a very welcome habit only well-mannered individual possessed.

“Money has its way to make ugly men look attractive but man, he’s hot. I don’t care if he’s only fourteen”- Dora whispered to both her peers.

(XXXXXX)

The trio watched Danny as he came closer to them flashing his boyish dick, the way is swung side to side was almost hypnotic. Penelope quickly noticed how Dora was literally drooling over the boy welcoming the lack of pubic hair.

“Good morning, Danny”- Penelope said as she gives him a hot mug of coffee and morning kiss to the lips.

It was only then that he noticed some bags under Dora’s eyes due to the lack of sleep and the possible hangover she must-have, though Penelope and Desiree seemed to be as fresh as a daisy due to the nocturnal nature of their jobs.

Danny had assumed all three were used to staying up late but soon learned that Dora wasn’t a heavy drinker like Penelope, though Desiree never drank more than what she “needed” even at parties as it wouldn’t be the first time, she awakens naked next to someone she didn’t know.

“My turn! Morning mister Daniel.”- Dora said in a cheerful voice as she wrapped her arms around the boy’s slender body while locking lips together.

Their tongues danced for a few seconds before burying his face within her colossal breasts; Danny put his free hand over her hip mere inches away from her plump butt. As they broke the embrace, Dora quickly forced his hand on her ass very close to her backdoor.

Desiree saw with a smile as Danny slide his middle finger inside of Dora’s anus making her bite down on her lower lip with a seductive gaze meant only for adults, Penelope’s growling stomach caught everyone off guard.

The four of them had been too busy making love the previous night that they forgot to have dinner and were now running late for breakfast, the boy pulled out of Dora as she made a soft yelp as he offered to fix them a meal while rushing over to the house.

“You know… his cock is fairly average size… for an adult man”- Dora teased.

“Yeah, I kinda thought kids were much smaller… and with a lot more phimosis.”- Penelope added “his cock looks like an adult, to think he’s still growing up”

Desiree came to realized they were right; Danny’s penis was nothing like that of a child his age anymore. It was longer and thicker though she hadn’t noticed due to all the cocks of similar size she regularly shoved up her ass almost on a daily basis. 

The two hookers commented among each other about how much longer he lasted than their regulars, even Penelope had to admit Danny lasted much longer than any man she slept with so far and without the need of a “pill.” 

“Danny and I have been practicing a lot lately. I personally peel his cock back.”- Desiree said with pride as she headed into the kitchen. 

The tan woman smirk as she lay eyes upon Danny who was fruitlessly trying to get the mixer to work in order to make some homemade waffles, he was quite fond of, though she was more interested in seeing his bubble butt than his cooking. 

Dora wolf whistle upon seeing the boy wearing nothing more than a light blue apron, his bubble butt was enticing enough for the blonde to give him a light pinch though it was only Penelope who noticed his erection.

Despite the many times both Desiree and Danny had shared intimacy and awaken next to each, it was the first time she ever cooked for the boy. There was a certain charm in seeing him feast on her cooking even if it was simple.

Breakfast was nothing hearty or fancy, just coffee and waffles, some bacon was thrown in the mix, though the meal would have been in a way normal hadn’t it been for the naked blonde woman sitting very close to Danny who insisted on him licking honey from her abnormally large breasts which she claimed were natural.

(XXXXXX)

Danny sat down on a beach bench at the terrace overviewing the mighty sea, the warm sunbath over his young body with his heat rays. The boy shut his eyes and bite his lower lip in utter delight as he felt the most delicious yet slimy sensation over his boyhood. 

To his left was Dora licking his phallus up and down like a starving mutt while Penelope kneeled at his right working her tongue over his hairless balls. Desiree held the place of honor between his legs resting her whole body over the beach bench.

The tan woman greedily sucks on Danny’s hard penis as the other two girls lick whatever meat was leftover not caring for the saliva which covers the boy’s phallus. Desiree was slowly shoved away by Dora who stuck her tongue between the hard piece of meat and Desiree.

Soon both the blonde whore and the redhead stripper were dancing their tongues around Danny’s boyhood but it was Penelope who wrapped her slimy tongue just underneath his gland with fascination she rarely ever showed to any of her previous lovers.

Danny couldn’t believe his luck as he opens his light blue eyes and could only see three heads in very distinct hair colors, each one trying to take hold of his boyhood. The sheer sensation was beyond words.

The boy motions his hands from Dora and Penelope’s head down to their back feeling the softness, soon his hand found a route under them, and to their large and most prominent breasts, soft moans accompanied Danny’s hand as he pinches their nipples.

Considering all of Danny’s phimosis had been peeled back thanks to Desiree’s tight pussy, there was hardly any difference between his penis and that of an adult, he was competing even in size though the boy had yet to notice.

“Can’t believe he got so big”- Desiree thought as swallowed his precum. 

Despite being the one who slept with Danny the most was unaware of his prominent size which rivals with men several years older and fully developed, the tan woman smirk at the fact that even though he was much bigger still held a childish semblance. 

“No one’s gonna believe me at school”- Danny gave a private thought.

The boy didn’t have the most minimal intention of bragging to his peers about what he was doing, there was the very high possibility of him turning into nothing more than a laughing stock of everyone at Casper High.

It was true that several students were already sexually active such is the case of quarterback Dash Baxter who was in a relationship with Paulina Sanchez who’s currently the cheerleader captain and everyone’s sweetheart.

Rumors of her sexual escapades were well known through the school grounds, some spoke of her sleeping with a few of her teachers namely one mister Lancer in return for better grades, others said she was trading tricks at the back shed.

Needless to be said, Dash Baxter was quick to put a stop to such “baseless” rumors upon these reaching his ears, even mister Lancer was suspended while the school authorities conducted their own private investigations before calling the police.

“Had I known such rumors were true… maybe Paulina would here be polishing my rod.”- Danny continued in his thoughts.

During one of his many ghost hunts, Danny came across a sight he would never forget. Paulina was at the locker room after practice hours, though she was in the shower, she wasn’t alone nor was her companion a teammate.

As the foul gossip said, the cheerleader was in there with a student. One geek, a mere nerd who was thin as a twig and bucktoothed, so frail and meek he gave the impression of breaking under a simple breeze. 

Danny quickly recognized him as his lab partner Sidney Poindexter who was constantly bullied by most of the football team and some delinquents though recently had become a prime target for Dash Baxter’s bullying.

The mighty yet unknown hero of Amity Park knew for a fact, Sidney was by no means a player capable of seducing Paulina, and yet there he was swaying his hips desperately unto the cheerleader ass, even having the audacity to fondle her breasts which were much smaller than Desiree’s.

There was a void in Danny’s stomach as he saw Paulina the girl, he had a crush on since elementary bend over naked with a cock shoved inside of her, yet his uneasiness vanished upon seeing her bored expression and lack of participation. 

It was almost laughable to hear Sidney yelling out “Who’s your daddy?!” which was probably the most intimate question anyone had asked Paulina so far, the puny boy tried with all his might as he slammed his hips unto the girl’s plump ass. 

“At least Desiree pretends to like doing it with me”- Danny thought as he saw the tan woman sliding her tongue on his phallus.

A sudden tingly sensation crawled from under his testicles to the tip of his cock forcing him to tense his legs, semen was starting to pile up at the base of his penis. The trio noticed him getting ready to unleash his boyish milk.

The three women lock lips at the tip of his cock as they swarm it with their tongues, Danny couldn’t hold it in anymore and without warning beyond a mere grunt a volcanic eruption of white gooey liquid flushed out from Danny.

Most of the semen found a new home inside Desiree’s mouth as she greedily drank it while Dora took as much as she could even licking some off her tan peer’s face. Penelope only got a few drops on her perfect face but didn’t mind it.

The redhead never did like the taste of cum but end up scraping off the few drops from her cheek and drive it inside her mouth, Danny’s seed tasted vastly different from that of other men she had the displeasure of sucking off. If she had to describe the flavor, it was like honey presented it in the form of milk, gooey and somewhat translucid. 

“Mmm, delicious!”- Dora exclaimed as she too shared the same thought with Penelope. 

“Nothing beats your milk, babe”- Desiree added as she seductively licked her lips.

The two prostitutes had drunk dozens of liters of cum in their time as streetwalkers but rarely ever came across semen they actually like drinking. Danny wasn’t sure if they were speaking truthfully but welcome the compliments. 

“That was amazing girls, thank you”- Danny said as he adjusted himself on the bench.

His childish gratitude was something both Desiree and Dora like the most of him and though Penelope wasn’t accustomed she too welcomes such actions. In front of Danny, none of them were a mere piece of meat to look or use. 

Penelope offered herself to fetch some drinks from the bar at the corner of the terrace though was followed by Dora who wanted some snacks, the boy couldn’t help but gaze at the two women wiggling their butts towards the bar.

Danny noticed Desiree leaning on the brick fence watching the sea, his eyes fell from her back down to her ass and thick legs which on many occasions were wrapped around the waist. The joined her at the fence as he puts his hand on her hips.

The woman tenderly smiled at Danny as he slowly but firmly shoved his middle finger inside of her anus, a soft almost inaudible moan rushed out from her lips. Danny knew that just brushing his hand over any other woman’s butt even by accident would have earned him a slap across his face.

Even though he was paying for this, just knowing that he could do anything he wanted with Desiree, Dora and Penelope was more than amazing. His attention was drifted towards the two women fixing snacks at the bar.

Seeing them parading themselves naked under the baking sun would have been a wet dream just a few months ago. It was funny how the first woman he wanted to sleep with came to him by her own two feet.

(XXXXXX)

Desiree walked out from the backdoor to beach while sipping on a cold drink and quickly noticed Dora was busy taking pictures on her phone in a skimpy bikini which she only wore for her private photoshoot, the tan woman couldn’t help but smile as she knew Dora was going post them to her Life Invader account as to spite her family for kicking her out.

“Go easy on those phots and make sure Danny doesn’t appear in them”- Desiree basically ordered as her blonde friend gave a thump up before taking her own drink, a quirky glass with a little pink umbrella. 

Desiree’s eyes soon landed on Penelope was playing with Danny at the beach shore though “playing” actually referred to having Danny’s cock buried into her tight pussy, the boy had taken a liking to be on the bottom.

There was a certain pleasure in feeling their weight over his hips. As Desiree came closer, she noticed Danny had his hands under his head almost as if he were sleeping while the redhead was busy bouncing herself over him.

“See… I told… you… let me do the…all… the work”- Penelope said in between breaths.

Even though they were working, it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy their encounters and do what they like doing in bed. Penelope loves taking control in bed, to have control over the penetration and speed, the rhythm and motions.

It was then that Desiree noticed Penelope was actually squatting over Danny rather than simply sitting on him, such position allowed for much deeper penetration and let the redhead sway her hips at her leisure.

The redhead stripper closed her eyes and bite her lips in utter pleasure as she rocks her body up and down while Danny does his best not to ejaculate, the wonderful tingly sensation under his ball sack announced he was about cum.

“Penelope! I can’t hold it in!”- the boy whimpered.

“Together babe!”- the redhead replied as she tightens her cunt.

The fact her best lover until now was a mere fourteen-year-old boy didn’t affect Penelope as much as it once did. The boy cared for her pleasure more than his own which was strange since many if not all her men only cared to cum using her cunt.

It was the main drawback of loveless sex, the lack of passion and romantic buildup though Danny only provided the first. He did kiss them a lot and fondle each one as much as he could, even hugging them while they slept.

“Where the hell do you keep all that milk”- Penelope inquire teasingly as she wraps the condom in a knot.

“There’s plenty more where that came from.”- Danny replied in a cheery voice as he stood up.

Dora laid eyes over Danny slender figure, the boy is handsome and fit, not a mass of muscles but clearly well tone. It was the first time she had ever been with someone like that, all her clients were either fat, old or ugly, many times all three combined. 

“You mind if I take a selfie with you…”- Dora said as she got a concerned look from Penelope and a rather hard one from Desiree, “…and your tight abs.” added the woman.

The boy lowers his gaze to belly, it was far from what he had seen on television and male models, at least he was firmer than Dash Baxter who works out all day long apparently given his poor grades, but Danny was very proud of his so-called six-pack however light and faint it was. 

“um…ok…”- Danny replied as he takes a deep breath and tightens his abs as hard as he could.

“Holy shit! It’s like you photoshopped yourself a set of abs.”- Penelope suddenly exclaimed.

The trio was sure Danny was working out like crazy to show off to them but little did they know was that months of ghost hunting and crime-fighting were slowly building his body, he didn’t have big muscles or a prominent height but was quite a sight to see.

Short in height but with long and thick legs, thin arms but strong enough to lift any of the girls with ease, a firm back and bubble butt which was the envy of several girls at Casper High, an angelic spotless face with seductive eyes. It wasn’t the body of a child in any possible way.

“Say cheese!”- Dora exclaimed as she puts her face on the boy’s belly.

Danny blushed redder than Penelope’s hair as he felt Dora’s face pressed against him even though earlier the three of them were sucking on his boyhood, the light flashes over his abdomen as the blonde woman takes several pictures including some with Danny’s penis inside her mouth.

“I’m gonna take a dip inside the sea…”- Danny squeaked as he peels off Dora and heads over to the waters.

The girls giggled as they saw Danny rushing over to the sea only to dives inside, had any of them stood further to the right or the left they would have seen him leaping over seven meters in a single impulse.

“I’ll go fetch the beer”- Dora said cheerfully as she rushed to the terrace where the cooler was left.

Desiree knew it would take at least an hour for Danny to recharge his balls, therefore, took her phone from her purse and laid over a towel on the sand to sunbathe despite not needing to work on her tan. Not a second after closing her eyes did her phone rang announcing an update on her Life Invader.

Her right eye twitches upon seeing the pictures Dora was posting, many of the beach house, the sea at both night and morning, the booze, comments from her friends calling her “a lucky girl” were the first to pop up but soon comments from her family followed up.

Desiree saw her blonde comrade in cocks putting the cooler on the sand, her face filled with anger upon reading the comments her father wrote in which he called her a whore and a disgrace to the family though receive some supporting comments. 

Dora blinded by rage posted yet a new photo. The girls nearly choke upon seeing Dora posting a picture of herself kissing Danny’s firm abdomen, his face was out of frame but it nonetheless scared them. Given the uniqueness of his body, no one would ever make out that it was a just a teenager’s belly that Dora was kissing.

More hurtful comments from father and brother forced her to add a picture of the bedroom and, of course, of the heavily stained bed. Penelope and Dora noticed the malice smile in the women as she added a photo of several used-up condoms laying on the floor.

“Are you going through a rebellious phase or something?”- Desiree asked as she took a beer from the cooler while giggling at random comment which asked if Dora photoshopped the man.

“My folks are some medieval pricks. They wanted me to drop out of college so they could marry me off to some douchebag… twice my fucking age.”- Dora exclaimed tossing her arms in the air.

There was a brief sense of irony and embarrassment which was shared among all three women since they were whoring themselves to a boy half their age and were planning on milking him figuratively and literally. 

Only Dora’s immediate family knew about her prostitution gig as they considered it too great a shame to let anyone know, therefore, kept it a well-buried secret, even now Dora’s closest friends believe her to be working at a high-end club as a bartender at night. 

“Who the fuck is Michel?”- Desiree asked upon reading a comment about such a man willing to forgive her so they could retake their relationship.

“The idiot my idiot of a dad was trying to force me to married.”- Dora replied. “A woman’s place is in the house with the kids”- Dora added mockingly as she made a goofy movement with her body.

Both girls’ expression turned somber upon learning what Dora’s dad thought a woman’s place was, he never approved of the idea of his daughter going to college and even forcing her to abandon the full scholarship in a vain attempt to make her stay at home.

In the brief minutes that took her to select and edit her upcoming picture, she explained how she had to pay for her tuition fees, books, and other necessities as her father refuse to give her a meager nickel, soon she started growing large college debts.

It was through a close “friend” that she started selling herself in the corners, though having already experienced sex with a previous boyfriend allowed her to withstand her new job even if she didn’t like it one bit. Working with Vlad was by far the best scenario though it didn’t last too long. 

“Now I know what it feels to fuck with an actual man”- Penelope read the title as she laid eyes over the final picture the girl posted.

All three laugh out loud as they saw a photo of Dora and Danny’s cock inside her mouth though the girl did censor the phallus with a hotdog but the implication was clear. The blonde woman put away her phone while her friends continuing laughing. 

“Can’t believe this Michal guy actually posted a picture of himself crying”- Penelope roared out laughing. 

Dora saw Danny coming out of the ocean having finished swimming, his raven black hair glimmering under the sun, his enviable body shine with the oceanic water. The blonde hooker licks her lips as she walks closer to her peers.

“I made up my mind… I’m gonna quite whoring and make Danny my sugar daddy.”- Dora said firmly, “If I’m gonna open my legs for money, might as well do it with someone I like.”

“Sharing him was the plan from the beginning but don’t forget that he’s mine.”- Desiree replied looking to Dora, “Don’t forget he’s a kid.”

(XXXXXXX)

The elegant moon shines in all it’s glory as night took over for the day, though the gently chirping of crickets and the oceanic waves were lost once they entered the bedroom on the upper floor of the beach house. 

Dora’s loud moaning and panting could hardly match with the sloppy noise her wet pussy made each time Danny struck his crotch unto her. It was Desiree’s idea for them to pile up one over the other so he could do them at the same time.

The boy rubbed his hips onto Dora while licking Penelope’s pussy who was on top and fingering Desiree anus who chose to be in the middle all at the same time was a very hard endeavor but the symphony their moaning made was enough to encourage him to try his best.

“My turn Danny”- the tan woman nearly begged.

It was then that Danny pulled out of Dora who started to masturbate as to not lost impulse while he shoved his cock into the second woman pulling out a load and lustful moan, his tongue never once left Penelope’s pussy as she stretched her legs so he could taste her.

One after the other, Danny penetrated all six holes before him. It was then that Dora offered to ride him like the stallion he is to which Danny instantly accepted, the boy laid down on his back as the blonde woman climb over him.

Desiree quickly put her drenched vagina over his face so Danny could eat her out, his tongue was already well familiarized with her most tasty hole, the boy couldn’t see anything beyond two large and soft lumps of tan meat.

By now, Danny knew how to work Desiree’s pussy in climax which she reached fairly quickly. The boy’s face was covered in a translucid liquid which he quickly began licking while Desiree traded place with Penelope.

“His tongue is amazing.”- Desiree exclaimed having actually reached an orgasm. 

“I love his long fat cock!”- Dora added as she bounced on the boy.

The redhead let out a quick groan as she felt his slimy tongue going far deeper than what any man had gone before, it did help that Danny made part of his head intangible so he could reach far deeper.

Boiling hot cum gushed out of Danny drenching Dora’s tight pussy as she too reached an orgasm. Her vagina clump tightly on the boy as her long nails cut lightly on his peach skin torso, even Penelope couldn’t hold for too long.

“You two nearly drown me back there”- Danny said laughing.

Neither Dora nor Penelope had ever let loose as they did with Danny, even the blonde woman who’s always on guard when serving a client let go. Having an actual orgasm with each intercourse was almost unheard of for her. 

Danny sat up whipping off some sweat of his forehead not caring for the small cut on his chest, he saw Dora with the most satisfied expression he had ever seen on a woman’s face before. Her legs were wide open showing her cum filled pussy to her best client ever.

It was under Dora’s request that they go raw, something that Danny was most eager to comply with though noticed Desiree didn’t like the idea but still allowed him to penetrate her without a condom despite not being a safe day.

“Danny let’s take a bath together”- Penelope offered while Dora laid on the orgasmic afterglow. 

Desiree laughed as she saw her redhead peer wobbling her towards the bathroom in Danny’s company, her eyes set on Dora’s phone which rested over the nightstand. The blonde girl was almost superglued to the device.

The sudden flash of the camera pulled Dora from her trance, her legs remained open while Desiree tossed the phone just under her vagina while telling the blonde hooker to send the picture to Michel and her dad, perhaps that would finally shut them up. 

“Come on girl. Shower time”- Desiree added as she too wobbled her way to the bathroom.

The shower lasted for well over an hour as the four of them played much as if they were toddlers again, splashing water and fooling around in the bathtub which they barely fit in. Danny was spent for the night and couldn’t hold an erection anymore but all of them were satisfied. 

Danny stood by terrace as he saw the moon in all her glory up in the sky while Desiree and Penelope change the cum stain bedsheets for fresh ones, it was then that he noticed Dora coming up from the stairs leading to the backyard with the empty cooler in hand.

“Can we talk for a moment, Danny?”- Dora asked sheepishly.  
(XXXXXXX)

Soft panting echo within an obscenely large and dark bedroom as a sliver of light broke through the slits on the black curtains which were heavily adorned with purple bats and fangs, the light shine over a large bed which in itself was surrounded by a thin curtain.

“Harder Danny, deeper…you too Tucker, don’t slack off.”- whispered the girl as she fantasized about her best friends.

Sam Manson was on her knees desperately trying to shove a finger into her tight cunt while a marker stood firm insider her anus. Using her free hand, Sam caresses her clitoris in addition to her fingering. The girl gently pulled back upon feeling the thin layer of skin that compose her hymen and which she wasn’t ready to breach. 

It was then that she took hold of the marker and shoved it deeper while calling out for Tucker though no higher than a whisper. The goth on far too many occasions for her liking had dreams about having sex with Danny or Tucker, sometimes with both at the same time.

Even now she pretended her middle finger was Danny and the black marker was Tucker, if stereotype was somewhat true then Tucker would be “bigger” than Danny in that aspect. Though it didn’t matter was bigger as she hadn’t seen them naked either. 

The farthest she had seen them without clothes was at the public pool and to that both wore shorts. Sam still drooled like a starving dog upon seeing the well-tone body Danny developed recently and even the larger bulge at his trunks.

“You know I like big fat cocks”- the goth whispered as she pinched her nipple.

“Sammykins!! Wake up sweetheart”- Pamela sudden yelling startled Sam. 

“I respect your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in any way”- Jeremy added as he barges in using his master key.

The goth quickly pulls down her black Halloween themed nightgown as she sits on the bed staring at her parents who held goofy expressions. Pamela instantly complains about the room being too dark and proceeds to open the window.

It was only then that the sunlight shines over the red carpet, the Victorian era wardrobe and desk but more importantly over the pink dress in Pamela’s hand. The woman had made it into her personal crusade to rid her daughter of her poor fashion taste.

“Will the Miss be having breakfast before attending school?”- the family butler Hobson asked standing by the door.

Sam noticed her friends would be arriving soon and she couldn’t have them waiting at the main gate as her mother refused to let “peasants” in the house. The goth loathed how her mother talked about Danny and Tucker.

She considered them rude and foul spoken which was in a way true but Sam couldn’t tolerate that her parents considered the boys as borderline delinquents, Jeremy even gave Sam a very powerful Taser in case either of them or both tried to force her to do something she didn’t want to, namely sex.

Little did the man know, was that Sam would gladly sleep with Danny or Tucker if any asked her. After all, Danny is the unsung hero of Amity Park who faced countless demons and succeeded with flying colors, even Tucker help capture more than one ghost. 

“Yes, Hobson. Toast, cereal with fruits and a milkshake if you please.”- Sam ordered the family butler as she stood up.

Pamela tried once again to convince her daughter to wear the brand-new dress she had made especially for her in France by the best fashion designer. Yet the girl told her she would think about it while pushing her parents out the door and exclaiming she needed to get ready for school.

She knew the lock didn’t do much since her dad had a duplicate key which he claimed was a master key. Just as a safety precaution, the goth barred the door with a heavy chair and peeled off her nightgown.

The girl fell on her knees opening her buttocks in order to pull out the marker from her anus, Sam knew it was embarrassing to resource to such means to relieve her sexual desires when she had the money purchase the finest dildos and sex toys in the market.

“I can order them online… hell if I wanted, I could send one of the maids to pick it up”- Sam whispered as she opens her absurdly large wardrobe. “Maybe I could order one of those life-size dolls and have them model it after Danny… Nah…”

The girl sighs as she saw several new dresses among her regular clothes which were gifts from her mother, not caring for the new clothes Sam pulls out her customary checkered miniskirt and black tank top along with her thigh-high purple stockings. 

Sam was more than grateful for the maids' unbelievable discretion as none had ratted her out to her mother about the G-strings and thongs she recently bought and was breaking in. The goth could see her friends already waiting for her at the main gate.

She hardly savors her meal as she rushed out the door heading straight towards her boys who greeted her with warm smiles, there was a hint of shame in knowing that she used them as fap material not too long ago. 

“How was the conference, Danny?”- Sam inquire

“What…? Oh, that conference! Yeah, pretty boring”- Danny had a hard time keeping up with his lies but couldn’t tell her about spending the whole weekend having sex with three prostitutes. “Dad end up repeating his speech twice.”

Sam watched her boys with glee as they headed over to Casper High.

(XXXXXX)

Dora looked out the window as she perceived the delicious aroma of pancakes being cooked by Penelope, her eyes shifted over to Desiree who was watching the news about a gang of bank robbers being found tied to streetlamps though the stolen loot was nowhere to be found.

“You sure you got everything? Spare clothes, toothbrush… birth-control?”- Desiree asked 

“Yes, mom. I got everything besides it’s just a weekend.”- Dora teasingly replied.

“I still can’t believe you convinced Danny to pay for you.”- Penelope suddenly added to the conversation as she put a tower of pancakes at the table.

Dora had known for the last month about a special lecture being held by a prominent professor named Nicolai Technus at Dimmesdale University but given her financial situation, it was nothing short of a miracle she still had a roof over her head much less attend Amity Park university.

“I just got lucky with Danny.”- Dora added as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

The blonde woman wondered if she should have chosen business rather than law as she easily convinced Danny to pay for her lodgings and transportation in return for raw sex and to be his girlfriend for the duration of the lectures, perhaps even making it into a more permanent arrangement later on.

“Just be extra careful.”- Desiree said with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, I can’t believe you’re letting him cum inside you. He may be a kid but I’m sure he can still knock you up.”- Penelope expressed her own worries.

Dora had many close calls during her time as a whore, most frightful were STD ones but didn’t mind sleeping with a minor if that meant getting out of prostitution and still achieving her long-awaited dream, one her own father was against.

“If it comes to that I’m sure I can guilty trip him into setting me up for life.”- Dora winked as she puts her plates on the sink.

The two women watched with amazement at how far Dora was willing to go for her dream, they didn’t know if to be shocked or impressed. The sudden honking of a car announcing her taxi’s arrival forced her to take hold of her luggage and walk out the door saying her good-byes.

To be continued.


End file.
